Love Me, Love Me Not
by iamrotting
Summary: I was just a typical college student. No boyfriend, no girlfriend, but just a girl with many innocent ideas. I was never interested in being in a relationship anyway. And when I did... well, it was towards a woman with wealth, power, and god forbid, her beauty. When will I ever get enough of her? When will she ever take my heart? I will never know. [mAU] (elsanna)
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

**I don't know if I should make this a full story or not.**

* * *

I let out an exasperating sigh as I attempted to brush out my ridiculous, tangled hair for almost about ten minutes now. This wouldn't have bother me if my idiot roommate didn't choose me to go interview some... rich kid when he was supposed to do it himself, though he has to go see his parents or something as an excuse. I should've been studying my mid-term instead of doing someone else a stupid favor.

I groaned.

Kristoff was my roommate and he chose this day to visit his parents because some "special occasion" came up and that he needed to attend it. Talk about last minute planning.

I should've paid attention about what he said the day before instead of studying like a freaking nerd. I took the offer without even thinking so that I could just get rid of him fast. But too bad, way too bad, that he was already gone to a different continent today.

_He's gonna get a beating when he comes back._

After neatly braiding my hair, I managed to wear my black dress with a pair of five inch heels. I stood in front of my mirror, taking a deep breath in and out, smoothing out my skirt. My teal eyes met the post-it Kristoff gave to me sticking onto the corner of the mirror.

E. Snow was the name of the company that he wanted me to go to and that name... it was familiar. Too bad I was lost in thought about how far that company was from my home. It was about thirty miles up north and I needed to get there in two hours. What a pain. I grabbed the notepad from my bed; full of questions and immediately head on out. It was a great thing Pa let me take his old mini car and an extremely bad thing that this damn thing would break down any moment.

What a fucking pain.

I swallowed my complaint and got into the car, turned on my GPS and was getting ready to go, until my phone rang. It was Kristoff. I sat back on my seat, relaxed and turned my phone on.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"_Geez, Anna, you don't have to give me that attitude."_

"Oh, I'm sorry, your majesty," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I didn't think you would just leave me hanging and give me a bunch of weird ass questions such as, 'are you gay?' and 'what types of underwear do you wear?' As a professional college student, like me, I am not a pervert_, Kristoff_ _Bjorman_." I added a strict tone to his name and I was extremely sure that he was cringing on the other end.

"_Oh, c'mon, Anna! I have professional questions too!"_

I heard him groan. "Are you telling me that I have to answer these questions for you, like it or not?"

For a moment, there was silence until I yelled out his name.

"_Alright, alright! Yes, I want you to answer these questions! I'm serious, alright?! Can you do that?"_

"Alright, fine. But it's just this one time, Kristoff."

"_Oh my god, thank you! Jesus, the professor is going to freak out on me if you didn't help me. You are a god, Anna. Love you!" _

"Ugh, whatever. Bye."

I turned my phone off, hands gripping onto the steering wheel and I sighed, beginning to drive up north from LA.

In exactly two hours, at about 12PM, I made it just in time to... the... building...

Whoa.

It was a big skyscraper with E. Snow imprinted on the side of the glassy entrance in Copperplate Gothic Bold font. So professional...

I mean, of course it was.

I cleared my throat and went into the building where I met this thin man with black hair, sides shaved and his hair going towards the left. His eyes were grey and his suit was all black except for his tie. He was concentrating on working on his computer that he didn't even realize that I was already in front of his counter. Before I even got to introduce myself, there it was again, E. Snow in the same font imprinted on the glassy wall.

I cleared my throat and the man stopped working and looked up... with such an intense stare. But immediately, he gave out a jolly smile. What a handsome guy.

"Yes?" he asked, and I almost let out a giggle when his voice came out with such a tone that could be mistaken as a 10 years old.

"Um, I-I'm looking for Miss Snow? I came here to do an interview for California State University school newspaper."

He nodded with a nice smile, got up from his seat and took out some kind of folder. He was tall. Extremely tall and I realized I was blushing for a bit.

"Please," he said, pointing behind me, "Have a seat. I'll be back in a moment."

"Yes, sir."

When he came back, his folder was gone and his smile was back. "Miss Snow is expecting you. Please, I will lead the way."

I was looking over the notebook and post-its Kristoff gave me when he came to get me. I frantically grabbed my stuff, and immediately I dropped my notes on the floor. And now, I could feel my blush coming up and god, how embarrassing.

He stared at me, impressed by my clumsiness.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I just need to—Whoa!" I tripped on my heels and fell face flat on the floor. Good thing it was soft and fluffy.

"Please," he said, getting down and helping me up, "take your time."

I sighed, extremely embarrassed now and I could just die from embarrassment. If that ever existed. "I'm sorry, this is just... Ugh," I groaned and he chuckled.

"No, it's alright," he said, holding a hand out to me. "My name's Olaf Nelson. Please to meet you."

I grabbed his hand and gently shook it. "Um, Anna. Anna Smith. Nice to meet you Mr. Nelson and... Sorry about earlier."

"No, it's quite alright. And please, call me Olaf." His accent... his British accent was just enough make me swoon. And he was tall. Wow.

"Miss Smith, please, this way," he said, his hand around my waist as he led me to the elevator.

I stood behind him as he pressed the button to the very top floor—to the 60th floor. I stared at his neck, which was pretty weird, but I noticed he had a speaker in his ear. But quickly, I dismissed it.

As the elevator slowly goes up, I started a conversation.

"So... this company. What is it that you guys do?"

He turned his head slight towards me and I could see him smiling again. I found it pretty attracting.

"We have plenty of money—quite possibly more than any celebrities out there. Our CEO owns many, many companies from Audi to tens of fashion designing company. And we gain many, many profits each minute—each second, that it is very hard to keep track of. We have ten companies and hundreds of employees that our CEO has carefully chosen in the U.S that she has in her name. But please, I would advise that you speak to her for more information, Miss Smith."

Oh.

The elevator was extremely slow and my ear was beginning to hurt and I could barely hear anything.

"So, are you from England?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm certainly not from there. I lived there for a couple of years since I was a kid, but I moved back to Ireland for a few months until my parents sent me here in LA. Fascinating that I even got this accent, right?"

"It's... pretty neat, actually."

"Thank you, Miss Smith, but we are here."

The door slide open and there was only a white hall with paintings on every side. As we slowly walk towards the only door in front of us, I was fascinated by the beautiful art gallery.

Before I even knew it, I heard the door being knocked, and suddenly a wave of nervousness passed through me and I was shaking. Olaf stared at me with gentle grey eyes. He bowed.

"Good luck, Miss Smith."

_Good luck?_

"Come in." I heard from the other end and Olaf slowly opened the door, got out of the way so that I could come in. And immediately, he walked back to the elevator, turned back and waved.

I gulped and turned my head towards the... huge, LARGE room.

I took a step in and now, I wasn't sure what I should do next. There was a lady in front of me, her back facing me and towards the window, talking to the phone.

Her hair was platinum blonde and her figure... it was all so beautiful. But I just couldn't figure out how she could have her fringes pushed back like that. I just wanted... to touch it.

"No, it's ten thousand... I can handle it... Jack, we have other company out there and I can help out. No... Yes... There's time... We've got plenty... I can give you how many you want and... Right... If she does it, she's out of the job... Good... Fine, goodbye, Jack," she said quite much over her phone.

She sighed, shaking her head and turned her body towards me and I tensed up. Her icy cold eyes were gorgeous. And it was even prettier when she sent out a smile.

"Miss Smith, is that right?" she said.

I nodded.

Her heels were clanking loudly as she walked towards me and I had to force myself not to back away.

"I'm Elsa Snow," she said, taking my hand and dragged me to a seat. I slowly sat down, looking anywhere but to her.

"I'm sure you have some questions for me, Miss Smith?" she asked, pouring coffee into a cup, putting it on the glass table in front of me. She sat across from me, crossing her legs together. Jesus, it was so beautiful.

I quickly took a sip from the coffee and immediately, it just reminds me of rich people's coffee. High class, eh?

She waited.

And I noticed as I took out my notebook and ran through the page of questions.

"Um, Miss Snow, this is an interview for California State University, so if you don't mind if I ask you some questions..."

She shook her head. "No, of course not. What would you like to know?"

"How much do you make in your income out of all these companies you own?"

She frowned and immediately I knew she disapprove these questions. God damn it, Kristoff, you idiot!

"About five hundred million each year."

What?

I dropped my pen, and quickly picked it up. I saw her wanting to pick it up, but stopped. I scratched my head with my pen and bit my lips. She frowned. What?

"Um, can you repeat that?" I asked.

She sighed. "About five hundred million, Miss Smith."

I scribbled down her answer. "Um, how many hours do your employees work?"

"It varies, Miss Smith," she said, getting up and walking towards the window again. "Those who work hard, but are not very good at it, gets go home early. And for those who work hard and are very good at it, will get extra pay, and extra hours. And for those who doesn't do any work at all, well, you know what will happen."

"You get fired."

"With _no_ pay, Miss Smith. You see, I own these companies because I have the intelligence and I work very hard to gain this kind of wealth. And if these lazy workers take it for granted, I will not hesitate to dismiss them immediately." She turned towards me, glaring intensely. "Have you met Olaf?"

"Yes."

"Well, he is one of my best friends and he is a very hard worker. If I step down as the CEO of this company, he will take my place."

"Why?"

"Because I trust him and he trust me."

"Do you have any interest besides working as a CEO?" I asked.

"Being a CEO is not an interest, Miss Smith," she said and I nodded, apologetically. "But yes, I do have many interests. I do kick boxing whenever I have time or I go play pool with my friends. I travel a lot of the times, but mainly for business."

"Do you have someone you love?"

She frowned. Oh no.

"Is this personal or...?"

"Oh, no! This—this is really for the school newspaper. I-I'm helping a friend do the interview for him and—"

"No, I don't."

I was flustered. "W-what?"

"I don't have a lover," she said. Oh.

I scribbled down her answer. And then, came that question. "A-Are you..." I cleared my throat. "Are you... gay?" Much better... or not.

She glared. "Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke?"

_Shit, I'm scared._

"N-No, it's... this isn't..." I stuttered and suddenly she got up and sat beside me. Her fragrance was sweet... I want to... No.

"I've never had someone ask me these kinds of questions, Miss Smith."

"A-actually these... weren't made by me."

"Oh?"

I nodded and suddenly, her hand reached for my locks of hair and I shuddered. Her cold finger tips ran through my neck and I was tense.

"U-Um, Miss S-snow?"

"Elsa."

"Huh?"

"Call me Elsa, Miss Smith."

"O-Okay then, Miss—I mean, E-Elsa..." God, this is so weird! So weird, so weird, so weird! But so... intimidating.

I could feel her breath on my neck and I enjoyed her being near me... especially this near. But she quickly separate from me and sat normally. My heart beat was quickened and I just... she was beautiful.

"Alright then. Now, am I gay?"

Oh, great.

"A-are you, Elsa?"

"Yes, I am. I've never admitted this to the outside before, but I figured I could get it out of my chest."

"Oh," I chuckled. "That's great, Elsa."

"Now, let's talk about you."

I stared at her. "W-what?"

"Are you?"

_Am I what? Am I gay? Well, yes. _

I nodded shyly. Now, did this just change into her interview? Ah, shit, whatever.

She placed her finger, caressing my cheek and I shuddered against her cold touch. "I'd love to have dinner with you sometimes, Miss Smith."

_Whoa... is she flirting now?_

I slide myself further away from her and she looked at me confused. I'd never felt so... intimidating before. No, not in front of this mysterious, beautiful person, I hadn't.

"I-I'd love to go now, Miss Snow." Oh shit. She gasped in silence, but showed no weakness. Getting up, she held my hand and pulled me up, rubbing her thumb against my skin and I blushed. I tripped over my heels again and fell onto her. She held my tightly, looked at me with a gentle smile. Her fingers ran through my back and towards my waist and I blushed heavily.

"You alright?" she asked and quickly, I pulled away, getting my stuff.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

She smiled, wrapped her arms around my shoulder as she led me out to the elevator. "I'll see you out."

I nodded, looking down on my feet. "D-do you lead everyone out when they come here?"

She laughed, pressed the button and the elevator door slid open. "Oh no, Miss Smith. No one ever comes up here unless it is someone I trust, like Olaf." She pressed the G button.

"So... this is the first time?"

"Well, yes."

"But why me?"

She was silent and swiftly, she grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. Her stare was intense and my legs were about to given way when she propped my arms against the wall. I breathed in and out heavily as her eyes met with mine. My heart was beating in a speed that I couldn't even tell and ear was beat red. I stared at her braid over her shoulder, her shoulder, collar bone, and then to her serious, yet so mysterious face.

_Yeah, why me?_

"I find you very... interesting. And you are very beautiful, Miss Smith," she said in the sexiest way I found it.

_Oh god, I'm going to melt._

She let me go, but I was expecting... something much more. "So, can I pick you up tomorrow? Or whenever you're free so we can have some dinner together?" she said, the elevator dinged to the ground floor and we were let out. Olaf looked over to us and smiled gently, getting up and bowing to us. What a handsome guy.

Elsa turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"I—" _Accept it! Accept the offer! NOW!_ "Next Thursday would be great, Elsa," I finally said. She nodded.

"Call me Anna," I said, but she chuckled.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm much more comfortable to calling you Miss Smith. So, Thursday?"

"Yep, I'll see you then."

I waved good bye to them and before I even got to open the glass door, Olaf ran towards me and held the door for me. I looked at him confused.

"Elsa wants me to give you a ride home, if that's okay," he said, holding the door for me. I frowned and looked behind me, finding no one inside.

"Uh... Olaf, that's great, but—"

"She insists."

I sighed and gave him an unwilling smile, accepting her offer. Geez, I just wanted to be a normal girl for once. This just changed everything.

"Alright, I'll take up the offer," I said.

Once I got back home, I was exhausted. Immediately, I plopped down on to the bed and wanting to fall asleep, but instead my phone rang. Lazily, I took my phone out.

"Hello?" I said, stuffing my face on my pillow.

"_So, how'd it go?"_

Now, I was awake. I sat up. "Kristoff, I want to kill you, right now!"

"_You can do that later! So? How's the interview?"_

I was silent. "Elsa—Miss Snow... she's very... beautiful."

"_And?"_

"Very mysterious... and intimidating."


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Steps

**So I've decided to continue because I am a boring ass person and I need some entertainment. I did plan it out for a bit. **

* * *

Thursday night.

I didn't expect her to pick me up, or even _call_ me when I didn't even give her my phone number. She was waiting outside of my lobby, leaning against her black Audi Coupes, arms crossed against her chest. She was wearing a suit... oh my god, a god damn suit, all white with a black tie to go with it. I gulped as I came to view with her and she had her eyes... ooh those cold, blue icy eyes were just staring right into my soul.

The security opened the door for me and I nodded at him.

And now, Miss Snow—Elsa was standing right in front of me with such an elastic smile on her face.

"Miss Smith," she said and her smile was just so controlling.

I smiled gently. "Elsa."

She opened the passenger door for me and I got in gracefully, trying to keep my composure of getting into such an expensive car with this woman.

She came back to the driver's seat and sighed, turned to me and pulled on my seatbelt, buckled it up for me and I was blushing intensely.

"Is this your car?" she asked, nodding in front of us and at the yellow—almost broken—mini car. I gulped and nodded, watching her expression. She was frowning and then turned back to me.

"You're going to need a new one, Miss Smith," she said.

I raised my eyebrow. I knew what she wanted. "Y-you're going to—"

"Oh, no," she shook her head, chuckling until her expression turned serious. "I _am_ getting you a new car."

_Why is she doing this exactly?_

I frowned, not caring if she was staring at me. "What is it that you want from me?" I asked.

Elsa's eyes widened and she let out a little chuckle, before grabbing onto my collar and suddenly pulled me close to her and I was scared, intimidated. How was she doing this...? My heart skipped a beat, once her fingers traced down to my neck.

"What is it that I want from you?" she said and I gulped, when suddenly, she came closer to my ear and she whispered:

"_All of you."_

I shuddered, almost letting out a tiny whimper and she let me go, smirking at me before driving off to wherever we were going to eat.

Please just let me faint.

We were driving through the highway in silent and I was staring at this woman, all curious about her. _I've... seen her before... but, where? _

"You're staring."

I blinked and quickly I was blushing when her blue eyes were staring right back at me, before getting back on the road. I cleared my throat and kept my eyes on the road as well.

"W-why... why are you suddenly so interested in me?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Your cute little freckles kept me interested."

_Oh, Ha-ha, very funny, Miss Snow._

"No, I'm serious, Miss Snow," I said and her smile faded, her eyes full of mystery appeared. She clenched her teeth.

"I have a little secret, Miss Smith. And I have one about you."

"Then—"

"And no, I won't tell you until you can figure it out. I'm sure you've heard of my name before, especially my last name. As big as my company is, everyone in the US probably know at least a little bit about me and how I control my people, Miss Smith. But yes, I've seen you before. But it's your job to figure out who I really am."

"How... did you know I was coming?"

She took a glimpsed at me. "Secrets, Miss Smith."

I frowned and pouted. And suddenly, she had her hand over my mouth and I stared at her weirdly.

"No pouting," she said. I smirked under her hand and decided to lick it. When I did, she yelped and pulled her hand away, glaring at me.

"I am driving, you know?" she said.

"Then you shouldn't have put your hand over my mouth, Miss Snow."

She sighed and shook her head. "You are a very complicated child." She pulled up in front the restaurant, a dark and eerie place, but very exotic place. She got out of the car and quickly got to my side, opening the door for me. And when I got out of the car, my eyes were just ogling at the fancy... very expensive and fancy place.

I felt an arm wrapped around me waist and I looked beside me, Elsa staring at me with those... eyes again. I tensed up and those eyes were just so fascinating and beautiful and, very scary. And she was very handsome, very beautiful as if she could destroy everyone, including me with that smirk and that stare.

"You are very complicated," she repeated and I blushed as her fingers gently run itself up and down on my waist.

"Y-you—" I cleared my throat, "says the one that won't tell me about this secret."

She laughed. "It's called a secret for a reason, Miss Smith. But let's not talk about this and have a nice time, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

A glass of sparkling water and an expensive glass of wine for me, because Elsa couldn't drink alcohol if she'd to drive, some crab, pasta, steak was enough to make me drool and enough to make me full. A full two hours of eating and I was already done. God, this place... I hadn't eaten such luxurious plates of food before. And I wasn't even sure if I was glad to meet Elsa or not.

"Do you have a job, Miss Smith?" she asked, sipping on her glass of water. I stared at her and shook my head.

"Mid-terms are coming up. I can't afford to find a job now," I said.

"Would you like to..."

My eyes widened and immediately I knew what she wanted. Work in her company? No, that would be insane.

"N-No, I cannot work in your company, Elsa. I know nothing about working in offices and so forth and—"

She chuckled. "Alright, alright. You don't have to." The waiter came and she took out her credit card before she even saw the amount of money. Of course, rich people. I could see the waiter blushing at her beauty but showed no sign. He quickly swiped the card and let her pressed the digits and quickly turned away to hide his blush. And I found it pretty... irritating.

"Do... do people know what you look like?" I whispered.

"Oh, no," Elsa took back her credit card. "I rarely get in front of the camera, Miss Smith. Only special people who'd seen me will recognize me."

Oh.

But wait. "How did you get my phone number?" I asked her.

She was silent for a moment. "I have my ways."

"Then that's a very bad way," I told her. "Please, tell me."

Elsa sighed. "I'd... like to know more about you. You are very interesting, Anna Smith."

Changing the topic was something that irritates me very much, but I figured she wasn't comfortable talking about this.

I shuddered when she called my full name. I didn't understand what she was going for, nor did I know how I got into such a difficult situation. But I couldn't help... wanting to stare at her forever.

"I-It's pretty late. I think it's time," I said, getting up from my seat. She got up as well and nodded.

"I'll take you back home." Once we were out of the restaurant, she held onto my waist again and sent me back in the passenger seat. I had my hands on the buckle just as she reached for it. She stared at me.

"I got it," I said.

She smiled. "Of course." And then, went back to her driver's seat.

"Y-you're not really going to get me a new car, right?" I asked her, unsecured as she drove.

"Why?" she asked.

"I mean, I know you're rich and all but to spend so much money just because of my car, is too much, Elsa."

"Miss Smith, do you think I really care about money?"

"N-no, but I'm just saying that to use money on me when you barely even know me is just insane!"

"No, I know you. I've known you for a _very_ long time."

I stayed quiet and this woman... she was stubborn. Yes, her name seemed familiar to me but... in what way?

I rubbed my temple and sighed as she continued to drive me back home in silence.

"Miss Smith..."

Hm?

"Miss Smith, wake up, we're here."

Elsa gently brushed a strand of my hair from my cheeks and I yawned, stretching my arms out. The sky was already dark and we were already in front of my apartment.

"Oh... uh—sorry for sleeping," I told her, embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. Let's get you up there," she said, unbuckling me. Her sweet, sweet perfume was just so mesmerizing. And her hair—

"Miss Smith?"

Huh?

I suddenly realized my hand was up on top of her head, slowly stroking her platinum hair. Not much of a surprise of its softness...

I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away. "Uh, I-I'm sorry, Elsa... ugh, must've been the wine."

She chuckled and unbuckled herself. "You're kind of drunk, aren't you?"

I stayed silent, playing with my braid and trying to not stare at her. And that look she was giving to me was just... ugh. I just want to stare at her forever. But no, she was too intimidating. I shouldn't.

We got out of the car and I was beginning to feel wobbly from the wine. Elsa held onto my shoulder and took me inside, and pressed the elevator button.

"What floor?" she asked.

"Sixth."

She pressed the button and we were on our way up. After a few seconds, we arrived to my home and I took out my keys, letting Elsa go.

But just as I was about to unlock the door, Elsa suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around, pushed me against the wall and I was suddenly blushing, tingling all over. She was very close to me, her eyes were dark as if she wanted something—as if she was mad for something. My wrists were on top of my head and I had no way of wanting to pull away.

"E-Elsa..."

Her leg was pressed between mine and I let out a tiny, unwilling moan as I tried to push her away—No, why would I?

She stared at me and I was breathing heavily, anticipating what she was going to do next.

"W-What are you—"

"I told you, I want all of you." She clenched hard on my wrists and I flinched. Her other hand began to crawl down to my waist, pulled me harshly against her and I could feel her breasts against mine.

So soft...

God damn, she was tall.

She let her eyes wander onto me, drinking all of me until she crashed her lips against mine, hungrily taking all of me in.

Oh, the way she moved her tongue in me and the way she pressed me against her. I want her... I fucking want her.

I closed my eyes as I enjoyed her scent and her taste, the way she controlled me. God, she was... fantastic.

I gripped on her arm as her leg pressed against my core once more and I gasped against her lips. Soon enough, she pulled away with a smirk on her face as she ran her fingers through my hair. I was out of breath and out of my mind and... Oh shit; I couldn't even look at her.

"Good night, Miss Smith," she whispered and gave me one last peck on the forehead.

_No, don't leave. Stay with me, please._

Without even realizing, I grabbed onto her wrist. She turned back, stared at me with a tender smile.

"D-do you want to... stay and have some tea?" I said, letting go of her wrist.

She shook her head. "I'd love to, but you need to rest and so do I, Miss Smith. But, I will see you again, don't worry."

"Graduation."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "During graduation, would you like to come by and visit me? It's... only until a few months."

She was confused there for a second, but smiled. "Of course, and you can visit me whenever you like."

I giggled. "Actually, your company is super far away so, I don't think that'll work."

"Well then, I'll come by sometimes, how about that?"

"Yes, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3: That XX

I tossed and turn in bed all night thinking about her.

Who was she? What made her so interested in me, I'd never know.

I touched my lips that were roughly kissed by her, and I'd never been so dominated against by someone of the same gender, of someone so rich, and beautiful. And yes, that kiss was extremely rich.

My heart was pounding as I kept rewinding that scene in my mind for what seemed like hours.

"_I want all of you."_

I cringed in silent, hearing that soft, beautiful voice of hers in my mind.

This was the only time where I was extremely glad Kristoff wasn't here or else, I'd just be even more awkward and he'd just be there constantly pressuring me to tell him, which would be such a pain in the ass. When he'd come back from the UK, I wouldn't know.

This was extremely frustrating and she was just all that I had in mind.

And before I even knew it, my fingers were already trailing under my panties and—no. _Don't do it, Anna Smith. _I pulled my fingers out and I groaned in frustration, turning my head against my pillow, pounding myself to sleep.

The next day, when University was just stupid and boring as hell (as always), I decided to go to Starbucks from having almost to no sleep at all from yesterday. I took out my pocket mirror from my purse and oh god, I looked awful.

Ariel, one of my friends that were working in Starbucks was busy being a barista when I arrived into the coffee shop.

"Arieeeel~" I called out and she looked up, giving me a warm smile as I brought her into a hug. I kissed her on the cheeks continuously and Ariel just laughed at my babyish personality whenever I'd miss or needed someone.

"Gosh, what's gotten into you today? You're being very clingy," she said as she handed a cappuccino to a customer.

"Ugh," I groaned, leaning against the counter. "It's a freaking long story, bro. Can I get a Caramel Frappuccino first?"

She chuckled. "Did you meet someone?" she asked and I blinked. Holy, shit. This girl could figure out anything.

"So... do I take that silence as a yes?" she asked, handing my drink and holding her palm out. I handed her the money as I took a sip of my beverage.

I sighed, nodding at her.

"So, who's the lucky person?"

_More like I'm the lucky one._

I stared at her with the most longing expression I could make because I needed someone to talk to and because Miss Snow had kept me very occupied and corrupted. I let out a heavy sigh again as I played around with the green straw, dabbing it up and down on the whipped cream of my drink.

"I-it was kind of an accidental meeting," I said and she listened intensively. "Kristoff asked me to do an interview for the school newspaper and stuff, but then she—this person just seems so interested in me and I was being so awkward and intimidated by her. But she's very beautiful and she just seem so strange and mysterious as if she's hiding something from me even though we'd only met, you know twice, and—"

"Whoa... slowly down, feisty pants. So, she's a girl?"

"Oh wait, you don't know I'm gay."

"Wait, you're gay?!"

"Oh, yeah! Let's tell everyone that I'm gay! Hey, I'm gay, everyone!" I shouted, waving at everyone in the coffee shop and every student in Starbucks just stared at me as if I was on drugs or something. I turned back to Ariel who was still shock and I raised my eyebrows at her, crossing my arms against my chest.

"You done, bro?" I huffed. She blinked and took a deep breath and I was anticipating her to shout, so quickly, I covered her mouth as I drank my beverage.

"Please don't shout again," I pleaded. Ariel pulled my hand away and frowned.

"So, who's this person we're talking about here?"

Of course she doesn't care if I was gay. Of fucking course.

And then, _she_ came back to me, that scene of her grabbing me by my wrist, kissing me roughly came to me. I cleared my throat before speaking again. "She's a beautiful... very beautiful person, but very... mysterious that I don't know how to explain."

"And?"

I stared at her jolly face and then looked out to the window. "I'm... very intimidated by her," I told her, spacing out and continued to rewind my mind during that time.

"_I want all of you."_

"What?!"

I blinked and I heard her slam her palms against the counter and soon enough, I realized that I'd literally just spoke my mind. Ariel began to put her palms on my shoulder and she was shaking as if she was having a seizure.

"S-she w-wants... all of you...?" she stuttered and I was blushing, probably wanting to turn into a tomato. God, what _has _gotten into me today? I could just face-palm myself.

I groaned and shoved her arms back to her. "I-it wasn't supposed to be this way, and she just—she was very... ugh, I just don't know how to explain it. It's like there should be something I should know about her and she's keeping it from me." I put my head in my palms and all I could hear was silent.

"Ariel?" I stared at her and she was just staring out the window, her mouth wide open and... Wait, was she blushing?

She tapped my arm and pointed to the window. "I-is that her that you're talking about?" she asked and I frowned.

_No... It can't be. _

I turned to the window and there she was across the streets with sunglasses, leaning against her car and—wait, _is she calling me?!_

My phone began to ring in my purse and I quickly fumbled for it, quickly pressing the call button.

"_Miss Smith."_

I could see her smirking at me, and I was frowning. How could she find me?! I thought she'd be working!

"How did you find me?" I answered, completely unaware of how strict my tone was through the phone and I could see her glaring at me behind those sunglasses. Uh-oh.

"_Miss Smith, I don't like your attitude." _

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Sorry." And she was smiling again.

"_Can you come out, please?" _

Wow, very polite of you, Miss Snow.

I looked at Ariel, who was just giving me that oh-damn-isn't-she-sexy look. I stuck out my tongue at her and she quickly ran off to serve other customers. I turned to Elsa and she was waiting.

"I'll come right now."

"_Thank you, babe." _

_Babe. Babe?! Oh god, I'm going to faint._

I quickly got out of the coffee shop, feeling blushes rushing from my neck to my ears and cheeks. God, how dare she call me babe. I wasn't prepared for that.

When I found myself in front of her, she was leaning against her car, smirking silently at me.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked, keeping last night in mind. And I was already growing hot all over.

"I wanted to see you," she replied. "I can't have lunch with a friend?"

A friend? Did she really think we were just friends? _Wait, if we're not, what are we?_ I gulped, nodding my head as she opened the passenger door for me. I got into the car without question and she quickly drove off.

"Y-you... don't you have work? It takes like two hours to come back and forth. I-I mean it's not like you can't come here, but just to be here to have lunch with me, is—" I paused, turning to her and my eyes were quickly met with hers, but only for a short moment where I just felt... she had these sad looking eyes like she was... yearning for something.

_Who... are you?_

"I'd do anything just to see you, Miss Smith, even if it's to skipping work. I only wish that you'd enjoy my company," she answered, eyes on the road now.

"N-no, no, no! I really enjoy being with you and all, but that—" _Yeah, Anna Smith, let's talk about last night. _

I caught a glimpse of her smirk until her expression turned dull again. "Last night was... strange for you, wasn't it?" she said, licking her lips and oh, how much I wanted to kiss her again—No, I shouldn't.

"It was... strange, alright. But, enjoyable, I guess." _Right, because Elsa Snow gets to know my body before she gets to know my mind. _

"I didn't think you'd actually come here before graduation, Miss Snow," I told her.

She shrugged. "I can do whatever I want, Miss Smith. And if I want, I can do you," she said.

Oh my fucking god.

I could literally hear her smirking and my heart was just pounding like crazy, blood gushing towards my face and I was literally shocked by what she just said. How dare you, Elsa Snow.

We arrived at a dining restaurant and just as I was about to unbuckle myself, the girl... she stopped me, and all of the sudden; her lips were already against mine, her palms holding on my neck gently. I tensed up and I wanted to pull away from her, but at the same time, this feeling of her against me was so overwhelming that I'd want even more. My desire exploded like fireworks and I'd no way to stop it. I was just about to grip onto her arms to pull away, but ugh, she reached for my wrist and put me by my side. My eyes were closed shut as she continued to ravage me and I had no choice but to stay, not that I didn't enjoy it. But the question was... why?

When she pulled away from me, smiling gently when I was just feeling so confused, hot, excited, mad. Ugh, what should I feel?!

"W-why are you doing this exactly?" I asked her, desperate for an answer, but she only reached for my hair, stroking my auburn locks. She was silent, just staring off me like I was her... plaything. And it was deafening to the point where I'd just love to get angry and point out that what she wanted, expected from me was all crap.

Her hand reached towards me chin and she was looking directly into my confused soul.

"I have needs, Miss Smith. You're exactly one of them," she said smoothly.

"Why?" I asked and her expression became grim. She let go of my chin and leaned back on her seat, reaching for her hair and slowly smoothed it back. Gosh, her hair and the way she swallowed, her serious expression towards me almost made me want to puke out rainbows.

She turned to me, her blue eyes darkened.

"Let's get something to eat first and then we'll talk," she replied. But no, I held onto her wrist, frowning at her and she just stared back with emptiness.

"No, we're talking here, Miss Snow."

She sighed and looked out the window. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" She turned to me.

"S-should I?" I was back to a useless mouse again, dominated by her cat-like stare. I gulped and she played me. Elsa was silent for a while until she let out something much like a sarcastic chuckled, but she shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Let's have lunch, Miss Smith."

"Elsa, you—"

"I wanted to tell you," she said, her eyes so longing and distant. She laughed bitterly. "But, it's doesn't seem like it's really worth telling you now."

I frowned at her stubbornness. _I know her... but, how? _

"You're very... mysterious, you know that?" I told her and she gave out a light chuckle that even I'd forget about what she'd told me. I immediately let out a promising grin and she nodded at my statement.

"I don't like being overly exposed, Miss Smith," she said, looking at my grinning expression. She shook her head, letting out a little grin as well. "Why don't we get something to eat now?"

I nodded, unbuckling my seat belt and I could feel her staring at me impressively as she does so as well.

"I'd love to buy you a new car," she said and I almost choked on my spit. Ugh, this beautiful, strange creature.

I stared back at her with an unsettling smile and she stared back with confidence. Her eyes sparkled, determined, and I was uncertain, completely overwhelmed by her casual statement as if spending large amount of money was not a problem at all—at least not for her.

"Y-you can't do that, Miss Snow," I told her, eyes wandering anywhere but to her. I could feel her smugly looking smirk at me. Damn it.

"It's not up to you to decide what I get to do," she replied. _That is very demanding, Miss Snow._ "Come on, let's get some food. You're probably starving right now."

_Starving for you, that is, Elsa. Wait, what? No._

I gulped and quickly got out of the car at the sound of my growling stomach and to hide my blushing expression.

We ended up having a really relaxing, yet enjoyable lunch time together. Elsa, besides being very perplexing, was very attentive and talkative and I was just there, sitting by the side and listening to her talk about how boring and annoying being a CEO was. Strangely to say, I didn't think she could be this casual, though I thought she'd be more uptight.

She reached for her watch and frowned. It was already 5PM and I was sure she needed to get back to work.

"Do we need to go?" I asked. She gave me a blank expression and sighed, nodding.

"It's really nice to be with you this afternoon, Miss Smith," she said, getting up from her seat. I let out a soft grin as she walked over to me, and that look she was giving me... that smile could just melt me. She reached for my hair, and immediately, I flushed immensely.

I expected another kiss, but instead, she gave me a nice warming hug... which surprisingly gave me a fuzzy feeling instead.

"I-I really didn't expect you to gave me—"

"A hug?" she interrupted, pulling away from me. She laughed cheerfully as I continued to feel awkward and embarrassed. "Miss Smith," she whispered to my ears and I cringed in delight of her soft, cool voice. She intoxicated me. "I'd love to kiss you right now, but seems like you don't want me to."

I held onto my breath, clenching my fist together. "No, not at all, n-not that I don't like being kissed, but it's just... W-what kind of relationship are we having... actually?" I managed to ask, half afraid of what she might say and half relieved that she understood me.

Miss Snow gazed at me. A kind of gaze that'd send shivers down my spine, but a sad kind of gaze. "A relationship..." she mumbled to herself, smirking and shaking her head. "We're... friends," she finally answered, with what seemed like a heavy hearted smile.

Oh.

_The way you say it doesn't really imply that we are. _

I got rid of that thought and with a heavy heart, I nodded.

"But, come on, let's get you home," she said, grabbing onto my wrist and dragged me, but immediately she stopped. I flinched when she gripped hard on my wrist.

"W-what it is?" I asked her, noticing that she was glaring at someone. And that someone was staring right at us. A brunette with her hair tied up, staring right at Elsa with a book in her hand.

"Elsa," she called, a gentle grin on her face and immediately, I heard Elsa growl. The brunette turned her eyes towards me, and I was partly scared. _This woman... she's trouble._

"Who's this girl?" she asked Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, her tone was strict and I'd never heard her tone being that strict.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Why can't I be here? It's just a coincidence that we're here together," the brunette replied.

Elsa turned to me, giving me a glare and quickly soothed out, releasing my wrist. "Why don't you wait for me in the car? I'll be back in a moment," she said to me tenderly, fingers running through my hair. I frowned and looked behind her, seeing the brunette giving a tiny wave to me. I looked back to Elsa.

"W-what about you?" I asked.

Elsa's smile disappeared and looked behind her, then turning back to me. "I'll be back, don't worry. We—I need to talk to her," she answered. I was uncertain, but I decided to let her talk. She gave me the key to the car and I slowly walked passed Elsa, staring at the brunette. No, she was suspicious. Very.

It felt like my footsteps were growing heavier as I got near her and when I was already by her side, I heard her whisper, "She'll only hurt you, girl."

Oh my god, I wanted to puke from this heavy feeling I was getting and this huge lump in my heart. I stopped beside her, stared at her with fear, but she looked at me blankly.

_What the hell is going on...?_

After a short moment, I stormed out of the restaurant and quickly went into the car. I fumbled with my hair, breathing heavily and I was scared. I got the courage to look out the window, seeing the brunette talking to Elsa, smiling at her and... Was Elsa smiling too?! _Shit, I'm so confused._

Who the hell was she?

I waited in the car for about ten minutes now, and Elsa was finally able to get out of the restaurant, and into the car.

"Did I make you wait long?" she asked and I opened my eyes from my little nap, seeing her with a little smile. I let out an uncertain stare as she reached for my hair, until I backed away. She blinked and she was shocked that I would back away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"W-who is she?" I asked her, and her world was crushed once I asked it. Her smile faded like a ghost, bit her lip and quickly drove off without answering me. I'd wait for her to answer, but this silence was very unsettling. She was mad, of course.

For a while, I heard nothing until she sighed, getting a tiny glimpse at me. And I was being very anxious, worrying if I did the right thing to ask her such absurd question—No, I did the right thing... or not. Ah, shit.

_She's a friend. What does it matter, anyway?_

"I-I'm sorry," I began to say. "I shouldn't have asked you."

She was silent for a while, and she was driving much slower than before. She'd sure noticed my anxious expression and the way I was sighing, avoiding looks from her.

"I'd like to see a smile on your face, Miss Smith," she replied, hand reaching for mine, and suddenly, I got a soothing feeling. She helped me relax and it wasn't long until I let out a little grin.

"Sorry," I whispered, running my thumb on her pale skin.

"That girl," she said, her facial expression slowly changing dull. "She's... a friend." A pause. "But you won't have anything to do with her after today."

She said that, but what the brunette had whispered to me back there, I clearly couldn't ignore it. Not when Elsa was snarling at her, no. But Elsa was very convincing and self conscious about her surroundings.

"You... never told me how old you are," she suddenly asked.

"I'm 21. You?"

She chuckled. "Guess, I'm the older one, huh? I'm 23."

With the brunette out of my mind... for now, we talked about the most random things until we arrived back to my apartment by the time the sky was getting dark. We got out of the car in front of the entrance, and I felt very discouraged for leaving for the night without her. But no, friends. I needed to remember that.

She leaned against her car, enjoying the view of me fidgeting shyly in front of her. "Um... I guess, that's good night then, Elsa," I squeaked out, surprised by the height my voice got to.

Her smirk was quick to appear as her palm reached for my chin and I was looking up at her icy blue eyes once again. Yep, she was strange alright. Scary, though.

I'd love to taste those lips of hers again. It was sweet, smooth, and it made me weak on the knee. I'd let her ravish me if she wanted to. But strange enough, I was pretty sure I wasn't ready for anything that she does to me anyway.

"You are very gorgeous, Anna Smith," she said, and I'd like to hear that over and over again. She gently stroked my cheeks, her thumb slightly rubbing my bottom lip and I could only imagine her wanting to bite me.

"You're beautifuller—wait, I-I mean, you are very beautiful and it's..." I trailed off with a slightly embarrassed blush on my face. I could listen to her chuckle softly all day.

"I'd love to be with you more often, Miss Smith," she said. "You're very fun and comfortable to be with."

_I'd love that too. Very, very much. _

"Me too, Elsa," I replied, a grin on my face, but soon enough, that smile disappeared when she had a sudden urge to reach around my waist and forcefully pull me up against her. Whoa.

I gulped at the beautiful smelling perfume she had on. I wanted to kiss her, but at the same time, I wanted to resist the uncomfortable urge to.

"Would you like a kiss?" she asked boldly. Ah, shit.

I didn't say yes or no, but she kissed me on the forehead anyway. Her fingers were being very aggressive as I found it run up and down on my back. _God, continue doing that and I'll let out a moan. _

She finally let me go, waving goodbye to me. "Good night, Miss Smith," she said smoothly, getting into the car and looking out from her window. "Go on, I want to see you get inside the building first."

I nodded and because I was too embarrassed to talk, I waved, keeping an eye on her as I walked into the building. And she was still staring out of the car even if I was already in the building. Gosh, stop staring, Elsa Snow.

She was already gone once I turned my back on her for a few seconds. I could smile for hours because of her. So sweet, and intimate at the same time.

And that night, I'd gone to bed with much ease at the thought of her.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Only One

The next week, Kristoff was back from the UK as I was busy being the roommate that continued to study for my exam while he lazed around in his bed. Jet lagged, of course. Too bad studying wasn't as easy as before with the blonde rich girl in my fucking head.

"Anna~" he whined against his pillow, his right arm swaying off the bed. I continued to ignore him. What a baby.

"Annnaaa~" he whined again, and I turned to him, groaning and gave him a very sarcastic smile. _If you dare call my name again, I will cut you._

"Yes, Mr. Bjorman?" I asked in a sweet girly voice as I twirled my pen in my fingers. He lazily opened his eyes and stared at me, his drools dripping down on his pillow.

"Food," he said, and quickly I flung my pen at him and he yelped in pain. I turned around to my desk and continued to look through my textbook and for a while, I thought I was hearing things. I turned around and frowned, seeing Kristoff staring back at me with a pout. His stomach growled again, and he let out an embarrassing giggle to me.

I groaned, rolled my eyes and reached for my phone. _Whatever, I'm a bit hungry, anyway. _

I ordered a pepperoni pizza (Kristoff's favorite) and after a few minutes, the box of pizza came to our door and I paid. And as soon as I opened the box, Kristoff immediately got up from his bed, and ran for the first two slices.

"H-Hey!" I shouted as he got back up to his bed, and looked at me as if nothing has happen.

"What?" he said, mouthful of cheese. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a slice, getting back to studying.

"Oh yeah," I said, pulling my drawer and handed him his notebook, "The interview stuff." And then Elsa just came back to my mind, and immediately a pint of blush rushed to my face. Hopefully Kristoff wouldn't notice.

He took it and gave me a little wink to me. "I can't thank you enough, feisty pants."

"You can begin with paying me back the pizza money," I said, extending out my hand to him. Kristoff blinked, and quickly stuffed my hand with the money he had left in his pocket... which was... two fucking dollars.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Really," he said with pride and confidence. I shook my head in disbelief and turned back to my table. For a while, it was peaceful enough for me to continue my study, even though I was lacking the motivation to, and Kristoff was just busy flipping through pages from his notebook, until he asked me the most anticipated question ever.

"So, how did you find the CEO?" he asked and I was already blushing. I could no longer study like this.

"S-she's..." _No! Don't stutter, Anna Smith!_ I cleared my throat. "She's alright. I told you about her on the phone last week."

"Yeah, but, I don't know, you just seem so preoccupied in your thoughts?"

I turned around to him and stared at him, exasperated. I should've known he would ask me stuff like this once he got back. I got up from my seat and stretched out my arms from my two hour study. I let out a satisfying moan and stayed in my stretched position for a few seconds until I got the urge to crack my knuckles and neck.

"I could be preoccupied in studying as well, Kristoff," I said, jumping on to my bed.

"You know, people can read your mind very easily," he pointed out.

"Oh, go cry me a river. I'm not telling you anything, since you can figure everything out," I huffed, turning my back to him.

So nosy.

He laughed. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Oh, shut up, Mr. Know-it-all."

* * *

And for the next few weeks, and months, mid-term and finals ended, graduation finally came. Miss Snow came across my mind every day, but she never really appeared. I'd constantly checked my phone every day for a phone call, maybe even a text, but nothing came. It was frustrating, yet it was very subdue to the fact that I wouldn't have to be so flustered over her each time. My parents lived in New York and they'd practically take a five hour flight to LA just to see me wear a gown and take a diploma.

I was sitting in the front and Kristoff was sitting near the middle section. After, doing the pledge of allegiance, listening to professors and students cry and talk about their awesome moments in this university, my time of getting my name called. I managed to get on stage with a cheerful smile on my face, shook hands with the professors and got my diploma. It was nerve wrecking, but I managed. There were camera flashes coming from the back of all the students, which seemed like Ma was taking pictures.

But too bad graduation pictures usually looked terrible. Good job, Ma.

And finally, finally_, finally_, after three long hours of boring, some heartwarming speeches, everyone managed to cheerfully get up from their seats and threw their caps in the air. That was the fun part, except for the part where our caps had to bounce off on our head and trying to figure out which ones were whose.

"Oh my god, I'm so proud of you, sweetie!"

I turned and let out a soft 'oof' when Ma came to gave me a big, warm hug. I could only chuckle as she began to weep.

"Oh, c'mon, Ma, don't cry here! It's embarrassing!" I said as she gently touched my cheeks.

"Your Ma loves to be very emotional, darling," Pa said and I rolled my eyes at them. Now, I understood why parents could be so embarrassing to their kids in front of others. Loving, but very embarrassing.

As they continued to cry and talk happily to me, after looking everywhere through the swarm of people, I managed to spot Kristoff talking to his parents... and he was fucking crying. Wow.

We talked for about a few minutes, took pictures with Ariel, Kristoff and my other friends with my parents, and even talked to the professors for a few moments until—

"Miss Smith."

I turned from my parents, and that voice made me shudder. She was walking towards me, wearing a black suit and heels, red tie, sunglasses with silver lens, and she was holding a bouquet of roses on one hand, and another hand in her pocket. I was overwhelmed by her beautiful look, especially when her fringes were just slowly going with the wind.

Oh, I missed you, Miss Snow.

Almost every student that was around her stopped talking and was just admiring the beautiful blonde as she continued to walk towards me slowly, petals from the roses slowly drifting down to the concrete floor. Even the girls were getting all red and bothered as her sweet scent flowed passed them.

Murmurs were going around the students and I could hear everything.

"Oh my god, who is she?"

"She's hot."

"Man, I'd fuck her."

"Wait, wasn't that the woman that was from the school newspaper a few months ago?"

How inappropriate. How dare you?

The blonde stopped walking after hearing the murmurs and turned around to everyone, and behind those sunglasses, her blue eyes ran through the group of thirsty students. And she came upon a man that wolf whistled to her, the last second she turned around. Elsa smirked and walked towards him, and they were close. She positioned her fingers on his bearded chin, and directed his eyes towards her. Ugh, he must've been a football jock.

The man gulped, and his heart was pounding hard as soon as Elsa's blue eyes were revealed, sending a cold, icy glare at him. He let out a little chuckle. "How're you doing, beautiful?" he asked and I could just puke right now. _Fucking asshole. _

Ma gripped onto my arm and whispered to me, "Who is she?"

I shushed her and continued to stare at the two people just a few feet in front of me with worries.

"I'd very much love it if you would just refrain yourself from doing that, especially when you're in a middle of a graduation. It's very insulting, sir. Not, pleasing, but very insulting. Or rather you can just shut your damn mouth, which I'd love even more," Elsa said, and my mouth was gaped wide open.

Whoa.

Everyone around her gave out many 'ooh' and 'aah' and some even continued to swoon as she gave out a settling smirk at the man, who was just about to shout angrily at her as she walked away.

"Hey! How the fuck—"

"Now, why don't you just hold on a second, sir?" A hand came up to the man's chest, and Elsa stopped walking, head turning slightly towards them and her blue eyes were just shining darkly at them.

"Elsa, what do you want to do?" It was Olaf and his slick, British accent! What a handsome man. He was wearing a black suit and a collar shirt, revealing bits of his collar bone, this time. I could see him taking a glimpse at me and he gave out a gentle smile. I blushed and now everyone was mumbling about this handsome young man in black.

Elsa smirked silently at the student's feared, but angered expression. "Let him go. We don't want a scene, do we now? I hope you have a nice graduation day, _sir._"

Wow, in a situation like this, she'd actually be nice.

Kristoff and Ariel was just staring off me, mouth wide opened and shocked, blushing and just everything you could imagine them feeling when coming upon to someone this sexy and gorgeous. And I'd just be that person that just stand in the corner and be all awkward about it.

Olaf managed to let go of him, and bowed to Elsa. "I'll wait for you in the car, Elsa," he said smoothly before he left.

Elsa smiled gently, noticing how quiet the outside was. So quiet that everyone could hear the birds chirping. And the man was just standing on the grass, all shaken up. "W-w-who a-are you...?" he said, plopping down on the grass.

The blonde stared at him with a smile. "I'm nobody." And she turned her heels, clanking towards me with confidence and fierce. Her fierce blue eyes met with my teal and suddenly, I was in her majestic spell. Students were beginning to mumble again, but she didn't even give a single fuck.

I could feel Ma's arm shaking on mine as Elsa came closer to us. She halted and stared at my parents with the gentlest eyes ever. She turned to my friends and gave a small wave.

And I could literally feel them getting all hot and bothered.

"W-we'll just leave you guys... Have fun!" Ariel stuttered, pushing Kristoff to the very quiet and amused crowd of graduates. I chuckled at them nervously, before turning to Elsa who was just staring at me with a very tender expression.

"Congratulations on your graduation. Miss Smith, this is for you," she said with the many sugars buried in her words. She handed me the bouquet of roses, wrapped in pink wrappings. And my face was the color of the wrappings.

"T-thank you, Elsa," I said, taking the flowers from her hand, making sure our fingers brush against each other. God, I missed her very much.

"U-Um... you are..." Ma stuttered and I'd complete forgot about my parents!

"Oh, sorry, I'm—"

"S-she's my friend!" I interrupted, going to Elsa's side. I cleared my throat, trying to sound more "professional".

"She's my friend, Ma. Name's Elsa. Elsa, this is my Ma, Elena and my Pa, Aaron."

Elsa smiled and stuck her hand out. "Please to meet you, Mister and Mrs. Smith."

Ma chuckled and took her hand, gently shaking it. "Please to meet you, too. Call us by our first name, Elsa. I don't like formality."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Oh wow. So Ma gets to have her say her first name instead of my first name?! Very intriguing, Miss Snow._

I rolled my eyes, mumbling under my breath, hoping Elsa wouldn't notice.

Pa reached for her hand and shook it as well. "Wow, you, uh- back there, you were pretty intense, weren't you?" He laughed. "By the way, you are very gorgeous."

Elsa laughed along with him. "Thank you, Aaron. But, I did step pretty much out of the line back there. Forgive me if I scared any of you."

"N-no! There's no need! In fact, that man was pretty much insulting you," Ma replied. "Such a gorgeous woman like you having to deal with such idiotic behavior is very laughable, Elsa."

"Well," she said, looking at me and I stared back with a little smile. Oh, I missed you, you beautiful person. She turned back to my parents. "I wouldn't mind it if I get to meet you guys and your daughter."

"Please take care of our idiot daughter," Pa said and I silently hissed at him, pulling my tongue out to him. Elsa laughed and nodded.

"Of course, Aaron. Well, it's nice meeting you all, but I've got to go somewhere with your daughter."

_What? Where?_

I was excited, as she grabbed my arm. "Oh, of course! Have a nice time, you two!" Pa yelled as we waved goodbye to them.

We got through the swarms of people easily because of Elsa's effortless beauty and confident that even women would drop to their knees. A black Audi S8 was waiting in front of our entrance with Olaf waiting for us, leaning against his car. Once he'd noticed us coming out, he immediately opened the back seat.

"Hello, Miss Smith. It's been a few months, now."

I smiled. "It's really nice to see you, Olaf."

"Back at you." He winked.

Elsa smiled and held onto my back, leading me inside the car. We both got in and all I had in mind had been... why she didn't come visit me all these months. Once we got in, Olaf drove off to wherever we were going.

"It's been a few months, huh, Miss Smith?" she said, turning to me. I nodded.

"How come... you didn't visit me all these months?"

She smirked, crossing her legs together. "I've been busy, Miss Smith. Why didn't _you _visit me?"

I blushed as her fingers gently run through the back of my neck and hair. "Y-you're very far. And I had exams to study for."

Elsa nodded and stayed quiet for a while. I took a glimpse at her, and she was smiling cheerfully, her blue eyes looking towards the front. I was anxious—very.

"Did you miss me?" she asked boldly, and I was very flushed. _Yes, I missed you very much._ And she was still staring at me tenderly as I fidgeted around my seat. I nodded. Jesus, Olaf was right in front of us, driving and she was being very bold.

I could feel her fingers running through my braids once again. "C-can I take off my caps and gown?" I asked, and she nodded to me, letting my hair go.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I struggled to take off my gown.

"I'm not telling you," she said. Oh, you gorgeous person. "Olaf, can you put it up?"

"Of course." He pressed a button and... Whoa, a thin piece of black wood with Elsa's company name on it slowly extended upwards from the floor and downwards from the ceiling and I was amazed as it separated Olaf from us.

"Whoa..." I muttered and she stared at me with pride.

"Impressed?"

I nodded_. I'm very impressed, Miss Snow._ And soon enough, she was leaning over to me, her arm around my shoulder. Oh no... I tensed up, and my mind was blank as soon as I could feel her breath on my neck. Her nose brushed against my collar bone, to my neck and I shuddered from her gentle contact.

"E-Elsa..." I grabbed her arm, trying to pull her away, but soon she was holding on to my wrists, and pushed me up against the window. Her eyes wandered from my body, my legs and then came back to see my breathless expression. Her fingers came up to my hair, stroking it gently and then towards me freckled cheeks.

Her braid was dangling over her shoulder, strands of her hair brushing on top of my chest softly. I could not understand her, yet I could not get enough of her. And I was deeply under her addicting spell.

Oh, Elsa... you beautiful witch.

"I missed you, Miss Smith," she breathed lightly against my ear. And my pounding heart, ragged breath answered her back. I trembled under her grip and she was on top of me, rose petals all over the car and on us.

Her hand began to gently caress my cheeks, her thumb softly going through my lips, her eyes just running through my poor, wanted soul and I was paralyzed by her cold, yet very gentle stare. How dare you do this to me, Miss Snow?

"I'd love to kiss you," she muttered and I swooned. I let out a tiny moan from her voice, my ears wanting to hear more of her. "I _want_ to kiss you senseless, Anna Smith," she breathed in my ear.

_Please..._

I let her kiss me, her lips gently running on my neck and immediately went for my lips. I let out a soft moan, and she wouldn't let me touch her as she had her hands on my wrists, propping it on top my head. I'd love to resist her, but at the same time, the way she was playing me... I couldn't get enough of it.

I let out moans of resistance, pleads and encouragement against her soft lips. And she was obliged to kiss me longer. It felt like hours passed, the longer she stayed on top of me, breathing me, taking me in. Gosh, I wanted this to end quickly, but the bigger part of me was aching for her badly, almost as if it was begging for her to continue this forever and ever.

Elsa pulled away, leaving me breathless and blank as she gazed at me with delicacy.

"You make me very needy, you know that?" she muttered, tightening her palms around my wrists, fingers delicately running on my veins.

"And you make me very bothered, Elsa Snow. I-in a good way, that... is," I breathed and I'd never been this bold before. I guess she just made me turn into a whole different person whenever I was with her. But I was still that helpless, awkward person.

She got off me, released my wrists and laughed. She fixed her tie and cleared her throat, as I tried to straighten up my skirt. I could feel her eyes crawling under my skin.

"You look very lovely for your graduation, Miss Smith," she continued, staring at my strapless dress in green. Oh, how dare you continue to make me blush?

"Y-you too, Elsa," I said. Her suit was very attractive, indeed.

She smiled, as I continued to glow red, my hands on my knees. And she was just leaning back on her seat, legs crossed, admiring my stiff posture.

"Don't worry. Olaf can't hear anything behind the wall," she said.

_Oh, that's so relieving. _

"W-why do you... want me...?" I began to ask her with curiosity. She frowned, eyes growing dark and she looked out the window. Damn it, did I do something wrong again?

"You... remind me of someone I know since I was a child," she answered when I didn't expect her to, her knuckles propped up against her forehead. Her eyes moved towards me, and they were very, very heartbreaking. "But, that person's not here anymore."

Oh, good job Anna Smith.

I stared back at her, and we were awfully quiet. She was looking out the window again, staring off into the sea. Elsa let out a little sigh.

"My childhood... was only fun for only a short amount of time, until that person came in when I just became very... miserable. My parents told me that after I met that person and then left, I changed a lot. I let myself become isolated into darkness for years, until I decided that I cannot mope around in my room all day. I was sent to therapies, and such, but I'd already gotten over that person... at least for now."

She sighed again until the car stopped and Olaf appeared in front of us. "We're here, Elsa," he said and she nodded as Olaf got out of the car, opened the back door for us. We got out and outside just smelled like the sea.

"I hope you don't get seasick, Miss Smith," she said, her elastic smile back on her once again. She put her palm on my back, slowly trailing down to my waist. Elsa stared at me and I shook my head. And I could feel Olaf being awkward behind us. _Oh, Elsa, why do you have to be so bold sometimes?!_

For a short while, we walked through the dock and Olaf was already running up to some... place... else. My jaw fell wide open when a yacht came in view. It was huge, blue, and extremely beautiful like this girl.

"Come here," she said cheerfully, dragging me up to the side of the yacht. Snowflake was the name of this baby, and Elsa looked extremely proud of it.

"Her name's Snowflake?" I asked and she nodded, admiring her boat. She just looked so happy, so proud of it and she was looking like a very happy kid.

"I wanted to show her to you," she said. "Come here."

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me up to the boat and Olaf was already there by the wheel, pressing buttons and the engine roar loudly, soon after. Elsa gave me a little tour on this baby, showing the spacious room in the yacht. There was a bedroom and even a bathroom. And I'd always thought Elsa Snow was an extremely uptight, and very distant, and extremely affectionate person. But instead, this time, she was a sugary person. She was acting like a kid right now and I couldn't help but relax.

I smiled as she continued to be very talkative and very touchy to me. But, I didn't mind her fingers on me.

"This is your graduation gift," she said, leading me up to Olaf. My eyes widened, but I was happy.

"G-Gift?"

She nodded. The engine roared loudly and the yacht started moving. She held tightly onto me, as the boat rocked side by side in the water. Without warning, the yacht tipped me against her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around my stomach, her palms around my belly.

Elsa chuckled. "You okay?"

And, oh fuck, I flushed deeply as Olaf took a quickly glimpse at us and then looked back to the opening, gripping hard on the wheel as if he didn't want to see what just happened. He was whistling.

Thanks for making it obvious that you saw what happened, Olaf.

I cleared my throat, feeling extremely embarrassed. I gently pushed Elsa off me and suddenly she had her hands on mine. I looked at our intertwined fingers and then towards her beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled.

"Olaf, can you leave us for the moment?" she asked.

Olaf turned and made his way past us, giving us a smile. He even gave me a little wink before he left. And after he left, Elsa immediately dragged me towards the wheel and placed my palms around the wheel. I stared at the wheel, back to her and then to the wheel again.

"You're going to manipulate Snowflake," she said. Wait, what?!

_No, what the hell?! I can't do that! We're gonna die!_

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto you. We won't die."

Oh. Wait, did she just read my mind?

Slowly, I began to relax as Elsa held tightly onto me, her front against my back and I could feel her silky black suit around me. But... she kept her space. Her fingers intertwined with mine as we silently go through the sea for a long while.

"I hope you like the gift," she said smoothly. I giggled and nodded.

"I love it, Elsa. But I just think... what you're doing for me is a bit—"

"I like being with you, and I'd love to continue to be with you. I'll give you anything."

My eyes turned to her and I frowned, regardless of her smile. "Why am I so special to you?"

Her icy, blue eyes looked at me with want. I could never tell what she was thinking. I wouldn't even know if she'd be lying if I ask her anything. "I told you. You remind me of someone from a long time ago," she said, letting go of my hand, pressed the button for the engine to stop.

"So, I'm only a replacement," I finally got to say. And her eyes were twisted into shock and then to regret. I gulped and wasn't sure if saying that actually made her feel horrible.

"No," she muttered, fingers suddenly, but very softly coming up to my wrists and then to my arms and now, she was hugging me, and I could feel her head against my back. She closed her eyes, and huffed soft breaths against my back, sending chills on my body.

Miss Snow, I'd never know what you want from me.

She pecked my back and I shuddered. I gripped on her arms, wanting to pull away from her. I wasn't who she needed. I wasn't... that someone. Please, stop it, Elsa Snow.

"You're exactly who I want, Miss Smith," she said, lifting her head up and suddenly I was turned around. I was staring right into her eyes again, the sad kind. I gulped, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. _You drive me mad, Elsa Snow. _

"You're strange, alright," I mumbled, hoping that she would smile for once. She gave out a little smirk, her fingers going through my cheeks.

"You barely know me, Miss Smith," she said.

"I know you enough to see such a depressing side of you, Elsa Snow."

She laughed and I was glad I could make her at least giggle. "You're very special, Anna Smith."

_Oh, you beautiful stranger. _

"We should head back. I'm sure your parents want to properly celebrate your graduation?"

"Would you like to come?" I asked and I immediately flustered as soon as she gave me a surprised expression. "I-I mean, if you're not busy, that is." God, keep your mouth shut for a second please, Anna Smith!

But surprisingly, she gave out a little chuckle and nodded. "Of course, it's been months since I'd last saw you, so I guess I should make it up to you."

"This gift is enough, Elsa."

She nodded, hand cupping on my chin. "But, I can give you more than that, Miss Smith," she said softly, my knees getting weak from her chilled voice. Oh no... Back to a little mouse and sexy cat again.

_I'd love to have what you want to give me. _

"Let's get Olaf back," she said, releasing me. Her heels clanked softly up to wooden stairs, getting Olaf back in.

By evening, we managed to get back to the dock.

* * *

**Currently, going ahead and writing other chapters, but I'm fucking suffering from a writers bloooock! :(**

**But man, thanks for 60+ followers and your favs and reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Sorry

**If you're reading this, I'm probably in LA right now and will be there for a week. I'm hoping that I can update the next chapter for you guys to read during my time in LA, so cross your fingers! I'm crossing mine as well. **

**And guess what? I'm going to Disneyland! *Cries happy tears* **

**But seriously, 80+ followers?! What did I do to gain that many followers?! My writing skills sucks as shit! I'm not worth your tiiiimmmmee! I AM ROTTING! *rots away***

***Whisper* You guys are awesome. Stay awesome. **

* * *

Olaf drove silently us to the restaurant my parents booked for the evening. I texted them, telling them that Elsa would come eat with us, and they happily agreed to it. No, it was more like they were fan-girling to it.

When we arrived, I turned to Elsa, but it surprised me that Elsa could look this pretty, yet very distant from the way she was sleeping, her head leaning against the window. I didn't want to disturb her. I wanted take in that beauty of hers in my mind.

_Such a serious sleeping expression. _

"What's wrong?" Olaf turned, noticing Elsa sleeping. I shushed him, and then turned back to Elsa. She seemed exhausted.

"Elsa," I whispered, nudging her shoulder softly. Gosh, I didn't want to wake up this sleeping beauty.

Elsa slowly blinked, and opened her eyes. "Ah, sorry," she mumbled as Olaf got out and opened the backdoor for us.

The blonde stretched her body out and finally got out of the car, stretching a hand towards me. "Miss Smith," she smiled. I grinned as well and gathered my caps and gown and the roses before laying my hand on hers.

She gently pulled me out and I looped my arms around hers. "Sorry I slept," she muttered gently and I shook my head.

"It's fine. But, hey, you still get to eat some food. I'm starving," I replied, rubbing my tummy, letting out an awkward chuckle when it started to growl. Elsa giggled. "I'm sure you are. Let's go meet your parents."

I nodded.

"Elsa, should I wait for you or...?"

Elsa turned to Olaf and shook her head. "I'll call you when I finish. You can take a break, Olaf." The man nodded, and bowed. "Have a nice evening, Miss Smith," he said, and I let out a little giggle.

"You too, Olaf. I'll see you later," I answered back.

Shortly after, we were just standing near the sidewalk, watching Olaf drive off to wherever he was going. "So, Olaf is your...?" I asked, meeting her eyes.

"Olaf's a friend. He works for me and for the company, so you'll see him pretty often with me," Elsa answered. "Now come on, let's not have your parents wait."

When we were in the restaurant, my parents were sitting side by side, talking cheerfully. Pa noticed us coming in, and quickly waved.

"Hey, guys!" he shouted like a kid, and Ma quickly got up from her seat and pulled me into a big hug.

"Aw, my daughter graduating from University... I'm gonna cry again," she whimpered, and I groaned, rolling my eyes to Elsa, who stared at me with a nice, happy grin. _That's what I like to see, Elsa Snow._

And all of sudden, Pa managed to put her arms around Elsa as well, and she was just as surprised as I was.

Elsa gave out a little grin, and patted him in the back, stared back at me with the tenderest blue eyes ever. So Elsa could be cute as well, huh.

"Anna, I'm so happy and super proud for you," Ma said, pulling me out of the hug, while Pa was still attached to the beautiful blonde. _Are you trying to make me jealous, Pa?_

"Thanks, Ma," I said, feeling a bit choked up as I watched her tear up. _Geez, it's only graduation. I still need to find a job._

We hugged for another moment, until we decided it was time to get some food, since... they heard my stomach growl and this was twice for Elsa. Elsa chuckled for a bit and I was flushed once we were seated next to each other. As Pa and Ma ordered food for us, Elsa just kept staring at me, her hand politely propped on the table.

"Your parents are quite... cuddly, aren't they?" she said.

_Cuddly?! Oh wow, I didn't know you can use that word, Miss Snow. _

I shrugged, trying hard not to laugh. "They're very comfortable people, Elsa. I'm sure you'll love them."

She chuckled softly. "I already do, Miss Smith." I turned to her, and she was staring right at me with such a happy grin. "How come... you don't call me by my first name?" I asked, and... Oh no. She was frowning.

"I'd love to. But, I'm much more comfortable using your last name. You don't like it?" she asked, making a pouting expression.

"N-no, no!" I defended. "It's just... you're using my parent's first name, so... I was just wondering why."

Her smile was back again. "They're much older than us, Miss Smith. I respect your parents. If they ask, I'll do it."

I nodded. We stayed quiet for a moment until Pa and Ma decided that they wanted to know more about Elsa. "So, you guys are friends?" Pa asked and Elsa quickly nodded, took a glimpse at me and then back to Pa.

_We... are friends, right?_

"You seem... very familiar, Elsa," Ma said, squinting to take a better look at her face. And suddenly, Elsa frowned, but only for a short moment until she smiled. "No, I've never seen you before, Elena, until now, that is," she said calmly. Yes... she was very familiar... I wasn't dreaming, thank god.

But Ma quickly brushed it off as we continued to talk about me and school as our food came. It was embarrassing when Elsa would just look at me with a little smirk as soon as Ma told her how I mistaken the boys bathroom with the girls and how the first day of university, I tripped on the stairs as I was about to go to my seat and had everyone laughing their heads off... even the professor was laughing at me. He even left the room to catch a breath!

Just let me die.

We continued eating as my parents continued to talk to Elsa, until I felt her hand crawling up on my knee.

I choked on the water I was drinking, stared at Elsa and her hand was off me.

"You okay?" she said, handing me a napkin. I quickly wiped my mouth and my skirt as I continued to cough, and had no way of telling Elsa to put her hands on her sides. God, this woman and her itching fingers...

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," I told her, trying not to blush. Ma looked at strangely, but questioned nothing as she continued to talk. I paid no attention to them, constantly looking over to Elsa who was just smiling and listening to what my parents were saying.

_What the hell are you doing, Elsa?_

"So, are you staying in LA?" Elsa asked, and Pa nodded.

"We'll be staying for a week or so, and then we'll get back to New York," he said.

"Where are you staying, though?"

Pa shrugged. "We booked a hotel. We'll be staying there for a while."

"Ah..."

I stared at her, and suddenly her hand began to crawl up to my knee again, and I flushed, my muscles tensing up. I quickly reached for her hand as soon as it came up to my thigh. But she continued to go up, more... and more...

I gulped, and I was growing hot. _Elsa, you sneaky cat. _

I quickly closed my legs, her hand between my thighs and I could feel her eyes fixed into my soul. Her sneer made it impossible for me to not fluster. Her fingernails began to make its way up towards me skin. I gripped onto her wrist harder, opened my legs and shoved her arm back to her. I frowned at her, and she took a glimpse at me, smile for a second until she got to talking to my parents.

She was being very unprofessional.

"E-excuse me for a second, I'm going to the bathroom," I said, getting up from my seat. "Elsa, can you come with me?"

My parents stared at us in a confusing manner. Elsa smiled and got up from her seat. "Excuse us."

I continued to stride to the bathroom, angry and confused with Elsa just walking behind me, her arms folded against her chest... and god, I wanted to get rid of the smuggling smirk off her fucking face!

When we arrived to the bathroom, I quickly turned to her, my eyebrows crossed. "Elsa, what do you—?"

And suddenly, she was kissing me harshly, pushing me into one of the stalls as she held onto my wrists, putting it over my head. She kicked the door close, and pushed me against it. I groaned against her dominating lips and I was in submission. I grounded my nails against my palms, hoping that she would stop kissing me, although I could continue to hope that she would do this forever.

I let out a tiny moan as she continued to nibble me. I wanted to touch her. She wouldn't let me as long as she was gripping onto me. Her lips began to trail down from mine and towards my jaw line, and stopping to my neck, planting plenty of kisses. I balled my fist up, gritted my teeth as hers grazed against my sensitive skin.

"E-Elsa..." I moaned, and suddenly and finally, she stopped. Her grip loosened and tightened again, and she picked up her head, looking at me with want and need. She left me breathless and I wanted more of her. But... _what are we to each other?_

"You leave me very desperate, Miss Smith," she breathed tenderly to my ear. I shuddered, eyes closed and I felt her tongue going through my earlobe. Her leg pressed between mine, leaving me with wants that I didn't need. She was controlling me and I could not stop her. It could be her scent that drugged me into being this obedient. It could be her beauty, her power, her control over me, or maybe her as a whole. She wanted me, yet I could not give me to her.

I groaned softly, wanting to pull her away, wanting to comply on her wants as well.

She continued to nibble on me for a while until she needed to stop. And we were both panting from the intensity. _I don't get you, Elsa Snow._

I stared at her blankly, trying to catch my breath and she was looking at me with... lust.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, avoiding looks from me. I wasn't angry, no. I was... discombobulated. She was a mystery and I needed to solve her. I just... didn't know how to.

"Y-you..." I sighed, couldn't find any words. But all I know was that... I wanted her and she needed me and was very desperate. What to say...? I looked down on the floor, holding my arms against each other. _Oh, Elsa... you make me feel very sophisticated. _

I could forgive her. "You know," I began to say and she picked up her head, blue eyes darkened with blankness. "I don't... usually get touched like this very often," I told her boldly. And her eyelashes fluttered in confusion, but she managed to let out a little chuckle after. The light in her eyes came back again and gladness took over my confusion.

"Sorry," she repeated. "Your beauty's just too deafening. I couldn't control myself."

I let out a light chuckle. "I don't think your beauty can be compared... to... mine... Elsa..."

And suddenly, she was close to me again. My smile faded and she was looking at me with a severely deliberate expression. She let out a little ghost-like smile that could be barely noticed. "Will you forgive me for my atrocious act?" She cupped my chin in her hand, kissed me gently on the nose and I flushed pink. I looked anywhere, but to her and I nodded.

Elsa smiled gently, backed up and patted my head. "Thank you. Shall we go out to your parents now?"

I nodded, completely hypnotized by her spell. How did she do it?

She wrapped me in her arms, and we got out of the bathroom. My parents were waiting for us, talking amongst themselves. I gently pushed Elsa's arms away. She looked at me with confusion. "It'll be weird if you're holding me like this," I said and she rolled her eyes at me. Excuse you, Elsa Snow.

"Who cares, we're only friends," she said smoothly and put her arm around my shoulder.

Friends!

I shook the thought of us kissing and quickly joined my parents with a happy grin. We finished our food, and we were getting ready to pay, until Elsa stopped us.

"Please, let me pay," she said, taking out her credit card and was just about to hand it to the waiter, until I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me and I shook my head in silent. Elsa looked at my parents and they frowned.

"Let us pay, Elsa. We never had such a gorgeous guest to be with us at dinner before," Ma told her strictly. Elsa stared at her for a while, and nodded. She respected my parents, alright, probably, even more than me.

"Of course, Elena," she said, taking her card back.

After we paid, we left the restaurant and Olaf's car was already waiting in front of us. He was leaning against the car, talking through his phone, until he noticed us coming out. He opened the backdoor for us quickly, and he gave out a warm smile to me. I giggled, and noticed Elsa frowning upon me. Damn it, Elsa.

"Well, I guess, we should head back to the hotel since Elsa is going to take you back home right?" Pa said, stretching his arms, and then reaching for his car keys. I turned to him and gave my parents a big hug.

"Thanks for coming, Ma, Pa," I muttered to them. They both planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm glad I have a daughter like you, Anna," he said, hugging me tightly. We continued to embrace ourselves in our arms, until we managed to say goodbye. Elsa waved goodbye to them as we got into the car.

As Olaf drove, we were quiet, enjoying the soft piano music from the speaker. For a while, I was looking out the window, until I felt something bump onto my shoulder. I turned and it was Elsa sleeping peacefully on me. Her soft fringes brushed against my cheeks, tickling my freckled skin. How could she still look this pretty while asleep?

"She seems exhausted," Olaf said, eyes concentrating on the road. "Please forgive her. She's been working extremely hard these past months, going to different countries, meetings, writing up documents and such."

"Oh, no, it's fine! That's probably why she didn't have time to... you know, text me and stuff."

"I know she seems very strange to you, Miss Smith, but when she has her eyes set on things, it's hard for her to let go. And I'm sure she knows you from a long time ago."

"Yeah... and I also got a feeling I've met her before too."

I turned to the blonde; her serious sleeping expression was back. I sighed heavily. _Who are you, Elsa Snow, and what do you have in that mind of yours?"_

We arrived back to my apartment. "Should we wake her up?" Olaf asked and I shook my head. "Just let her sleep. She's tired. Thank you so much, Olaf," I muttered. He smiled, got out of the car and quickly ran towards the backdoor. I softly laid Elsa down on the seats, caressed her soft hair for a while.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Snow," I whispered soft words to her and was just about to get out of the car until I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around, seeing Elsa's palm around my wrist.

"This... is all my fault..." she mumbled, a trickle of tear going down her cheek. I blinked, and furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sorry..." she muttered under her breath.

"She's dreaming about it again, huh..." Olaf mumbled and I turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He quickly turned his head, not looking at me, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, never mind. It's nothing."

Ugh, damn it.

I nodded, slightly disappointed, but I questioned nothing. I was sure she was just exhausted from work. I gently pulled her hand off me, and soothed her hair, wiping that tear off her. "Goodnight, Elsa."

I quickly got out of the car with my stuff, said goodbye to Olaf, and was extremely tired. I fell asleep right away as soon as I got back from home. Good thing Kristoff was already snoring away as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Drunk in Love

"Anna!"

"What?!" I shouted back to Kristoff as I go through my phone in bed. I glared at his jolly expression.

"You know, I don't know how you do it, but she seems pretty interested in you," he said, and I turned my back on him. Of course, Elsa Snow was interested in me. These desperate kisses she gave me, the way she touched me... oh, I'd crave for more.

"And she's hot," Kristoff added. Oh, lay off Kristoff Bjorman.

I groaned in exasperation, letting my mind wander in jumbles of thoughts. She left me hanging. I wasn't always myself when I was with her. I'd only spent four days with her, and I was spent, having thoughts that I was being used. No, she wouldn't use me. I wouldn't believe it.

"The party's today, you know?" I heard Kristoff said. I turned to him, frowning. Party? Oh, right. The graduation party.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"Do you know what to wear?"

I grinned, got up from my bed and towards my closet, taking out a strapless green dress, tight enough to show my figure, and short enough to show half way down my thighs. "So, how is it? I brought this two weeks ago," I said proudly. He wolf whistled and clapped.

"Man, if you're gonna wear that, there's gonna be a whole bunch of people that will go all flirty with you."

_One is enough._

I chuckled, put it back in my closet and began to set myself in bed, until the doorbell rang. I grrumbled, got back up from bed and went for the door, opened it and found Olaf standing by the door with his usual smile and his usual neat clothing.

"Olaf?"

Kristoff sat up in bed and stared at us silently.

"Elsa got something for you," Olaf grinned, taking out a car key. No way. She did not.

I frowned and took the car key from his hand, and sighed heavily. "No, I-I can't accept this." I gave him back the key, and he let out a little pout. "Elsa wants you to have it," he replied softly. Why?!

"Olaf, I—"

"Please," he pleaded, and I had no way of wanting to refuse when he had those sad little puppy eyes. But I was angry for sure. Why would she spend all these money on me? Who was she?! I rubbed my temples, stared at the key, pondering whether or not to just take it for a long moment.

I sighed and took the car key. "Thanks Olaf," I said unwillingly.

"Elsa will be glad you accepted it," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him. After that, he left, and I closed the door, looking at Kristoff who just had a smugly little grin on his face_. I'm gonna punch him._

"She's interested," he said.

"Oh, shut up!"

I sat back down on my bed, just constantly looking at the car key. I twirled it in my palm, and sighed, plopping my back down on my bed sheet. My phone vibrated, and I stared it, frowned and quickly got up from bed. It was Elsa and her text.

"_It's a graduation gift, Miss Smith." _

I frowned and began tapping my screen.

"You are wasting money on me and I don't know why you are doing that."

"_Are you angry?" _

"YES. LOOK, I AM BEYOND ANGRY RIGHT NOW, ELSA!"

"_I can hear you screaming through the text." _

"I'M ANGRY, ELSA SNOW."

"_I'm sure you are. How should I repay you?" _

"BY TAKING THE CAR BACK."

"_That's unreasonable, Miss Smith." _

"YOU'RE being unreasonable, Miss Snow."

"_I like being unreasonable. ;)"_

"How dare you, Elsa Snow."

And suddenly, my anger slowly faded away. She was very enjoyable. I couldn't help, but smile at her text. _The things you do to me, Miss Snow._

Her reply soon appeared through my screen.

"_Are you still mad? Guess what, I'm not returning the car." _

"I am still mad, Elsa Snow. And you are very sneaky, I'll tell you that."

"_I take that as a compliment. Accept the car, please." _

I sighed.

"Fine, thank you, Miss Snow. I appreciate it."

"_You are very welcome."_

I groaned and threw my phone over to the bedside. Kristoff was just staring at me, still with that smile on his face and I wish I could wipe it off him. "She's stubborn, Kristoff," I told him in a lazy manner and he just laughed.

"Or you're just soft hearted, Anna," he replied.

* * *

That night, the graduation party, hosted by Jake, one of the popular kids among our University, was located in a club. For hours, almost half of the graduates were partying, drinking, dancing and maybe even making out. Ariel decided to pull me into the dance floor and we managed to go crazy for god knows how long. By the time I got tired, and almost drunk, I decided to go to the bathroom, dragging Ariel with me.

"You know, that girl from graduation, I'd date her!" she shouted over the loud music.

"You're straight, though," I said.

"I'd still date her!" she yelled, and I chuckled, holding onto the almost drunk girl as we went to the bathroom. When we got out of the bathroom, we were starting to go back to the counter to grab more drinks, but Ariel stopped us, tugging my arm.

"Hey, that girl is here," she said. And I frowned, staring at where she was looking at. Oh, fucking hell.

And there she was, sitting in the VIP center, five beautiful girls all around her. She was laughing, talking to the girls, whispering_,_ and ugh,_ touching! _And her blue eyes in the dark were staring right at me, her arm wrapping around one of the girls' waists and another sitting on her lap. I stared back at her in shock and anger. Or was it just pure jealousy?

"Hey, you're not gonna go to her?" Ariel turned to me.

I was silent, my eyes bored into her soul. She was beautiful with her hair down, with a red dress with a strap on one shoulder, tightly wrapped around her body, showing little bits of her cleavage. But she was trying to make me jealous. How did she know I was here? That stalker...

Her finger was pointing at me, indicating that I should go to her. I frowned, questions filling my head.

"I'll be back," I told Ariel and went over to the VIP center, glaring at the blonde. But just as I was about to go, a body guard stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's fine, let her come in," Elsa said and he nodded, letting me in. I stood in front of her, arms crossed.

"Ladies, you should go right now," she told the other girls and they all got whiny for leaving. I rolled my eyes, letting out a little groan. Fucking jealousy... stop it! My eyes widened when one of the girls kissed her on the lips and she quickly accepted it before leaving. I cleared my throat, eyes looking anywhere but her until everyone left.

The two of us did a stare off, one glaring intensely and another just smirking.

"How did you find me?" I asked, tone strict and low which somehow surprised me. She shook her head, and let out a little chuckle.

"It's a coincidence, Miss Smith. I didn't know you were going to have a party here," she said, patting a seat next to her. "Come, sit with me."

"Then... why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Work has been a pain to me. I wanted to relax for a bit." She patted a seat next to her. "Come here," she ordered.

I was hesitant for a while, but her voice was commanding. I couldn't refuse. I sat down next to her, looking extremely insecure. She started to pour alcohol on a shot glass and plopped a cranberry and handed to me.

"I'm sure you can withstand some vodka?"

Vodka?!

I stared at the cup in front of me. "I'm drunk enough, Elsa," I told her, and she was pouting.

"Just once," she commanded and I'd given in. I took the cup from her hand and we cheered, bringing the whole liquid in me. Ugh, too strong!

She chuckled softly when I started to cough; making weird faces from the strong alcohol.

"Low tolerance?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Just the taste that I hate," I said, grabbing another cranberry to get rid of the medicine-like taste. Ugh, that tasted horrible.

She was staring at me again, slowly drinking her vodka. "You look beautiful," she said, her eyes trailing down to my bare legs, and suddenly, I could feel her finger on my bare back, tracing circles. I shuddered, straightened my back and I grabbed her wrist. My cheeks were turning red, possibly from the alcohol or maybe even from this woman's fingers that just couldn't control itself for at least for a second! I gulped, as she closed our gaps between us. She was breathing on my ear and her free hand was placed on my thigh, her fingers tickling me. _Oh my god, Elsa Snow, stop it!_

"E-Elsa..."

Shaking, I grabbed her hand that was on my thigh. She quickly took it, and squeezed it as she breathed in my ear.

"Do you like my gift?" she breathed into me. I almost let out a little moan from her cold breath. I turned to her, and she had her hand cupped on my chin. Her eyes paralyzed me into submission and her lips... I wanted to kiss her lips. My mind was blank... probably from the alcohols that I'd been drinking for the evening. She was staring at me with such fasinating expression and I was just staring back at her with innocence, and blankness.

God, what have you done to me, Elsa?

_I want you... I want you so much..._

"Are you going to answer me, Anna Smith?" she whispered to me, and we were so close, our nose brushing against each other. She was sober, and I was drunk from her beauty. _Why are you doing this to me?_

She was hurting me, and healing me each time with her lips and fingers.

Elsa pulled me nearer to her, eyes darkened for me. "Answer me," she commanded lowly, and I couldn't help but obey her.

"I-I love it," I muttered in her command. She smiled gently, and kissed me tenderly. Without even knowing, I was pinned down by her again as I was lying down on the couch, moaning against her. I was drunk, alright. And my heart was pounding in sonic speed.

Her fingers made its way from my wrists, to my hips and I was hugging her, bringing her closer to me, feeling her. But she slowly pulled away, looking at me breathlessly and sighing. _No, don't leave..._

"We're drunk," she said, laughing and fumbling along with her hair. Elsa pulled us up to sit up straight, leaving me hanging and desperate and red. "Shall we head home?" she asked, getting up from her seat. I avoided looking at her and shook my head.

"No, I need to stay for a bit," I answered tenderly. She blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong and smiled. She planted a kiss on my forehead, and stroked my hair.

"You're very beautiful, Miss Smith, don't you forget that," she said and then left the club. I continued to sit, trying to figure out why she'd do something like this to me. Touch me, kiss me, and then leave me like nothing happen. Damn you, frustration. Damn _you_, Elsa Snow.

I wanted to drown myself in alcohol and so, that was what I did. I continued to drink the vodka, plunging myself into a drunken state. It tasted awful, but I handled it well.

I didn't even know the party was already over, and Kristoff and Ariel were trying to find me. And when they did, I was too drunk to even think.

"Anna," Kristoff called and I opened my eyes, and instead of Kristoff that I was looking at, it was Elsa.

I chuckled in such a harsh manner, "You're very mysterious, Miss Snow." I reached for his cheek, stroking it softly.

Kristoff frowned. "Anna, I'm not _Miss Snow_. Let's get you home," he said, trying to pick me up. But I quickly flung him off me.

"No!" I shouted angrily. "You are one frustrating person... Elsa... Snow, you know that?"

Kristoff sighed, and reached for my purse. "What are we going to do with her?" he asked Ariel. She shrugged, arms crossed on her chest.

"How about calling that girl? She was here a while ago," she suggested and Kristoff agreed.

"You have no idea what I feel about you, don't you?!" I shouted drunkenly, my cheeks flushed from the alcohol. God, what was wrong with me?

After a few rings, Elsa picked up_. "Hello?"_

"Hey, I'm Anna's friend and she's currently super drunk right now and I don't know what to do about her. I think she's hallucinating right now, but can you come over to pick her up? We're in the club right now," Kristoff said with extreme profession. Of course. He was from the newspaper club after all. He smoothed my hair constantly as I continued to lie on the couch, mumbling softly to myself.

"_Alright, I'll come by right away. Stay with her, please_," she said and then hanged up immediately.

"Anna, hang in there," he said and I slowly opened my eyes, this time, seeing Kristoff instead of Elsa. I chuckled from my blurry vision.

"Geez, Kristoff... why did I even fall in love... with... someone... that makes me... feel so... incomplete...?"


	7. Chapter 7: Sad Romance

**So, it's a very short chapter. Sowwwwyy :( But it's also the most important one too. :D**

* * *

When I woke up, my head was aching and I had no idea where I was. I groaned, wanting to stay in the comfortable bed that I was sleeping in. Ugh, what was I thinking, indulging myself in alcohol just to find myself having a terrible headache?

I sighed, forcing myself up from the queen sized bed. Rubbing my forehead and groaning from the pain, I realized... I wasn't wearing my dress. Instead, I was wearing a white collar shirt, large enough to cover half way down my thighs, my braids undone and was a fucking mess. Fuck, I wasn't wearing any underwear either. I was frantically looking around, but found nothing, besides a large white closet, white bookshelf, a Mac and an iPad on a glass table.

I couldn't remember anything, but I'd just hope that nobody did anything to my body. Despite having a headache, I decided to explore... where ever this place was. I wrapped myself in the blanket, slowly getting out of bed. It was quiet... really quiet.

Once I got out to the hallway, it was like an art gallery. Paintings, and drawings were on each side of the wall in frames, but I didn't have time to admire such beautiful artwork yet. Soon enough, I could hear... music?

I quickly got out of the hall; a large room came to view with nothing but a white piano, the skyscrapers that was coming in night view from the window... and Elsa looking out the window. But, somehow... she seemed different. She looked very... dejected. Elsa was only wearing a blue collar shirt, her legs complete exposed. She had a black violin in one hand, and a bow in another. I wanted to go to her, say hi, but something... it was like she was holding me back from doing that.

She picked up her violin and placed it under her chin and started playing. It was beautiful, the way she was being like she was part of the violin, part of the music; it was all very beautiful, but soon became very bitter. She had her eyes closed, and all of the sudden, a sparkle of tear made its way down her cheek as she continued to play.

That music... it was familiar... but I couldn't grasp onto it.

I wanted to comfort her, for whatever she was crying about, but I didn't. The moon made her looked like an angel that had lost her way from heaven. I leaned against the wall, staring at her thin figure and enjoying the violin playing. For a while, I thought she was grunting. And before I knew it, the violin playing stopped abruptly, and bow was quickly slipped from her hand, dropping to the floor. The room echoed from the fall as if she didn't drop it on purpose.

I studied her expression, but... she just stared at the bow coldly as if she'd given up on everything, her violin slipping back to her side. Her blue eyes glistered in tears, but she was holding back from crying. Elsa got down on the floor, placed her violin gently down and eventually got her hands on the bow. Her fingers gently ran up and down the gray stick, and soon enough, with the strength she had, she snapped the bow in half and threw it over the room, horse hair flying all over. She let out an aggravating cry, slamming her fist on top of the piano.

I frowned, my heart aching to go to her, ask her what was wrong. But I couldn't. I wanted to watch her, try to understand her from afar. If I did go to her, I wouldn't know what she'd do to me.

Her left hand began to crawl up over to her right shoulder, rubbing it gently and she sighed heavily, laying her head on top of her piano.

_Who are you, Elsa Snow?_

"Miss Smith, you should be sleeping right now."

Uh-oh.

I blinked, and her blue eyes were targeted towards me. She picked her head up from the piano, her eyebrows crossed in anger. I blinked again, heart beating quickly as she began to walk towards me. I wanted to back away, but I was completely frozen.

"You saw everything," she said, tone strict and low as if she might kill me if I said yes. Suddenly, she gripped onto my upper arms, and pushed me up against the wall in full force. I had to hiss from the aching pain of her grip.

"E-Elsa, I—"

I could literally hear her growl as she torn the blanket away from my body, her eyes still boring into me. Fuck, I was scared. The things she would do to me were hard to imagine. She was unpredictable. She was surely a puzzle that I could never solve.

Her eyes glistered in darkness and blankness, and she made me feel like I was helpless. She was against me, her hand tightly gripping onto my arms, not letting go. My breathing was ragged as she continued to let out a terrifying glare.

"Sorry..." I muttered softly, and quickly her anger faded and she smiled tenderly at me, loosening her grip on me. Elsa sighed softly, her arms propped against the wall and her head leaning against my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat, feeling her cool breath against my skin.

"You worried me, Miss Smith," she muttered, eyes closed. Shit, I didn't remember anything.

"D-Did you bring me here?" I asked her, trying to forget what had happened before. I felt her nodding on my shoulder, which gave me a chance to grin. She made me feel hopeless sometimes, but I couldn't help smiling at the caring side of hers. It was like she had different personalities, from being intimidating to being angry to being caring. What was with this woman that I like about? What was it that she likes about me?

She picked up her head, a gentle smile on her face. She swept a strand of hair behind my ear and I cringed in delight from her fingers. I stared at her blankly as her eyes wander around my expression with the softest expression ever.

"You were drunk. Olaf was in the middle of drive me back home, but your friend... was it Christopher?"

"It's Kristoff," I grinned at her soft side. And she returned the grin as well.

"He told me that I should come get you. So I did," she said as she caressed my cheeks and sighed for my careless actions. "What were you thinking, drinking all that vodka? You almost give me a heart attack, you know?"

I stared at her with lost.

_I was thinking about you. _

But I stayed silent, feeling guilty that she had to see this sloppy side of me. Yeah, what was I thinking exactly?

"You should get some sleep, Miss Smith," she said. I shook my head, and looked over to the broken bow. I could feel her eyebrows twitching at me, her eyes poisoned in pain. And I could feel it... her regret, her sorrow, her... pain. What was it about her that was so painful to look at?

"Your... bow," I mumbled and she quickly took her hand off me, and she turned away. I frowned as I heard her sigh heavily.

"W-what happened?" I asked, and by then I knew it was a terrible mistake to ask her that. She smoothed her hair back and suddenly I was up against the wall again, her expression stern. Her darkened blue eyes staring right into my soul, her palm slammed right onto the wall, next to my ear and my heart was pounding like crazy. She had this look as if she was yearning for something... yearning for me.

"C-can you tell me why you... did that? I-I mean, your violin playing is beautiful and such, but—"

She chuckled bitterly, but slowly stopped and that grimacing look was back again. Her eyes rolled down to the floor quietly.

"It's not how it used to be," she muttered, almost too softly that I couldn't hear. _Wait... what the hell is she talking about?_

"W-why?" I asked, but she only stopped saying anything. No, she wouldn't tell me. Stop with the secrets, Miss Snow... Please.

"Go. To. Sleep," she commanded and it was harsher than ever when she was only whispering to me. Her seductive eyes stared at me, meeting my helpless ones. Her hand was on my chin, turning my head to her. "Please, Miss Smith," she said softly this time, and I couldn't help but obey her.

_She doesn't know how I feel. She doesn't know how I feel. She doesn't know how I feel. _

"Why don't you come...?" I asked her, trailing off. She stared at me, emotionless and quickly a smirk perked up from her expression. And I was suddenly very glad that I'd get her mood lifted even if it was for a short amount of time.

She reached for my hair, gently smoothing out the messiness.

"I'd love to sleep with you," she replied softly and I flushed. That wasn't meant to come out like that! "But I have things to do right now." Oh. Oddly, I was a bit disappointed.

"I-It's past three in the morning, though," I stuttered, unsure what I should say.

"No, I'm fine," she said, shaking her head. _Sure, Miss Snow._ I looked carefully, seeing her with dark circles that were coated with light makeup. She was tired. Definitely.

"You look... tired," I muttered, frowning when she stopped staring at me. I didn't even know that I had my hand up on her cheek. I was flushed and I quickly pulled my hand away once her eyes were met with mine. "I-I mean, I can see your dark circles... and not that I don't want to sleep with you, it's just I-I want to—I mean, I want you to... you know, stay healthy... and... such," I said, trailing off in embarrassment. I stared at the ground, feeling heat rushing through my face.

_God, Anna, why can't you just shut your damn mouth for just a second!_

Fortunately, I took the giggles out of Elsa.

"I'll be fine. I'll go to sleep when I'm done with my work," she replied with a satisfying grin. "Now, why don't you head back to bed?"

I nodded, but felt a slight breeze down below. "Um... I-I... my underwear..."

Elsa blinked. "Oh, sorry. I took it to the washing machine."

What?!

I blushed, mouth dry once she said that. She saw everything. I let out a little cough, letting my insecurity out. Damn it, she knew my body before she even got to know me!

"Don't worry, you look beautiful, Miss Smith," she said, despite seeing me currently in hell right now. I bit my bottom lip, staring at the floor so that I could just be little and just hide away from this woman. I gripped onto the bottom of my collar shirt.

Suddenly, I felt her hand under my chin and she made me look up to her.

"Your biting is very tempting, Miss Smith, you know that?" she said with a very attractive smile on her face. And she kissed me, pulling my collar against her. Gosh, I was all tensed up and blushing as she ravaged me. I slowly relaxed as soon as she tangled her fingers around mines, gently putting my arms around her neck and hers around my waist. For a minute, I let her kiss me until we pulled away and I was flushing badly, my heart feeling like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"Sleep?" she asked and I nodded, fiddling with my fingers and looking down on the floor with a very embarrassed expression that even Elsa would find cute.

"I-I'll see you later..." I muttered unaware of my high pitched voice, quickly walking back to the bedroom. I could feel her little smirk behind my back.

* * *

**Summer's over and highschool is back, which meant meeting new people, working with others, a bunch of projects and homeworks, and also, shitty updates. But I'm gonna try to update in regular time Wendsday, Thursday or Friday... which is so not regular.**

**Cue: Sad Romance. *Tears rolling down my right cheek***

**That's what Elsa was playing also.**


	8. Chapter 8: Hello

"Miss Smith..."

Huh?

A hand softly ran through my hair, the sensation made me cringe in delight and in relaxation. I shuddered under the warm blanket, wanting to sleep in more. The hand slowly came down to my cheek and to my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. I groaned as I tried to shake it off.

"Miss Smith..." the voice whispered to my ear again, and slowly, I opened my eyes against my wills, finally realizing who was calling me out from my slumber. Elsa's face was hovering over me and immediately, my eyelids were wide open. I had the urge to sit up and when I did, I hit my head against Elsa's and we both groaned in pain. She chuckled as she rubbed her forehead, backing away from me.

"Wow, that was sudden," she said, laughing at my clumsiness and stumbling on the floor, trying to get a grip on the bedside. I flushed and was completely speechless.

"Uh... I'm—you're... this... A-are you okay?" I managed out and mentally slapped myself for not apologizing first.

She stood up straight and let out a little laugh. "I'm fine, but I have to get to work right now," she said. I nodded, staring at her outfit, a black suit with a blue tie. Why does she look so gorgeous with suits _and_ dresses?! _This is insane. _I was drooling at her figure, not paying any attention to what she was saying.

As I continue to space out, Elsa suddenly grabbed onto the back of neck and her lips were on me again. My eyes were wide open from the surprise kiss, my hand gripping onto her toned, but thin upper arm as she gripped onto my jaw. I let out a little whiney moan when she pulled away as she caressed my freckled cheeks, her cold hands brushing against my freckles, below my eyes. I looked at her dazed, just half awake as I tried to comprehend her actions.

"Good morning," she muttered softly and sweetly to me. I gave out a little smile.

"Good morning," I replied back.

"You can sleep more if you want," she whispered. "But I'm sure you have things to do as well?"

_I can't sleep after what you just did, Elsa!_

I gave out a little nod. Since my parents were staying for a week in LA, I might as well spend some time with them. Of course, I never planned to go back to New York with them because I really love living here... especially now when she was here.

"I-I need to... see my parents..." I told her shyly. She nodded with a gentle smile on her face. Last night... she was different. Very... different.

"Stay for a little bit. You're going to have to eat breakfast, alright?" she said and I nodded.

"Good." She walked out of the room, as I sat in bed, looking at her thin back, my knees pulled up against my chest. _Why did I fall for her?_

She has money, currently a CEO, beautiful, and was strangely, very... _very_ kind. But here I was, curling up in one of her bed, trying to get my thoughts straightened up—getting my _heart_ to straighten up, which was nearly impossible. She was rich, I was just... an average University student that just graduated two days ago with barely enough money to keep me on track of life. She has needs and I was one of her needs. And I _fell in love_ with someone this... strange, which I just couldn't get at all.

I just... don't fucking get it anymore.

I sighed, engulfing myself in total darkness in the blanket. Elsa came back with my dress and heels and a new set of clothes to wear.

"I don't think you should wear a dress, Miss Smith," she said and I picked my head up, seeing her with her arms outstretched with a v-neck shirt, a green flannel and a pair of jeans with my under garments.

I slowly took it. "Thanks, Elsa," I muttered softly, bringing my clothes up to my chest and she went back to the doorway.

"Get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside," she said gently, but I only stared at her, overtaken by empty, cold thoughts. She quickly shut the door and I could hear her heels descending through the hall.

_You drive me crazy sometimes, Elsa Snow. How are you doing this?_

I took my time getting dressed, rolling up my sleeves from the flannel. These clothes... they looked expensive as if they cost hundreds of dollars. And they smelled very expensive... like Elsa. They smelled _like_ Elsa.

I dragged myself out of the room, and immediately, the art around the hall had taken me in amazement. It was beautiful, for sure. Though, I never really understood the meaning of most arts, but these were full of nature, music, diversity of people.

"They're my grandfather's paintings," a voice came in next to me. I almost choked on my saliva once I noticed her admiring the paintings next to me, her arms crossed together and looking up proudly at the paintings.

"H-He paints?" I asked.

"Used to. He's gone now," she replied.

Oh.

"I-I'm—"

"You're probably hungry right now," she interrupted, probably not wanting me to pity her. Indeed, I was hungry. "Come, I cooked up some bacon and egg. Added some salad as well," she said, reaching for my hand and dragging me through the room (living room maybe?) from yesterday and to the kitchen. I looked behind me as she hauled me, finding no bow and no violin, but just a white piano sitting by the corner, and some furniture as well with a too big of a flat screen TV planted on the wall and plants sitting by the corner.

The view of LA was magnificent, sunlight going through the windows and birds chirping through the morning sky. Skyscrapers looked tall enough and thin enough that it would crash down any day. This... was her home—this beautiful place.

How rich was she to just leave a whole bunch of space in this gigantic room? Was every room like this?

The familiar smell of bacon and egg made its way through my nostrils, making my belly scream for food. It growled loudly, almost immediately as I sat by the counter and I flushed pink, hearing Elsa chuckling softly at me as she poured some milk for me.

"Eat up, Miss Smith," she said and I obeyed. I squirmed in delight from the taste.

"Did you make this?" I asked her excitedly, and she nodded.

"Do you like it?" she said, sitting across from me, her braid brushing against the marbled counter. She placed her chin on top of her palm, propping itself on the counter, staring at me with such calmness and fascination. I gave out a quick nod and continued to stuff everything into my mouth as if I hadn't eaten anything in years.

She could cook as well. _That's a bonus, Miss Snow!_

Soon enough, I managed to finish everything off with a glass of milk and satisfaction. "Thanks for the food," I said. Elsa chuckled and suddenly, her thumb swept through the top of my lips.

"Milk," she said, licking her thumb and I was blushing again. God, Elsa stop making me blush so much!

I wanted to crawl under a blanket in embarrassment.

"T-thanks," I muttered. For a while, we were silent, her gentle, mysterious eyes were targeted at me. I fidgeted, avoiding her looks until her hand came up to my cheek, caressing it. I looked up and my heart just dropped when she had that sorrowful expression back from yesterday—no, it happened more than yesterday.

"E-Elsa," I mumbled, her fingers gently running through my hair and cheek. Her eyes sparkled in tears and as one ran down her cheek, my finger came up to her, slowly wiping her grief out and then cupping onto her soft, pale cheek. "What's wrong, Elsa?" I asked softly.

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered. "I missed you... so much..."

It was as if I wasn't there. I frowned and placed my hand on top of hers. What was she talking about? No, more like_, who_ was she talking about? She continued to stare at me with that look and I had no clue what to do with her. _What are you hiding from me, Elsa?_

I was going to think that this girl was crazy... but no, she was just hurt. About something.

Something that I didn't know of.

Something that I _should_ know of.

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered again, another drop of tear traveled down her cheek, looking at me in a clear distant feeling. She continued to stroke my cheek softly with her thumb and I was extremely confused, and dazed, and angry.

"Elsa... Why are you saying sorry?" I asked, growing impatient, but it was as if I wasn't there as she continued to stare at me longingly. The violin... her crying... her sudden interest in me... what was all this? What was it that she wanted me to know?

What the fuck was I suppose to think?!

"Will you tell me?" I asked softly, practically afraid what she would say to me. But she blinked, staring at me in shock in an instant and pulled her hand back from my cheek. Elsa quickly wiped her tears, looking at me with fear and now, I was just so confused and bewildered.

"S-sorry," she said getting up from her seat, and backing away from me, hand rounded up in a fist as she placed it on her chest. She wasn't even staring at me!

"W-what—"

"Come," she said in a thick tone as if that breakdown was absolutely nothing. "Your car's waiting." She cleared her throat, looking down on the floor. I shouldn't push her... I couldn't, anyway.

I... wouldn't.

I got down from my chair and came towards her, putting my palms on top of her chest.

"What's bothering you?" I managed out, my voice smooth and soft—calming, her eyes slowly coming up to meet my teal ones. I bit my lip, running her blank, tired expression through my mind. She didn't sleep last night, I swore. Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, again avoiding looking at me.

"Nothing," she mumbled, looking down on the floor and fumbling with her fringes.

It was obvious that she was lying to me. But what could I do? She wouldn't tell me anything, being very stubborn and quiet about this.

If only I was this stubborn about her, too.

She just had to be a pain, didn't she?

"Please," she started coldly, "Can we just go outside, now?"

I gave out a hesitant nod and she let out a smile that left me very uncertain and disrupt. Her fingers stroke through my hair once. "Thank you," she replied.

"W-wait!" I said and she stopped walking, turning around, her head tilting in confusion.

"Your tie..." I came up to her again, got my hand on her tie and started fixing it. I could feel her cold, sorrowful eyes on me as I concentrated on not looking at her, but at the piece of blue cloth. "There, it's perfect now," I said, patting it on her chest, looking up at her proudly, but the proudly smile I had was gone soon enough.

I clenched hard on her collar when she was staring at me darkly, expression that was so hard to tell if she was wanting and needing or just plain depressed and tired.

I gulped as I was being lured by her gaze. Never had I been this... this discomforted before. Just by _one _woman. I never thought someone would make me feel so conflicted.

"Y-you shouldn't be hanging around long," I said. "I-I mean," I stared at the floor, "You have work and it seems like I'm holding you back from—"

She pushed me against her and slipped her lips against mine, hand running through my hair. It was a light and fluffy kiss which I enjoyed very much. She pulled away almost immediately and smiled gently.

"Thank you," she said lightly.

_No. Thank you, Miss Snow._

I nodded, a blush creeping through my skin as we walked out of her apartment, her palm softly enveloped around mine. I decided to let her hold my hand for once. Olaf was waiting for us downstairs, twirling the car key around his finger. It was a different car, a pleasantly, nice white Audi RS 5 in front of us.

"It's your car," Elsa said, turning back to me with her usual attractive smile. But I wasn't returning the smile. I mean, I was happy that she would do something like this for me, to buy a car for me, but... it was a lot of money that she was spending. No, she didn't care anyway. And she wouldn't.

"Do you like it?" she asked and I nodded slightly excited and a bit unhappy. I couldn't tell her that she was just wasting money when she was looking this happy, like a kitty, to me. Her happy grin could literally melt me.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and patted me to get in the car.

As Olaf drove Elsa back to her company, my mind was just filled with questions, lots of confusion and anger. But mostly confusion.

I looked out the window, and sighed loudly, unaware that Elsa was looking at me. I felt her hand on mine, forcing my fingers apart as she tangled her fingers between mine.

I turned to look at my hand and then to her, wanting to pull my hand away. We were friends. What did she think she was doing to me?

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"_You're_ what's wrong," I blurted out and I'd admit, it took courage enough for me to say that. Or maybe I just didn't realize that I'd said that. I didn't care if she was angry because... she was.

She let go of my hand and whipped her head to the window. Her fingers rounded up in a fist, clutching on her knee. But I didn't care. I needed answers... desperately.

"You didn't sleep yesterday didn't you?" I asked, sliding myself more near to her. She said nothing. "Answer me, Elsa," I said softly, trying not to provoke her to get angry. She was scary enough. But it was obvious... it was obvious that I cared for her. Just that... I wouldn't know if she realize.

"Olaf, put on headphones now," she said.

"Of course," he said, stopping at the red light and started putting on music for his own entertainment.

For a while we stayed quiet as if she needed time to think. Time was going by slower than usual.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, turning to me and that look! What the hell was with that expression?! She reached for my head, but I grabbed her wrist, putting it on her side as I continued to glare at her, trying to be as big as I could possibly be.

"Why?" I asked her, and she was completely overwhelmed by my confidence. But in the inside, I was scared and frustrated.

_Weak. _

She sighed and looked out to the window. "You wouldn't understand," she said softly.

"I wouldn't if you don't tell me, Elsa. What you're doing to yourself... to _me_, is really—"

"Are you angry?"

"Yes." Damn, I was blunt and she was just so calm about everything like she was made out of ice or something.

She looked at me and then smiled with tenderness, yet it felt so wretched, smoothing her fringes back. Hot.

"I get nightmares," she told me softly, laying her head against the window and looking down on her fingers. "The... bad kind," she said, chuckling.

Finally she'd tell me something. "Tell me about it," I asked her. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it and just trying to encourage her. Her blue eyes looked at our hands and then to me and back.

"Remember when I told you about that person that made me miserable for all these years?"

I nodded.

"I get nightmares about her. She was always in my sleep almost every night, smiling gently at me in the dark and I'd just keep apologizing, telling her that everything I did was my fault and that I should be the one that suffered in her place. I just couldn't stand it when she was just smiling in front of me like everything seems fine," she said. "It's okay, she says. I'm fine, she says. But I... I'm the one at fault. I almost..." she paused, sighing and trying to get rid of the horrible lump stuck in her throat. I squeezed her hand, telling her that it was okay to say it. She smiled bitterly for a second to me before continuing.

"_I... almost killed her."_

Oh, shit...

I was speechless, overwhelmed by these cold words coming out of Elsa's mouth. She looked at me, watching my expression as if she wanted me to say something, for she didn't like this silence around her. I cleared my throat.

"The girl... what's her name?" I asked and her expression dulled.

"I don't want to talk about her, Miss Smith," she answered, squeezing my hand tightly. I winced and suddenly, she pulled me up against her, our nose brushing against each other, her eyes meeting mine.

"It's... discomforting," she said, voice low and it managed to get all sexy.

_God damn it, Olaf's right there, Miss Snow!_

I gulped, heat filling in my body. I could feel her breathing lightly against me. I couldn't even figure if she was angry at me or not. She set me up between her legs and I was kneeling in front of her, facing her. I was on top of her and she was just sitting in her seat, staring into my eyes, a little smirk perking upon her lips. She grabbed the back of my neck, taking an advantage of my surprised expression.

"I told you, Miss Smith. I don't like being overly exposed," she whispered into my ears. I shuddered, using my free hand as support, putting it on top of her left shoulder. I almost let out a tiny squeak from her breath. She let her fingers run through my fringes as I fiddled with her collar. Elsa leaned back from her seat, dragging my braid towards her softly. She brought it up to her nose, and sniffed it, making me blush deeply.

"You're so sweet..." she said, her eyes darkening into greed and wants. I bit my bottom lip, trying to contain my composure, and especially my heart beat.

"Elsa..." I muttered. I was mesmerized and hypnotized by her. But it was as if she didn't hear me. She stared at me blankly, her legs between mine and her free hand slowly coming up to my back. She ignored me and pushed me up against her even more.

God, I could feel her breasts against mine, her minty breath against my warm skin. It just felt... soothing. Like my body was meant to be... for her. Like magnets. That's right, magnets.

For some reason, my eyes trailed down to her lips and suddenly, I had the freaking urge to pull her tie towards me. I crashed my lips against hers, getting a comfortable, and fluttery feeling in my body. I could almost feel her shudder from the impact and my overall confidence.

Her lips... it was like a home to me.

She didn't expect me to kiss her, but she wanted me as much as I wanted her. God, oh, why... _why _did I have to fall for her? And falling hard?

It was a light kiss, but it was enough for her to smile and enough for me to become nervous. It was unfair to see her smile so sweetly to me while I was just kneeling in front of her, fiddling with her tie and staying awkward. She played around with my braid, twirling the tip around her fingers, as I breathed heavily, drunken by her beauty and control. I was like... a puppet.

I stared at her blankly. "S-sorry," I mumbled, trying to push myself off her, but she held onto my wrist tightly, and I had no idea what she was thinking in that bizarre mind of hers. "E-Elsa..." I tugged my wrist towards me; still, she didn't let me go.

Her other hand was wrapped around my hip and suddenly, she set me down on her, and now, I was sitting down on her lap. I yelped, completely embarrassed by the sudden action. "Elsa... what are you—"

"You're so sexy, Miss Smith," she whispered, her hand cupping on my chin. I was staring right at her. Ugh, what was she? A moment ago, she was all depressed and now she was controlling me!

I was huffing and puffing, completely ignoring the fact that Olaf was in front of us. I could feel her breasts against me, her fringes slightly touching my forehead, my heart pounding hard enough to make me faint. My restrained hand was around her neck. This situation... it was quite... arousing, I'd admit. Though, I didn't want to.

She kissed my roughly, and I could feel a little smile on her lips. Her tongue swept against my bottom lip and I tensed up, my fingernails scratching the back of her neck, goose bumps filling my skin. She was being so, so, _so _needy. But I obliged to her wants.

"Mmmn..." I let out a little moan as her lips pried my mouth wider, her tongue exploring in my mouth as her hand found its way down my waist and under my shirt. Her _bare_ hands were on _my_ skin!

My palms found its way up Elsa's hair as I held her softly in place as she continued to kiss me.

We pulled apart soon, leaving both of us breathless and quite possibly, even aroused. She let go of me, letting out a cheerful chuckle, her eyes sparkled in happiness quickly as she adjusted her tie. I was still sitting on her, slightly disappointed that it ended quickly.

"You surprised me, Miss Smith," she said, resting her arms around my neck. She scratched the back of it slowly, leading me to almost letting out a tiny moan. "I didn't know you could be so bold."

I blushed. Yeah, when did I become this bold?

I wrapped my arms against my stomach, not looking at her, but right... at her breasts.

Fuck.

I definitely could not _stand _looking at her at this moment. "I don't... I'm not—you can't," I stuttered, and cleared my throat. "You made me... like this," I mumbled. She was taken surprised for a second, until she smirked, and then laughed loudly.

"You're so cute, Miss Smith," she laughed and damn, was I embarrassed and red.

"S-shut up!" I shouted. Oh, please kill me, someone.

"Ooh, being aggressive here, aren't we? Should I be scared?" she joked.

"You should!"

"Oh no, don't kill me please."

"I will if you continue to joke around like that," I pouted.

She continued to laugh as I made my way to my seat, pouting at her, arms folded across my chest. And when she was done laughing, she entangled her fingers between mines in silent, kissing the back of it. This... this was relaxing. For sure.

We arrived back in her company after a couple of minutes of comforting silence.

"Would you like to hang out in my office for a while?" Elsa asked, but I shook my head, my thumb running circles on the back of her palm. Olaf made his way out of the car and towards Elsa's side to open the door.

I thought I saw her pouting, but she nodded. "Alright then, I'll see you when work is done," she said as we got out of the car. Olaf handed me the car key and bowed.

"I'll see you soon, Miss Smith," he smiled, patting on my shoulder and walked into the building without us. We watched him disappear to the front desk, engulfing himself in his work and phone.

"I guess, I'll see you later too, Elsa," I said, squeezing her hand one last time before we separate. Elsa nodded with a nice cheerful smile on her face. She kissed my forehead, holding there for a few seconds before pulling away. I let out a little giggle when her fringes were tickling me.

"Have nice day at work," I said. She nodded.

"I'll catch you later." And she was in the building, waving at me and I waved back until she was gone.

"_I'll catch you later, Anna!" _

I blinked, leaning against my car as a flash of... whatever that was, pass through my mind and disappear like a ghost. What the hell was that? In it, there was a blonde, her fringes covering her forehead with a little braid, standing in a park, a white violin and bow in her palms with a black snowflake on the bottom corner of the violin, the sun setting down. She was smiling so widely, and so happily as she waved her tiny hand that was holding a bow. But it happened too fast that it was just a blur.

It must've been the alcohol.

It must've been.

Deciding that it was nothing, I shook it off and got into my new car, driving to my parents.

* * *

**Ooohhh... ;) ;) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Me and My Broken Heart

**So there's alot happening in this chapter. Hohohoho! **

* * *

I was driving through the highway, turned on the radio just so that I could get rid of... whatever that was from my head. Though, it just kept bothering me, and bothering me, and bothering me! I rolled down my window; fresh wind came brushing to my skin and hair.

Blur. Everything was a fucking blur.

It had been minutes since Elsa and I separated with a memorable peck on my forehead and a hand softly enveloped around mine. I bit my lip as I drove, hoping that this distraction wouldn't make me crash, especially when Elsa just brought this car for me.

Soon enough, I was relieved from these thoughts when I finally got to meet my parents in a bar. They were drinking beer, of course, and even ordering food when I caught my eyes with Pa's as I entered.

He came running to me, crashing me into a big, warm hug as Ma continued her order.

"I missed you, darling!" he said, rubbing his head in my shoulder. I groaned, rolled my eyes and soothed his big back.

"Pa, it's only been two days and you guys still have plenty of time to spend with me," I said as we pulled away and leading me to our seats. I took the menu, and skimmed it as Ma came over to kiss me on my cheek.

"Well, we won't be spending a lot of time together when you're with that Elsa girl," he replied, leaning back on the chair.

I almost choked on my saliva at that response.

"Pa!" I yelled, flushed red as he laughed. "Ma, don't laugh with him! And don't try to apologize while you're at it as well." I folded my arms and pouted as they continued to laugh at me.

But, I'd spend time with Elsa if she'd allow it. I mean, of course she would. I'd even try to make an excuse of wanting to know more about her even if she was just... shutting me out.

Our food came as well as a good old bottle of wine. We ate for a while, talking about their times in New York and how my cousin, Rapunzel and her boyfriend, Eugene were doing. Apparently, they were going to get marry in a few months or so, which I was just so happy about. I even managed to call Rapunzel and fan girled all over the place while she just continued to tell me to shut up. I could feel her embarrassment creeping on her as Eugene took over her place and said hi to me.

Oh, what cuties.

We hanged up shortly after Ma and Pa managed to chat with them for a few minutes.

"So, what about you?" Ma asked. I quickly took a sip of wine.

"What about me?"

She groaned. "What are you talking about, honey? You think we wouldn't notice how you two were staring at each other? Especially you, Anna, the way you stare at her."

The... two of us? Oh, shit.

_Oh no. This is bad. This is__ so__ bad. _

I let out an unsettling chuckle, looking anywhere but my parents. "W-What are you talking about?" Well, wasn't I the obvious one?

Ma raised her eyebrows at me as Pa just stared at me with a smirk. Oh, that's just fucking great.

"Oh come on, she's rich, _beyond_ gorgeous, has a nice job probably, and has been so respectful and nice to us. You don't think I notice you blushing the whole time we were eating? You weren't even a loud mouth like before when you were talking to your cousin!" she said.

_You forgot the part where she cries in front of me, is controlling, and is pretty damn possessive. But, let's leave that out._

"Well, maybe it's because I didn't feel like talking and I was just trying to preserve my energy," I said, instead. She folded her arms, rolling her eyes at me. How the hell did I get this woman to be my mother?

"Okay, let's not get all scientific here just because you took classes in health and living environment," she replied. I snorted. Man, she was funny.

"Talking about the living organisms, cells and a/sexual reproduction is actually fun to talk about if—"

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, putting her hand over my mouth. "Your mother is stupid, and does not like to think when I'm having a good time. You just finished University and it feels like you just started University. Wait, are you studying again? I feel like you—"

"Elena," father began, "You're rambling like how your daughter likes to and you're getting out of topic. If this is a game, you'll probably get an achievement for both."

I nodded proudly, thanking Pa silently, grabbing Ma's wrist and pushed it back to her. Ma groaned, and crossed her arms, staring at me for quite a while in such an awkward silence as I drank my drink and sweating bullets at the same time.

"So, do you like her?"

Oh, god, I thought we were already done with that!

I pondered for a moment, playing with my food as I tried to contain myself from blushing.

"No, I don't like her."

_Yes, I love her._

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

_No. _

Ma shrugged and smirked as if she didn't believe me. I drank my wine silently and after a few minutes, we got out of the bar and went to a mall to go shopping. For a while, we got clothes, souvenirs, accessories, and more food. It'd been hours and I was already exhausted after holding more than ten bags of stuff.

Ma kept me company as we sat down on a bench while Pa went off to buy some boxers. I massaged my shoulder, groaning at the relief of the aches. We sat in silent for a while until my phone vibrated. Elsa's text just made me feel all joyful and excited.

_Meetings are so boring. I'm texting you in the middle of it. I wish you're right here next to me. :/_

Gosh, she was sweet.

I began typing, my heart fluttering with butterflies. I didn't even notice Ma looking over my shoulder.

_Stay concentrated, Elsa. Wait, what's your company for?_

I groaned when I didn't even ask her that during our meeting when we first met. My phone vibrated, immediately. Heh, she must've been so bored to reply this fast.

_Selling and making instruments? I want to leave, Miss Smith. Help me!_

_Stay strong! Stay alive, Elsa! You can do it! I have faith in you!_

_Ugh, Olaf's yelling at me to concentrate. He's strict with meetings. He's going to take my phone away! I want to talk to you! :O _

_Elsa, you need to concentrate. :)_

_I don't want to. He's yelling at me again. _

I smirked at her cute text. I could feel her pouting on the other line, laying her head on the table, trying to hide her phone from Olaf. My phone vibrated with another text.

_I want to kiss you right now. It makes me feel better. _

I flushed at that sudden text. I was totally not expecting that turn. But... this was Elsa, so of course she would do something like this. I pondered a while, thinking of what to say.

_Elsa, you can, if you concentrate. _

Nope, too casual.

_No, Elsa. We can't do that. _

Ugh, too distant!

_If you want, we can meet up after this. _

Yep, that's better... I think?

I pressed the send button, regardless, waiting for her to reply back. My phone vibrated a few seconds later.

_Yeah, let's meet. Can you come up to my office later, then? The meeting will probably end in a few minutes, unless some idiot wants to present something useless on the smart board. I'm tired. Olaf stopped trying to take my phone. _

I giggled. Thank god, for the invention of text or else I'd be blushing the whole way through.

_I'll see you later then, Elsa. _

_Take your time, Miss Smith. Say hi to your parents for me, please. I'll catch you later, too. _

I turned my screen off and let out a refreshing sigh and a satisfying smile on my face. God, talking or even texting to Elsa could be so unpredictable sometimes, but even so, it was comforting.

I didn't even realize my mom giggling over my shoulder until she snatched my phone out of my hand, going through conversations from Elsa and me.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" I shouted, trying to grab my phone back. She laughed, putting it over her head, and scrolling through our texts.

"Hmm? I thought you told me that you and Elsa weren't a thing?" she said. I gave up from snatching my phone and my face became dull. We were never a thing to begin with...

"We're... not," I muttered dully, looking down on my feet and wrapping my arms together. Us kissing, touching each other... and yet, we were still friends.

_Friends. _

Ma stared at me, wondering what was wrong with me when I let out a heavy sigh, my shoulder slumped. I felt her hand on my back and I could see her smiling softly at me, her wrinkles only barely showing.

"I... heard you guys doing... stuff in the bathroom during the restaurant," she began and I was blushing furiously. Forget about that whole friend situation thing. Ma knew about this!

"M-Ma, I—Y-you shouldn't even be peeking, god," I said, almost speechless. Words just couldn't get out. She let out a little chuckle, wrapping her arms around my shoulder, rubbing my arm.

"I've got something to tell you, honey," she said.

I turned to her. She stared back at me with her gentle teal eyes.

I frowned and nodded, waiting for her to say something. Ma sighed lightly and let out a small giggle.

"When you were younger, Anna, about six, there was this little girl that had her violin in her arms everywhere she goes. And she was always in that one park every day, playing her violin, always gaining compliments and cheers, encores and all. She played beautifully and she was just _gorgeous _as a whole. You were there always by her side, happily cheering for her, hugging her and all and you guys were just so cute. And you were the loudest while cheering for her, sitting on the floor and listening to her play her violin."

I couldn't speak. What was she that she wanted to tell me? She was just staring at me, waiting for me to respond. Ma continued after meeting some awkward silence.

"There was also this one time you were with her for the whole evening and you fell asleep on the floor, drooling all over the place. That little girl had to stay with you, worrying whether she should wake you up or not. She even tried to wake you up, making awful noises on her violin." Ma laughed at the thought of it.

But I didn't laugh. I was confused, trying to figure what she was trying to tell me. Even if she told me these, I couldn't recall anything. Nothing about me sleeping in the park, cheering for anyone, or playing with anyone. Especially not with a gorgeous little girl since my whole life spent with idiots.

"What... are you telling me, Ma?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow. "You don't get it, do you?"

I shook head.

Ma sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "When the time comes, you'll understand." She stared back at me. "You'll be fine, Anna."

I blinked, gathering my thoughts, trying to figure out what she was telling me. God, stupid me.

Ma looked at me, snapping her fingers between my eyes as I continued to look at her, dazed. "Anna!" she called and quickly, I snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh- sorry. C-Can I go? Elsa's waiting for me."

I stood up and kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Say hi to Elsa for me, alright? And don't over think what I just told you before, and—"

"Ma, it's okay!" I chuckled lightly. "I'll be fine. There's nothing to think about," I said, hoping that that would be true.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, honey."

"Bye, Ma!" I shouted as I ran out. "Say bye to Pa for me!"

I managed to get into my car, without thinking too much what she told me. Little girl? I... never met a little girl before. Did I? Was I too young to remember? No, let's not think about this. Let's just enjoy being with Elsa first.

I shook my head as if I could forget these thoughts, though it'd never work for me.

It took only a couple of minutes to get to Elsa. Olaf was just sitting in his usual space, his Mac in front of him, his look all poised and strict, but somehow gentle. My eyes were met with the glassy style of Elsa's name on it before I even met eyes with Olaf.

"Olaf," I called with a nice grin on my face. He looked up and immediately, grinning, he got up from his seat and tipped his head forward. I chuckled at his little bow.

"Miss Smith."

"Hey, is Elsa here?" I asked.

He nodded. "I think she's in the gym right now. I'll lead you up to her if you want, Miss Smith."

_They have a gym!_

"Uh, yeah sure," I said as he went around his desk and led me to the elevator, his hand on my waist. And I was blushing. _Why is everyone here so touchy and feely and all that?!_

He pressed the up button and the elevator door immediately opened. The gym was just below Elsa's office.

"So, I heard that you were yelling at Elsa for texting during a meeting?" I said and chuckled at the same time. Olaf let out a cheerful chortle, nodding as a reply.

"I'm strict in meetings, Miss Smith. Usually she gets bored and I have to lead her and help her out all the way through. But outside of meetings, she's serious about work. She gets things done in a snap, demands stuff from others that she needs, talk to other people through the phone and all that."

"No wonder she looks so exhausted..." I muttered, remembering last night.

Olaf was quiet for a moment and I could feel the atmosphere worsening_. Please_ tell me I didn't say anything wrong again. I heard him let out a stiffing sigh.

"Yeah, but... I don't think that's the main reason why she is, though."

Oh, really?

I pursed my lips, wanting to know more. But I figured, it'd be better if I ask Elsa instead... though, I had doubt that she'd tell me anything.

When we arrived in the gym, there was nobody there. Of course, it was much larger than Elsa's office. There were gym equipments everywhere, boxing gloves, jump ropes, basket ball, treadmills, weight lifting sets and everything.

"Elsa is in the room in front of you. Sorry, but I have to go back down to finish up my work, Miss Smith. Do you think you can find her?"

I nodded without turning to him, admiring everything in the gym. I didn't realize he even left.

Once he did, I was all by myself until I heard yelling from the room in front of me. Silently, I walked towards it, finding Elsa near the window, her... sweaty back towards me. Damn, she was wearing a t-shirt and grey sweatpants. And she was all sticky from sweat.

She was hot. Literally. And I was blushing, until I heard her yell.

"No, you are _not_ going to touch her. Don't you dare, or else I'm going to—do you realize how many people I have behind my back to support me? I can order as many people as I want to protect her and if I must, I can even send you somewhere where you can never see her or me... She has nothing to do with you or our past relationship... You wouldn't even _want _to know what I'll do to you if you leave even a single strand of hair on her... We've been over for the past two years and you're telling me that you want me back? You're hilarious, don't you think? ... I swear to god, leave. Her. Alone." She hanged up her phone with a growl, throwing her phone down on the floor.

I was startled by her sudden release to shout. I was worried about her... no; I was more worried about that call. Her? Who the hell was her?

Elsa began punching and kicking the strike bag, her sweat flying everywhere as she concentrated her anger on the bag, her braid swaying to and fro from her shoulder to her back, her arm muscles... god, her arms were so beautiful. I'd love to continue to stare at this beauty forever, but there were better things to do.

With a bolt of courage, I cleared my throat and knocked on the wall a few times until she noticed me, giving out a very unconvincing smile.

"Elsa," I said.

She stopped punching the bag, breathing heavily and sweating like a waterfall. Immediately, she let out a happy grin.

"Miss Smith," she replied, coming towards me and ripping her gloves off. I opened my arms for a hug as well as she, but Elsa stopped abruptly and chuckled.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, it's just I'm sweating right now. I don't want you to get stinky because of me."

"Oh, it's okay," I said, putting my arms behind my back.

"Can you wait in my office? I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can get some dinner."

"Yeah, I-I guess, I'll be going, then," I said, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't touch me—wait.

As I turned around, Elsa held onto my wrist, and kissed me gently, her free hand gently going through my hair, giving me a relieving feeling. And gosh, her odor was just so sweet. I wouldn't mind it if she'd hug me right now. But I complied with her wish.

"I'll take a quick shower," she whispered in my ear, pulling away almost instantly. I smiled and nodded, giving one last squeeze on her hand before we separate.

All I had in my mind right now was, the things we were doing to each other was more like the things people do as couples. Why did we have to stay as friends?! I couldn't understand her and probably never will.

I went up to her office, finding it pretty spacious and empty like always. Well, this was the second time I came up here anyway.

I never really realize this, but... her desk was huge and well organized. Actually, everything was so well organized! I ran my fingers on the edge of her desk, feeling the nicely cooled glass on my fingertips. There was barely anything on her desk, except for a Mac and a few copy papers and a cup of mechanical pencils and pens and a picture of her and Olaf in an amusement park. I smiled when I saw Elsa smiling so widely, wrapping her arms around Olaf's neck as Olaf gave out a peace sign. I looked behind me, seeing tall skyscrapers around me, the evening sunlight enveloping around the room.

I let out a satisfying sigh as I watched the sky, setting myself up against the desk. Somehow, even without Elsa's presence around me, this room made me feel like her. As if I'd be the one that'd taken her place as a CEO—a strict, poised, yet gentle person. _So, this is how it feels like to become someone like Elsa. _

Her office was peaceful, somehow, even comfy that I was beginning to feel drowsy. I didn't even realize Elsa coming into the office, calling my name plenty of times, until she was in front of me, blocking the warm sunlight.

"Miss Smith," she called, but I stayed dazed.

Elsa let out a little frown, suddenly shoving her hand around my neck and pushed me up against her and now, I was completely awake, blushing at her strict, maddened look.

Well, I was probably in trouble and pretty damn speechless from her action. But this was Elsa, and every time she does something like this, I was just an utterly useless blob of mess.

I felt her breasts against mine, her silky blue tie brushing against me, her dark glowing eyes boring into me. I gripped her toned arms, almost letting out a needy whimper out of my lips from my pounding heart and this intimidating women.

"Did you know how many times I had to call your name?" she muttered, her tone extremely strict. She didn't even give me a chance to speak, crashing her lips against mine and then pushing me down on the desk. I moaned, wanting to resist her as her tongue began searching through the lips of my mouth. Gosh, she was hungry for me... and angry.

She grabbed the side of my head, pulling me closer to her as she dominated me. Her hands! Where did she think she was bringing them to?!

She grabbed my ass, squeezed it. She was smirking against me! I grabbed her fringes, waiting for her to finish and when we pulled away, I was all dazed and breathless. I was seeing stars and unicorns. Nope, I couldn't concentrate one bit.

"See, you do make me feel better with a kiss," she whispered, our nose brushing against each other. Ha! That was more than just a kiss.

"E-Elsa..." I muttered and I was so out of the world. I couldn't think. I couldn't even react!

I wrapped my arms around her neck and I could smell her scent. A pinch of vanilla and something else... detergent?

Without warning, she nipped my ear, and I let out a little moan as she does so. I was blushing badly, not trying to even resist her. I'd finally given up on resisting her, anyway since she was just... so delicious. God, the way she had control over me and the kisses she gave me along the way... was so tasteful.

"I want to hear you call my name, Miss Smith," she mumbled in such an exotic manner. She wrapped her arms around my under thighs, slowly caressing it and bringing them up to her hip.

_Oh, wow... are we really going to do this? On __her__ desk?_

Elsa played around with my legs, occasionally scratching it harshly and sometimes gently, almost as if she was trying to tickle me. Not only did it made me tingle, it didn't make me laugh. It made me... moan. I wanted more. I _needed_ more. I needed _her_.

_But really... what do I gain from this?_

She was never mine in the first place... and I was never hers. But now, it was as if I really belong to her.

Suddenly, she ripped my shirt off, and now, I was almost naked and embarrassed. I tried covering myself up with my arms, but she pinned me down once again. Ugh, what was she doing to me?

"Elsa... I—"

She kissed me again, her tongue filling me in. My eyes were getting watery, like I would cry any minute now. I let out a helpless moan against her lips.

Elsa was being very, very desperate.

But this... it felt right and it felt good. Though, a smaller part of me wanted to stop.

I let out tiny enduring moans, as she lowered herself, continuously kissing and biting my lips, my chin, ear, to my shoulder and collarbone until she ended up staring at my heavily breathing chest that was constantly going up and down against my will. My heart was pounding so hard. I could faint in an instant if she continued to stare at me like that.

She was still holding my wrists; her grip was tight and strong. As expected from a kick boxer.

I love you, I wanted to say that. But at the same time, I didn't want to. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me. I wouldn't even know if she really _loves _me too.

Elsa's breath was giving me goose bumps as she continued to stare at my chest.

"Elsa..." I muttered and suddenly I let out a loud moan, my eyes rolled back as she bit onto the top of my chest. I pushed myself up against her mouth involuntarily. _God, what the hell are you doing to me, Elsa?!_

_I love you. _

_I don't get you. _

"You make me feel so much better, Miss Smith," she said, staring at me now as she let go of my flesh. "I was thinking about you, the whole time in the meeting. Wishing that you would be next to me, have a nice, comfortable conversation with you and sneaking kisses with you. I've never missed someone this badly before and now, look at what you're making me doing."

I groaned at her soft voice.

"Do you realize how much I want you?" she muttered, her breath tingling around my breasts. I looked down, seeing Elsa's eyes in need of me. She had that strict and poised CEO expression on her and I found it quite seductive. If I continued to stare, there might be a chance that I might faint.

But I could only let out an, "Elsa..."

She had this ghostly smile and quickly got back to my lips, kissing me gently.

Oh god, Elsa...

When she pulled back, she released me, and cleared her throat, looking at me strictly. And I stared back, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Elsa sighed heavy heartedly and let go of my wrists. She fixed her tie as she turned around to the window, straightening her back, putting her hands in her pocket. No, she was leaving me hanging again. God, why would you do that?!

I slowly sat up on the table, staring at her cold and poised back. For a long time, there was only silence, and a really discomforting one, until I heard her sigh lightly. It wasn't a good, relaxing sigh. It was... it gave out a feeling of misery and despair. God, I couldn't figure her out at all.

"Do you... love me?" she suddenly asked after a short while, her braid going over her shoulder as she continued to stare out from the window as usual.

I was confused. God, I was so, so, so confused. She left me hanging, and now, she was asking me this! Something that I was supposed to ask myself! Something that I was so unsure of! _What are you doing to me, Elsa?!_

I covered myself up, staring at her back in shock until she turned her head slightly towards me, her eyes still glistering in darkness and in want and... I felt dejection.

"_Do you,_ Miss Smith?" she asked softly. But her words felt cold as ice. And it felt demanding.

But I suddenly had the courage to answer her, to get this ugly feeling out of my chest.

"I do, Elsa. I love you. I love you so much and... too much," I said, and was so determined and so confident about myself. But it soon faded, overwhelmed by fear.

We stayed silent for a while, staring at each other, her expression just expressionless and I was uncertain, until she turned back to look at the evening sun light, the glass showing her reflection. She was showing no sign of any emotions at all, no matter what. And I had to debate whether she was just dead in the inside or not.

"Do _you_?" I asked with a burst of courage. I didn't even realize I said that to her until I saw her let out a very difficult chuckle. For a whole minute, she was quiet and I was beginning to regret asking 0that, until she spoke.

"I wish I could," she muttered under her breath, barely enough for me to hear. She laughed, heavy heartedly, shaking her head. "But I can't love you."

My heart began to sank, not accepting the reality, hoping that this was just one fucked up dream. But no, this was real. This... was rejection.

"W-why?" I asked softly, hoping that I wouldn't cry. I could control myself. _Conceal it, Anna. Don't feel it! Don't feel your emotions!_

For a moment, there was silence, until she took her hand out of her pocket and fiddled with her tie.

"You wouldn't understand," she murmured, looking straight at the sky scraper across from us. "I've done bad things in my life. I can't afford to hurt another person that I deeply cared about. You need to give me time. It'd be better if we stay as friends... for now."

My heart was beginning to ache—dropping to the bottom pit of my stomach. But... it wasn't much of a surprise that she would reject me on the spot.

"Come," she said, turning around, extending her hand to me. "I'm hungry from all that boxing. Let's get some dinner, how about that?" She was smiling again. Ugh, I wished I could smile that fast.

I quickly put my shirt on, and hesitantly took her hand, trying to forget the lingering feeling of her biting and kisses and the damn rejection. But she was here, suffering from something that I couldn't even figure out.

Friends... oh, I hate that word so fucking much. Friends! Fuck you.

"I'll... give you time," I told her as we took the elevator down. I was staring down at the floor, my tears welling up. I could feel her staring at me with a gentle smile—my favorite smile.

How could she even smile like that after this?

She took my hand and reached for my cheek with her other, wiping my tears off my face with her thumb. I sniffled, continuing to not look at her. I'd only cry harder if I did and I'd probably squeeze her hand even harder than right now.

She pecked my forehead, getting my fringes out of my eyes.

"Don't cry, Miss Smith. A smile fits you better. Look at me," she muttered and I shook my head, continuing to stare down on the floor like it was my best friend, hiccupping continuously. Be there for me, floor.

She sighed and got in front of me, her hand pushing my chin up to look at her. She was smiling so gently and so bittersweet to me; I couldn't help, but weep in her arms. She soothed my back in silence, and I could feel her head leaning against my shoulder as she pulled me closer to her. She breathed in deeply on me and exhaled lightly as I sobbed on her chest.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you in a much better way, but you have to understand, it's hard for me too. I... have a horrible past and it'll only hurt you if I tell you. And you'll leave me. Will you forgive me?" she said, and slowly I managed to relax, only soft hiccups coming up.

I shook my head, no.

But she took it as a yes.

Elsa pulled me away from her, wiping tears from my cheeks. "You'll be fine. We can get chocolate cake for desert to make you feel better. It's my favorite," she said, and instantly I was giggling and part hiccupping as she continued to wipe tears off my face with such a gentle smile.

She was lucky her voice could easily make me feel better.

"I want that chocolate cake too," I replied in a soft manner and that I was _really_ in need of getting some chocolate.

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around my neck, lightly scratching the nape of it. "I'm going to spoil the _hell_ out of you."

* * *

**Is there such thing as smut teasing, cuz I kinda just... teased. **

**Are you all frustrated? :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Let Me Know

**So you might've or might not have noticed that I have titles for my chapters now. Now, most of these titles will be from the songs I've been listening to to write chapters and some will be from the lyrics of the song. Most of them will be from KPOP so, bear with me, people. **

* * *

She drove us to the restaurant from the first time we hanged out.

On our way through the highway, lights illuminated through from the clear night sky, her soft hand was enveloped around mine, the whole way. For the first time, I wasn't flustered. Occasionally, she would squeeze my hand, rub her thumb against my palm, or even entangled her fingers between mine.

I had to admit, her pale hand was calming and smooth to feel. And I'd only wish I could replace mines with hers. But no, or else I wouldn't get to feel her hand around me.

She drove smoothly; the silence around us was awkward and stiffening. I could feel her taking little glimpse at me each minute, each second, sighing through her nose as I kept my eyes out the window for the whole time.

"Are you cold?"she asked in quite a soft way, after feeling me give out a little shiver. I shrugged, but said nothing. After what she'd told me, I didn't have the urge to talk. Though, she did make me feel quite relaxed... still not quite over the fucking rejection, though.

She bit her lip, eyes on me again. I was just... feeling nothing from her. No, I wasn't mad. More like, I was discouraged, and saddened by the fact that she would continue to keep some sort of secret and wouldn't even tell. And the fact that she was still here... it sucked.

Oh, it fucking sucked.

That was... what I thought.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, concentrating on the road now.

_No, I should be sorry. _

"I'm telling you the truth."

_A truth that hurts me. _

"I can only tell you what I can for now. I promise you; soon enough, I'll tell you everything as soon as I'm ready."

I said nothing, still resisting the urge to weep again.

She sighed, heart wretched. "You can be angry at me all you want, but as long as I know you, it won't be long until I get to see that dorky smile of yours."

_You're right. I can't be angry at you for long. _

She let go of my hand, thinking that touching me right now would make me feel even more uncomfortable and upsetting. She laid her hand on the steering wheel, and said nothing more. No, I wanted to touch her ... Elsa... I want.

But unfortunately, I went against my will and wrapped my arms around my stomach, sighing with regret and frustration. The worst part about this was that my stomach decided that it should growl loudly in such a wrong situation. And I was blushing, feeling Elsa's smirk and her blue eyes on me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, blushing furiously. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Let's hope food can lift your mood up a bit. I don't like pouty Smith, though I do find it cute. But I like you being happy better. It brightens my mood when you smile."

And suddenly I had the urge to ask this, "what about flustered?"

She smirked, probably finding my question quite amusing.

"Seductive," she said, her blue eyes glistered through the dark, "and cute."

Well, not as surprising as I thought. But I blushed anyway, looking anywhere but at her.

Elsa stopped at the red light, and suddenly I had her jacket wrapped around me. I looked at her, expressionless this time, but she stayed silent, tapping her finger on the steering wheel impatiently. Elsa had that firm look on her as she swallowed; her little smile disappeared throughout my staring.

Gosh, she was so caring. And I thank God for letting me meet her. Or I could just thank the devil.

"You'll catch a cold," she mumbled softly.

"Then you probably shouldn't have turned the AC on," I bravely replied. It turned out harsher than I wanted it to be. She continued on the road, laughing, and reached to turn the AC off.

"Sorry, just the cold doesn't bother me."

I nodded. "Right."

We stayed silent for quite a while after that, both of us having the sudden urge to hold each other, and at the same time not wanting to for varieties of reason.

"Please don't be mad, Miss Smith," she told me. I looked at her longing stare. And it was quite apologetic too. "I... I need time. I do want to be with you, I really do. I just can't afford to make mistakes. Especially now, Miss Smith."

She finally held her hand out that was yearning for me, itching for my touch. And I took it, no problem.

"Why are you hiding away from me?"

Elsa frowned, and concentrated on the road. For a minute she didn't answer. "Because you'll get hurt," she said.

_But aren't hurting me enough?_

"Then why did you... first let me in your office when we first met?"

She gulped, looking out the window as I waited for her to answer. This shouldn't be a hard question to answer, right?

"Interviewers... that come in my office are usually... guys. But then, when Olaf told me that someone was changed, and that it was girl, I decided that maybe... I could let you in for a change."

She turned to me as I stared at her, trying to suppress my emotions.

"You're so complicated," I whispered as she made a stop in front of the restaurant.

"That's what everyone tells me," she said, slowly leaned over to kiss me in the softest way, her hands caressing my cheeks as I tensed up as a rock. And when I relaxed, I wrapped my arms around her neck. Our lips were a perfect fit together, and I wanted more. I'd admit, I was getting greedy for her. Though, I had a weird way of showing it. Hell, I wanted badly to push her away, but continued to yearn for her as she did the same to me.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she continued to kiss me, her hands running through my neck and shoulder, my hips and finally, resting down to my thighs. I let out a soft moan as she made a light scratch on my thigh.

Good thing I was wearing jeans, thank god.

"E-Elsa..." I moaned as her lips proceeded to enchant my neck with kisses, her tongue going in circles against my skin.

"You have no idea," she started in a beautifully sexy whisper, as she pulled away. Her intense blue eyes stared straight into my soul as she gave me a tiny bite on my neck. I groaned.

"You have no idea how much I want you..."

I whimpered at her fierce and her hungry growling voice. And I was no match for her. Never was and probably never will be. She was winning in this battle of dominance and I was losing badly.

And when her lips left my overly heated skin, I gathered my strength to whip my head the other way just as her lips were darting towards mine again. I glared at her as she stared at me with intensity and softness.

"You... can't do this to me," I told her. "I'm not... _yours_."

A pause.

She frowned, biting her lips, gripping onto my thigh, hard. "You know, Miss Smith, it's been a long time since I smile and be happy like this. You know how much I—"

"But you don't love me." I sighed as she looked down to her hands; the silence around us was suffering.

"That's why I'm telling you, time is a must for me," she muttered as she slowly turned towards me, her eyes telling me that there was pain in her as she searched thoroughly for my expression.

"I never meant to play you like this. You just make me so happy sometimes," she whispered smoothly and kind of heart wretched, her lips pressed together as she waited for me to say something. I said nothing and she continued. "You... don't like how I'm acting, don't you?"

I shook my head, almost laughing at her.

Only if she would stay soft like this forever, I'd probably like her even more.

"Actually... I like us, you know... like this. But, it'll be complicated if we're not dating, Elsa. Don't you understand?"

"I do want to date you, Miss Smith. How many times do I have to tell you that if I started dating you, and we grow even closer, I might end up hurting you in the worst way possible?"

"Then—"

"My past relationship was left behind in the dust because of me and I really didn't want that. If this happens again, what am I going to do? How am I going to live? How are you going to suffer?"

"Elsa—"

"_How_... will I ever begin to love you?"

I stared at her in awe, in shock and somehow, I managed to soften my glare, my heart aching the longer she stared at me, sweeping her hand on my hair.

"I—"

She shut me up immediately, kissing me again, her lips sweeping against mine. And now, it was a battle of our tongue, gaining dominance. Of course, Elsa won this round as well; her soft tongue continuously going for my lips. She went inside of my mouth, exploring every inch of me, tasting me, and giving me this huge exciting pleasure and extremely mixed feelings. And now, not only was I hungry for food, but I was also hungry for her.

But she stopped abruptly, a strand of saliva sparkling from each of us on the corner of our mouth. I was breathing heavily, and was blankly looking at the gorgeous blonde. And she was just giving this sneaky smile as if she'd done this plenty of times before.

Elsa touched my cheeks, and made its way towards me chin, her thumb pressing against my lips. Oh, I wanted to lick those naughty fingers of hers.

"Flustered Smith is the best," she muttered, seductively.

God, I lost. And badly.

I grabbed her wrist. "Elsa..." I mumbled against her thumb.

"I love it when you call my name," she whispered, a little smile on her face and suddenly she went for my ear, leaving cold chills against me. "I wonder how many times you would continue to do that if you're in my bed."

Oh. My. GOD!

In such an intense situation like this, my stomach decided to growl in the most inappropriate time. Again. Freaking. Again.

"Uh..." I blushed instantly as Elsa stared at me blinking once, twice and then chuckled softly.

"Guess the little monster inside of you wants food, huh?"

_More like, wanting you._

I nodded shyly, resting my hands on my thighs, politely.

"Let's eat, then."

We got out off the car, and headed straight to the restaurant, again her hands went around my waist. I stared up at her, my hands rounded against my chest as she smiled at me, those gentle eyes melting my heart and hurting me too.

As we ate in silence, I occupied my mind with the question of why she'd reject me. I didn't even notice that I was staring so intensely at her. More like... I was glaring at her, eating her alive in my mind.

"What are you thinking, Miss Smith?" she asked.

I blinked and shook my head, eyeing my food. There was a short silence between us again.

"Are you thinking about why I would say something like this back there?"

Oh no. But, oh fuck, yes.

Her tone grew dark and she put her fork and knife down as I avoided staring at her. Oh, how obvious I was. Kristoff was right. People could read my mind very easily. I didn't think _she_ would read me, though.

But, what did I even expect?

She let out an irritated sigh. "I told you, Miss Smith. It's for the best if we remain as friends for now."

And suddenly, the fire inside me erupted. "Friends don't do stuff like kissing and touching each other!" I yelled without knowing. And I was just as shocked as she was.

I was expecting her to yell back at me, but instead she laughed.

"Well, then should we be friends with benefits?"

What?!

I blushed heavily, not knowing how to begin.

"Look, Miss Smith," she began, her expression serious and poised, "If I have to say, I'm not ready for a relationship. Not... _now,_ that is. I've hurt many people... including myself. And I hate it so much. I can't _bear _to see someone else get hurt because of me. Because of me, everyone started to leave me. And I'm scared that _you_ will start doing that too. How many times do I have to tell you the same thing over and over again? I don't like talking about this stuff."

Her eyes glistered in want and care. She had desperation in her. She needed comfort and care. And I was her comfort. She wanted me in such a different way from the way I wanted her.

Goddamn it, Elsa.

She took my hand and gently kissed the back of it. And suddenly, I felt tears on my hand and she was sobbing silently, wrapping both her hands around mine.

"Oh no... Elsa..." I walked towards her, surprised at the outburst, and embraced her into a hug, her head against my chest. I softly stroked her soft hair, her shoulders softly going up and down as she cried. And I had no idea why she would cry right here and right now. Did I really tell her such awful words that she had to weep? Was I really that harsh?

I looked down at her as she held my waist, stuffing her head against my chest. But I didn't mind, because she was just a lost person.

"I'm so... sorry..." she wept, "I didn't mean for this to happen... I didn't mean to make you suffer... I should've taken your place, instead..."

What? I frowned, looking down at the girl. I had no idea who she was referring to. But that didn't matter. She was crying, and I needed to be her comfort.

I rubbed her back, hoping that she'd let all her grief out and then finally be smiling again. By then, she'd feel so much better and refreshed. Elsa continued to mumble bitter words as she cried as I continued to coo her into calming down.

"Shhh... It's alright, Elsa. I'm here for you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. If it makes you feel better, we can have chocolate cake right now, okay?" I picked up her head and she stared at me, tears staining on her face and her pout... God, that pout was adorable. She sniffled as I wiped her tears, and brought a tissue up to her nose.

"Blow," I said softly and she did.

"Good girl," I said, patting her hair.

"I... I want a kiss..." she mumbled. "I told you it makes me feel better..."

This time, I didn't have a reason to flush. Immediately, I bent down, holding her cheeks and stared at her with the softest expression. She hiccupped as she stared at my gentle expression.

"After this, we're having chocolate cake, alright?" I mumbled and she nodded, frantically, sniffling at the same time.

_Aw, soft Elsa is just too cute_!

I lightly kissed her lips, my hand in her hair as she held my wrists gently. Somehow, this kiss was different. It wasn't for lust; it wasn't love either, but just plain bitter sadness. And it was comforting too. Too comforting that I'd nearly mistaken this as _love_. It felt like hours passed since our lips were pressed together. But god, this Elsa was a real softy.

I pulled away first, leaving Elsa whimpering as if she didn't want my lips to leave. She was still holding onto my wrists, pouting at me for leaving. I gave out a gentle smile, but suddenly disappeared once she pulled me up against her.

"Elsa... Not now," I mumbled under my breath, as she wrapped her free arm around my waist. I looked around, hoping no one would see this.

"I want to kiss you," she whispered, her voice full of demands as if her outburst was nothing, even though her voice was sort of cracking. God, I actually liked crying Elsa for the first time and now, she'd turn into a hungry cat that was ready to leap at her prey.

"B-but don't you want chocolate cake?" I asked, hoping she would let me go.

She nodded. "I do," she said, a smirk on her face, her expression of crying instantly disappeared like a ghost. Uh oh. _She's going to say something weird!_

"But I'd much rather have it _on _you_. Naked and all that."_

Oh, fucking hell.

I could just faint in an instant. But she let me go, laughing softly this time. I was finally glad that she could joke like this.

She called out our waiter and instantly he brought out our cake. It has chocolate frosting! I was beginning to drool at the beautiful cake.

Although it was a beautiful pastry, I devoured the thing like a beast as Elsa savor the taste, moaning in delight.

For a few minutes, we ate for a while in silence.

She began to dip her frostings at my nose and laughed when I yelped.

"You can't play with your food!" I shouted. "Especially food that has chocolate!"

"Well, you can't just gobble up your food like that when you're supposed to savor the taste. It's offensive for the chocolate and food in general."

Okay, I lost this round too.

I was silenced in a snap. "God, Elsa, you're too smart."

She shrugged. "I only say what I know."

"Then tell me why you have to push me away," I said as my heart took over my mind. And her mood went downhill drastically. She glared at me intensely, turned her head to her fingers, but said nothing. I just continued to stare at her, emotionless, hoping that she wouldn't eat me alive.

"I can't always tell things," she said, her voice angered by my stupid demand. Her glare was stiffening, and I hated it. Obviously she cared for me... and herself. She wanted to protect me... and herself.

She got up from her seat, putting at least 300 dollars on the counter. No, more like slamming the dollar bills on the counter.

"Come, we're leaving," she said coldly, a hand in her pocket and another around my wrist, pulling me up so suddenly.

I stayed silent. I never should've said anything and now, look at what Elsa was doing.

_Your stupid mouth just doesn't know how to shut it, don't you, Anna Smith?_

She put me in her car, and instantly slammed the door, and I almost shrieked at the sudden movement. I was almost in tears, but as soon as she got in, she rubbed her temples, smoothed her hair back and let out a heavy hearted sigh. I stared at my fingers, worried about what she would say to me. Or rather, _do_ to me next.

Elsa drove off and we were silent for quite a while. It was devastating. I didn't mean to say anything like that... I didn't mean to ask... I didn't mean to pry. I didn't _mean_ to make her angry...

She noticed me sniffling silently, my hands lying on my lap, fingers intertwined with each other.

Elsa sighed, and took my hand, rubbing her thumb softly at the back of it. A single tear dripped to her hand, but she stayed silent, not even bothered by my tears on her. I wanted to apologize. I really did.

She wiped my tears off my cheeks and patted my head.

Elsa Snow, you are so weird.

"Miss Smith, I'm not going to say sorry, but I am going to tell you that, what you want me to explain makes me very uncomfortable," she said and her words were freezing. I stayed silent, listening to her soft tone.

"All you need to know is that I need the time and I can't be rushed. I've told you so many times, my past is my worst nightmare and I don't want you to be dragged into it. You'll leave me as soon as I tell you about it and I don't want that happening. You're everything to me and I want you to be protected."

But I still stayed silent; sniffling quietly, as she softly cooed me with her fingers.

"I'll tell you everything, without leaving any details about me when I... when I'm much more comfortable, alright?"

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, hiccupping from my cry. "I-it's all m-my fault... I-I don't d-d-deserve you a-a-anyway..." I stuttered embarrassingly from crying.

"You're right. You don't deserve me. You deserve someone better."

My eyes widened as I turned to her. How could she say that?!

"I-I didn't mean it that way, Elsa," I responded in panic.

She grinned softly, showing little bits of her sorrow to go with it.

"I know what you meant. But I'm still going to go with what I just said. You really do deserve someone better."

And there was nothing more to say. She was stubborn as fuck, but at least... At least she was stubborn about me.

She was complicated, alright. But in the best... _and_ in the worst way possible.

"It's getting a bit late. You can stay in my apartment if you want since it's closer. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded silently. I wanted to stay by her side more anyway.

She patted my head, and reached for my hand to kiss, looking over to see me letting out a little pout. But I grinned a little as I felt her warm smiling lips against my skin.

"Good girl."

* * *

***Whining and crying* I swear, Elsa's not that mean to our poor Anna! She's not mean! It gets so much better! :(**


	11. Chapter 11: No More Dream

**I was... a little skeptic about this chapter and that last one too. Psh, who am I kidding, i was extremely skeptic about this. But, I felt satisfied. Kind of. :/**

* * *

I was leaning on her shoulder, my eyes closed, holding her hand as she drove back to her apartment. We stayed in silence as we made our way back to her home.

She brought my hand up to her lips and softly kissed the back of it, her eyes looking right at me as we came to a stop at a red light. And at that moment, I could feel her stare—a soft, a cold, a comforting stare.

My eyelids slowly opened as I swallowed. And I was looking back at her, expressionless, her soft lips still on my warm skin.

"You're important to me," she whispered against me, her breath tingling on my skin. I wanted to scoff at her, but I said nothing. She didn't expect me to say... Or question anything.

_Why are you doing this to me? _

I began to lean over more to her side and give her a small peck on the lips. And she accepted it with joy.

I let go of her hand and caressed her cheek as she held onto my wrist.

Yes, I was important to her... And so was she to me. _God, I want her... I want her badly... _

"You drive me crazy..." I muttered, teal eyes meeting her blue in an intense manner, yet feeling so relaxed and oh, so comfortable. Tender. Yes, this was soft.

She chuckled and drove on. "I love driving people crazy, Miss Smith. You should know that by now."

"I barely know you."

She smirked in silent. "You know me quite enough," she replied smoothly.

I nodded, and said nothing until we came back to her apartment. She was still holding my hand tightly by then, but it wasn't like I mind it, but it felt like she was being... extremely protective, somehow.

A rough start in childhood, huh?

We were all alone in the elevator, and we had to go up to the top floor where her place was. I looked down on our hands, holding each other and then looked up to the blonde... the miserable, sad, yet gorgeous blonde.

"Stop thinking, Miss Smith."

I snapped out of it and her blue eyes were glaring right at me. I winced when she tightened her grip on me even more, but loosened immediately. Quickly, she gave an apologetic look, and patted my head.

"Sorry, I'm harsh, I know," she admitted. "I'm sorry," she said softly this time.

"It's... I'm not—" I paused. I couldn't say anything. Actually, I didn't even know how. In situations like this, my useless mind would just become blank and voiceless.

But she cut me off, pushing me against the wall and now, I was cornered. She lifted her arm to the wall, next to my ear and another hand coming up to my braid, her fingers softly going through them. Her eyes were hypnotizing me, stripping me naked in her mind, and I was in her control. My breathing hitched more and more, the longer she stared at me with such exotic ocean blue eyes. I gripped on the railing tightly, knuckles turning almost white and it seemed like hours passed.

I didn't even realize that my breathing was completely audible.

"E-Elsa... I—"

She cut me off again. But this time, she crashed her lips against mine, which I doubt I was ever ready for. I gasped against her lips, as her hands made its way to my cheeks, holding me into position. Her fingers were brushing against my sensitive earlobes as she continued to kiss me. I was under her lovely spell once again.

I gripped onto her wrists as she kissed me—no, more like she was hungry for me, and she was desperate. Like, she wanted to eat me alive like a hungry tiger.

She bit my lips, her hands running through my hair, as did I.

I didn't even realize that I was moaning for her to continue, but to stop, and to continue... but to stop. I didn't even know what I wanted from her. How long will this ever keep going?

_Elsa, elevator! _

I wanted to tell her to stop, but she continued to kiss me as I continued to be in submission and I couldn't help, but comply with her. The worst thing about this was that...

I loved it.

And I love her.

I caught myself moaning again from this painful and stupid pleasure she was giving me. For once, she pulled away; her expression was nothing like a strict, poised CEO but, more of an expression of hunger, and desperation as she breathed heavily, her eyes darkened in the darkest blue.

And same for me.

She ran her fingers through my hair, and I shuddered, relaxed and... God, desperate.

She smiled at me. Oh, I want her. I need her so badly. _I want you... Miss Snow._

The elevator dinged to her place and she quickly dragged me out, and typed in the password to unlock her door. She said nothing, and neither did I, but it was only because I was speechless, helpless, and left out.

"Come in," she said as she walked in as well. Elsa ripped her jacket off and threw it over her shoulder. Hesitantly, I stepped in and I was being so awkward and blushing.

And she noticed, too. Damn.

Elsa left a smile on her and came towards me when she found me looking down on the marbled grey floor instead. Her fingers, delicately, lifted my chin up to focus her. And so, I looked at her, all confused on how she could let out such a beautiful smile as if we didn't _just_ made out in the elevator, a minute ago.

I gulped loudly as she ran her unoccupied fingers through my hair.

"Did I startle you, Miss Smith?" she asked softly. I waited for her expression to go dull, but there was none of that.

I opened my mouth, but closed it in order to not get embarrassed. So I nodded and she nodded in respond.

"I..." I began, when she didn't expect me to. I blushed when she looked shock for like a second. But I continued as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I enjoyed it, though... The kiss, that is," I muttered and god, I could kill myself if she'd laugh. But she didn't and in return, she pecked me on the forehead. And I loved that one too.

"Do you want to take a bath? I can get it ready for you right now," she said softly.

_I want to take one with you. _

I nodded and she let me go, heading to the bathroom. I went along with her, shyly. I stared at her black collar shirt from the back as she bent down on the large bathtub to check the water temperature. She nodded in approval and turned to me.

"You can get in once the water fills, Miss Smith. Stay here, I'll grab you clothes."

But I grabbed her wrist once she was going to walk out, unknowingly. She looked down at my hand and then to me, and was probably just as surprised as I was.

"Miss Smith?"

Once I came back to my conscious, I pulled back my hand immediately, holding it to my chest as I let out an awkward giggle. "S-sorry, it's nothing. I-I'll just stay here then." I placed my arms behind my back with a smile. And it was very unconvincing, unlady-like smile.

But she smirked and turned back to me. "Oh, you don't know how much I want to get in the same bath as you too."

She figured it out!

And now, my throat was dry and words were caught in it.

Elsa's arm slowly reached for me, but stopped abruptly, her eyes starting to go wild with... Anger once again and pulled her arm back to her chest, not looking at me at all. And now, I was confused.

Noticing that she was growling lowly, I frowned and took a step towards her. But she was already too shaken up and backed away, and now, it was fear and sadness that she was feeling as she stared at my outstretched hand.

"Elsa?"

She frantically looked at me, but said nothing. I could almost hear her whimpering as her blue eyes darkened in tears.

"W-what's wrong? You're scaring me, Elsa..." I said, feeling that rejection again.

Elsa stayed quiet and once I got a tiny touch on her right shoulder, she flinched and gasped, flinging my arm back to me.

"Don't!" she shouted, gripping onto her shoulder harshly. And I was again, startled by her outburst. She shut her eyes that were containing unshed tears. "Don't..." she muttered.

We stayed silent, listening to the water that was running.

_She's hiding again..._

I heard her sniff for a second and was just about to go up to her and try to comfort her, until she let out a bitter smile.

"Sorry. This... isn't how I usually am," she said, almost like a whisper.

_Sure hell, it isn't. _

I nodded, trying not to pry anything from her and just be her comfort. I walked up to her, but she backed up once again. And I thought I heard her whimper again. My chest started to burn from confusion and frustration, the longer Elsa stared at me with frantic eyes. Eyes that told me that she didn't want me.

Why, Elsa? _Why are you pushing me away? Why __now?_

"Please..." she began, looking at me distantly as she continued to grip onto her shoulder. "Just... I can't be touched right now. I'll..." She sighed heavily and breathed deeply, trying getting back to normal. "I'll get you some clothes. After that... You need to rest."

Wait. You? _You_?

"Me. You only want _me_ to rest."

She looked shock for a second, but she smiled. "I'm a hard worker. I still have to do work in my room."

I nodded, still a bit concerned about earlier.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I just did... and everything before that. It's... Personal," she said softly. Ha! Wasn't everything personal, Elsa?

I nodded again. And this time, she was touching me, but I felt the greatest hesitation from her as she bit her quivering lips and steadying her shaking hand. Her fingers were just hovering over my cheeks, shifting as she pondered around my freckles if she wanted to touch me, and I wanted to encourage her to touch me, but I knew she couldn't be rushed.

I was patient, but it felt like hell just to see her looking at me with such disgrace. Like, she didn't trust me—or herself.

She managed to bring her whole palm against my cheek, her thumb just very gently rubbing below my eye. And I was proud of her.

She wasn't, though. I placed my hand over hers, and she didn't even react. Thank god.

Elsa sighed in relief.

"I'll get you clothes. I want to go in with you too, Miss Smith, I really do. But I just—"

I shushed her, bringing myself to kiss her cheek. "It's okay, Elsa, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I'm here for you."

She nodded and slowly got out of the bathroom. "I'll bring you clothes."

Once she was out of my sight, I slowly took my clothes— I mean, Elsa's clothes off me. The water filled the tub just in time as I was streak naked.

When Elsa came back, knocking on the door, I quickly covered myself up with my arms.

"May I come in?" I heard from the other end.

"Y-yeah, come in," I said, wrapping my naked parts in my arms tightly. And I was blushing heavily when Elsa opened the door slowly, covering her eyes with her arm, with her other arm that had a blue collar shirt and shorts as well as a pair of... Laced red underwear. Damn, sexy.

"Here, I'll put the clothes on the hanger. Don't worry, I won't peek... unless you want me to since the last time I changed you, you looked uncomfortable," she said.

Oh, right. Yesterday.

She managed to professionally put the clothes up the hanger on the wall as I watched her with caution.

"Careful not to hit yourself once you get out," I told her, almost giggling when she still had her arm against her eyes. She nodded and smiled gently.

"Don't worry. I know my way in and out of this apartment. I'll be in the other bathroom taking a bath too. So, take your time and enjoy it, Miss Smith. If you want to wash your hair, the shampoo and conditioner's in the cabinet under the sink."

I nodded and she turned to the door.

"Thanks Elsa. I—"

I caught myself. She knew what I was going to say, so she paused for a second and just closed the door, her expression was just as dull as before. God, I was an idiot.

And as a punishment, I dipped myself under water as long as I could; counting the amount of wrongs I did to Elsa.

Maybe it wasn't wrong. Maybe it was just her... not wanting me to get hurt. Just... maybe.

But fuck, this was too painful. _Love_ in general was painful enough, but seeing this as a one sided love could be an instant kill for me.

For about half an hour, I stayed in the water until it turned lukewarm. I slowly got out of the water and dressed myself quickly. As usual, the collar shirt was way too big for my size. And I wondered how Elsa managed to wear them.

Once I was out of the bathroom after blow drying my hair, I heard the piano playing. I looked over to the side, seeing Elsa in her usual braid and god; she was wearing a dark blue robe, her cleavage just showing bits and pieces. And I was mesmerized by the way she played (and the way she played me) and the beauty that was showing from the LA's night sky, the street lights and building lights was clearly adding more to her pale skin, her gorgeous platinum blonde hair and that breath taking expression she had as she goes with the music she was producing. The room was dark as usual, but the lights for the skyscrapers and cars were enough to make it brightly beautiful.

I came over to her silently and before I knew it, I was right behind her, watching her fingers do the magic. And she sparkled.

"It's been a long time since I've touched this baby," she whispered, continuing to play, her eyes closed and getting into the music. "I'm glad I didn't lose my touch on her."

"It's... beautiful, Elsa," I said and she continued to play. I saw her smiling as she scooted over a seat, professionally, playing the keys.

"Come sit with me," she said tenderly and I did as I was told to. I leaned my head on her left shoulder, enjoying the sound that she was making.

"_You're_ beautiful..." I muttered, unknowingly, and felt a blush quickly running through my skin. I looked over to her and our eyes met. God, I'd never seen her eyes being this tender before. Even if I did, it was never this soft. It wasn't as if it might just break any moment.

She looked over to her fingers again, but said nothing for a while.

"I'm ugly, Miss Smith and believe me, beautiful is the last thing I would call myself," she said and god, she was still smiling like she meant what she was saying.

_Damn it, if you hurt her, Anna Smith_.

We stayed silent again as she played. Her warmth, her beauty, her touch, her voice were all music to me. And it was a hundred times more beautiful than the sound of her piano.

It may sound corny, but... she was just so—

"Do you play any instruments?" Elsa asked. I smiled as our eyes met like they were meant for each other.

"Does a recorder count?" I said; remember the times in elementary school. She laughed softly and nodded.

"You're such a dork," she told me.

"Wow, you're like the sixth person to tell me that."

"Then, I must be very special. What do I get as a reward?"

I pondered for a moment and smirked. "This."

I pulled her cheeks towards me and our lips met up. Her playing stopped abruptly, as I kissed her gently. God, was I getting bolder to her or what?

I felt her hand wrapped up around my neck and this time, she wasn't pushing me by force. I let out a slight moan when her tongue gently swept against my lips, her fingers pulling onto my hair gently, giving me the pleasure that I wanted from her.

Fuck, I wanted to undo her robe so badly.

Her fingers searched around my back as I arched it to get closer to her. My desires exploded and my heart was pounding harshly in a constant rate. My fingers were trembling on her, so I gripped onto her hair, pulling it occasionally. We managed to separate ourselves before we couldn't take control of ourselves anymore.

She stared at me, and I stared back as she lifted my fringes from my eyes.

"I can't love you..." she muttered and damn, her voice was just so tender, desperate and sad. But I kept a smile, hoping that maybe it'd steady my constant heart ache and that maybe it'd keep my hopes up that Elsa would one day... someday, return these feelings back to me.

Just once, only once! I just wanted her to say I love you.

"Then, I'll wait until you do," I whispered, faithful and hopeful, but yet... why did I feel so regretful? "I'll keep waiting..." Will I really? For days, months... maybe even years, will I still stay like this? Hopeful? What a fucking joke, Anna.

She shook her head and looked at the piano keys, laughing as she found me amusing. _I_ find myself amusing. "I told you, I'll only hurt you, Miss Smith. Why can't you listen to me?"

"Then why can't you—_didn't_ you just push me away and not look at me again?" Why do I have so many questions that need to be answered?

Elsa stayed silent, and closed the lid of her piano, pressing her hand on top of it, feeling the cool white surface. I took her hand, staring at her immensely as she continued to look down on her piano.

"I didn't want to... and couldn't," she said. "And if I did, you'll only pursue me, right?"

I nodded.

_Damn right, I would!_

"You've done nothing, but cry on me, keep secrets from me, and kiss me all the time. It's frustrating—"

"Miss Smith, you don't think it's frustrating for me too?" she said.

Her eyes were glaring at me with frostbites. She quickly gripped my hand, but it wasn't like I'd get away from her or anything. I entangled her fingers with mine, squeezing her palm.

"Then, why can't you tell me why you're frustrated," I started softly, hoping that I would calm her. "You've been nothing, but good to me, Elsa. I don't see why you can't tell me things that I need to know."

"I've been good to you..." she repeated me, amused and scoffed, shaking her head at me.

She growled in silent, got up from her seat and walked towards the window, her hands in her pockets. And I just sat, staring at her back. Elsa stayed silent for quite a long time before speaking to me, looking at the clear night sky.

"It's not my intention to keep things away from you. Not forever, at least. But if I tell you," she turned towards me, glaring at me with sadness, "you'll leave me and I'll guarantee that you will. I don't want that. So can you please, Miss Smith, give me time and I'll give you time to think about whether you want to stay beside me or not." It was a... pleading statement.

I got up from my seat, keeping a good eye on her. I walked up to her, shuffling my feet silently and cupped my palms against her cheeks once I was just a few inches away from her. Oh, she was a sad, broken kid and I'd no idea what I needed to do to fix her.

How? _Why?_

Why did she have to look so sad?

Why does she have to hide away?

Why—

She nuzzled against my palms, still looking at me with a certain detachable feeling, her eyes glistering brightly as we stared.

"I barely know you and you want to give me a chance to think when my heart right now is hurting and yet it's just pounding harder than ever whenever I'm with you?" I questioned in a whisper, bringing my palms towards the top of her chest, and she stayed silent.

"You don't get how much I love you, do you?"

"The only thing I don't get is how you can still be here even when I just said something like that, Miss Smith."

I bit my lip, in process of thinking about the next thing that I wanted to say starting from comforting words to just plain fucking bitter words.

I searched her expression and she had her hand on top of mine. She gently put my arms around her waist, oh those beautiful curvy waist.

"I want to understand you..." I muttered, and chuckled. "But it looks like I've been doing a very bad job."

She shook her head, no.

"Actually, you could've done great if I was more opened to you."

Elsa took my hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. I continued to stare up at her, constantly looking out for how she was feeling.

"I..." she said and looked up to me with such a horrendous look as if what she would be telling me would be too painful for her to say. She swallowed before saying anything else, looking out to the window again. She held my hand tightly as I wrapped it around her stomach and, I squeezed hers back.

"I have secrets, Miss Smith," she began.

She sighed.

"In the past, I've done nothing more than help people gain pain. Not happiness. That's why I stayed in isolation for years. And I don't want that anymore... Neither do I want to hurt you or anybody else. This is why I'm asking you to not pry anything from me, Miss Smith. I don't like talking about this," she told me.

I was slightly disappointed, but no. This was what she wanted and forcing her to speak wouldn't be a great idea, considering how mad she would get. Or maybe she'd even cry about it.

"Sorry..." was the only word I would say and that I _must_ say.

But someday... I'd find out. And someday, I'd have to figure out whether it would be good or not for me and her... whatever she had in that reserved mind of hers.

Elsa turned around with a nice grin on her face. Though, I was feeling a bit down from what she'd told me. But I brightened up when Elsa embraced me to a hug that I yearned for so much and maybe, too much. I hugged her back and I could tell she was humming with delight and comfort as I squeezed her body softly.

"I'm glad you get it," she whispered. I nodded against her neck, smelling her beautiful scent. Oh, this odor of hers was just as sweet as honey and sugar. If only her personality matches those two ingredients, it'd be splendid.

"You deserve someone so much better than me," she mumbled and this time, I was the one that was furious. I pulled away from the hug, my hands still on her waist and glared at her soft eyes. She tilted her head in confusion as if she didn't realize the meaning of what she'd just said.

"I get to do what I want. You don't get to choose who I deserve or who I don't. And I think I deserve you more than anything. So will you stop degrading yourself? " I yelled.

I did not regret saying anything like that to her. It kind of... actually made me feel good... even though I didn't know where the hell I could gather that much courage to say all that to her.

She was speechless for once, staring at me in awe, her expression still tender.

I finally got to relax and reached for her fringes, smoothing it further back. She cringed lightly from my fingers as I searched through her expression.

"You... I want to be right next to you, Elsa," I muttered. "Be by your side."

But she said nothing. And that's okay. Really.

She pulled my chin up, and both our eyes met. Elsa kissed me softly, our lips matching each other's pace and it felt as if fireworks were exploding through us. It felt good and she was beautiful.

I rested my arms around her waist as we kissed. She held my head in place, her fingers gently scratching through my scalp and running through my hair. Oh, it felt great, alright.

She was the first to leave my lips, planting another one on my forehead. I hummed in a rather satisfying manner as she does so.

"Do you want to sleep now or do you prefer talking a bit more?" she said and I looked up to her, giggling.

"Don't you have work to do?"

She shrugged. "It can wait. You know how boring these things are? Continuously going through contracts, signing names, write reports and stuff. It's boring and exhausting."

"Or maybe you're just lazy."

"That too, Miss Smith. Though, I do want to spend my time with you."

Elsa dragged me to her piano and took our seats as she opened the lid. She turned to me, a happy-go-lucky expression implanted on her face.

"I want to teach you how to play as we speak. Any song you're familiar with on the piano?"

I thought and there was this one song I had in mind.

"I guess, Mary had a Little Lamb?" I was embarrassed to say that I only know how to play kid songs. Somehow, she was understandable, and began to play beautifully and slowly.

I caught up quickly and now, we were matching keys. She was patient and respectful enough when I messed up. I'd say sorry and she'd grin gently, telling us to start over each time.

"So, this company of yours... You said you sell instruments?" I asked as we played.

She nodded silently. "It started as that from Grandfather during the early '90s. It grew bigger as years went by, and money just kept pouring into our hands and we couldn't keep up. Eventually, we went from instruments to buying other shares from cars to fashion. The five hundred million dollar thing I told you when we first met was from the instrumental company under my name now. And now, it's only a smaller part of what my company is. My grandfather was a fantastic violinist, and... He taught me many things too."

"So... How many instruments do you play?"

"A total of six, I guess. But I haven't touched anything for a while. It's great to be back on my piano again."

I stopped playing and stared at her as she continued on, beautifully. The violin... I wanted to talk about this...

"Do you... play strings?" I asked with caution.

She stopped abruptly, and glared at the white and black keys.

You did it, Anna Smith. You fucking did it.

"You saw what happened. Why ask, now?" she growled, glaring at me now.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to..." I whimpered, looking at my fingers. I heard her sigh, and felt her hand resting at my back as I continued to cowardly stare at the black and white keys. Damn, I felt helpless and cornered.

"Violin... playing was my life. Now, it's just... _trash_ to me," she whispered, barely enough for me to hear. I opened my mouth to speak, but I found no words coming out.

"Let's forget that you said anything, alright?" she said softly. I nodded.

"Hey, look at me." She held my chin and turned my head towards her. She was smiling tenderly.

"A-are you mad?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, Miss Smith. I would never be mad at you. Why don't you head to sleep? I'll stay with you until then."

I pondered for a moment as she rubbed my back and squeezed my shoulder. I nodded and she smiled.

"Good, let's head to bed now."

Once we came back to my room for yesterday, Elsa and I got into bed as she helped pull the blanket over our chin.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she supported her head with the other. Both of us stared at each other for the longest time until she kissed my forehead. I pulled myself towards her, resting myself under her chin, my arms around her waist, holding her tightly. I took a deep breath. She smelled so... sweet and relaxing as I nuzzled myself more towards her chest, trying to make myself smaller.

"I love you..." I breathed, though I didn't expect her to say anything, but she just smiled and nodded.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Smith," she mumbled and I fell asleep right away in her embrace, feeling her soft beautiful skin against me, though I thought I heard her mumble something else as well. I didn't hear her as I fell in my deep slumber.

_"...I hope you don't get nightmares when I get them about you..."_

* * *

**Don't kill me please. **

**Soooo... who's up for some dom!Elsa smut? *shoots hand up***


	12. Chapter 12: What a Wicked Thing to Do

**Hi! *waves aggressively* :D**

* * *

In the middle of the night, at about 2AM with a dry throat, I woke up to get something to drink, wanting to quench my sudden thirst. Though I was still drowsy, I looked around, squinting in the dark, seeing that Elsa was not beside me sleeping like she was supposed to. There was an empty space next to me as if nothing was touched. I scratched my head, wondering where she'd gone to.

At first, I thought she'd gone back to her room, but—

Finally as I lazily picked my feet up from bed, getting out of my room, there it was, the violin playing was back again, the dark room was back again, and there was Elsa, facing the window, playing and going with the sorrowful music that she was producing so beautifully.

Once again.

And it was the same song that she played last night, but this time, she had a different violin under her chin. A white one. And I wondered if she has multiples of these.

I stayed in the hall, plainly watching—observing her for a little while in a distance as I leaned myself against the wall, until I saw her softly whimpered, tears slowly flowing lazily down her cheeks. She bit her lips as she tried to contain her whimpers. God, was it painful to see her in tears. I didn't think this beautiful, fierce, strong woman would become this weak.

I took a step forward, opened my mouth to speak, but...

I couldn't. _Such a fucking pussy._

I gripped onto the hem of my shirt, and just continued to stare at her as she started grunting painfully, dropping the bow to the ground unintentionally, and then throwing her violin to the other side of the room with a loud grunt. I flinched at the sudden and loud bang.

Elsa finally got the chance to fall down to the floor, staring at the bow and to the violin, sighing, crying, and shuddering as if it a torture to her.

She gripped on her right shoulder, running her fingers under her robe as she cried, and large blob of tears were streaming down her cheeks, falling to the back of her palm. I squinted. I thought I saw... a large tattoo on her, but this wasn't a good time to think about tattoos.

This time with a little more courage, because being a pussy wasn't and shouldn't be me at all, I went over to her, got down in front of her and smoothed her hair back.

She gasped at the sudden contact, but said nothing as she noticed me in front of her, smiling gently at her, searching her depressed expression, my hand on top of her head and another on her cheek, bringing her eyes to meet mine.

I was lucky, she didn't push me away. Maybe even luckier, when she nuzzled her cheeks against me.

"Do you want to have a drink?"I asked softly as I wiped her tears of grief and pain away.

She said nothing as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. I couldn't even keep up with her. What was in that mind of hers that she wouldn't let me know?

I decided not to say anything until she felt better... Or if she felt like telling me what she wanted me to hear.

I wrapped my arms around her head as she wept again this time, holding onto my waist and I continued to tell her that everything's okay, even though I had no idea why she was crying.

"Oh, Elsa..."

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered, her head engulfed on my shoulder.

I shook my head on top of hers and softly rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Just let it out. You'll feel better after, okay?"

I kissed her forehead when she stopped her soft cries. Elsa picked her head up from me as I kissed her again.

"You okay, Elsa?"

She nodded and smiled bitterly, mouthing a thank you to me, her fingers running through my hair once. I smiled thankfully to her.

"Do you want to sleep or something to drink? Are you hungry? I can cook you something if you're hungry," I asked and her expression started to darken.

"Drink. I want to drink," she said, no—it was more like a demand.

I nodded and went to the kitchen with her, holding her hand as tightly, yet as softly as possible. I decided that wine would be the best for her.

"Do you... want to talk about it? I mean, not like you don't have to, it's just..." I trailed off, slightly hesitant and a bit bothered by her twitching reaction. She looked at me as we arrived in the kitchen, her expression grimacing and as if cursing at me for asking such absurd question. I bit my lips as I waited for an answer.

Elsa looked down on the floor, staring at her feet darkly and blankly, but said nothing. At least, I got a response from her shaking head. And there was barely any movement. I nodded.

She sat in front of the counter, staring at my back as I gathered the wine glass and a bottle, pouring the red wine in the glass. I could feel her eyes burning on my back.

Before I knew it, and before I could even feel or hear, she was behind me, her arms wrapped tightly around my stomach. And I could feel her cold breath and forehead against the nape of my neck as she hugged me, her front on my back. I shuddered a little from her touch, goose bumps were forming rapidly.

I tilted my head slightly to the left just to see her with her eyes closed.

"Elsa..." I said, carefully putting the bottle of wine down and putting my hand around hers. I felt her hands tightening around my stomach, like she was sensitive to my touch.

"I can't sleep. Never able to do that anyway," she whispered against me, her lips touching my skin, her breath making me shiver. I could feel her breasts against my back and god, was it soft. I gulped as I tried to understand why she'd say that.

I'd question her, but... that was what I've been doing for as long as I was with her and god, I was so fucking tired of doing that.

Suddenly she turned me around, wrapping her hands on my wrists as I gripped on the edge of the kitchen counter. Her eyes were burning cold and they were so addicting to look at. It made me freeze all over as if time was... frozen.

I breathed in and out heavily, my heart pounding in full speed. God, she was unpredictable. She was turning from hot to cold way too fast.

My eyes made its way to her lips, and damn, the way she licked it and bit it was so delicious. I gulped at the sight of it before my eyes were being lured back to hers.

The mood changed drastically and it was getting heavy as we continued stared at each other, one looking at me with such eyes that I couldn't even tell if she was mad or if she just wanted to fucking make out with me again and another just trying to figure out what the other person wants, all confused and innocent.

Innocent. Was I ever? My mind began to scoff, laughing at itself and rolling its eyes.

"I want you to stay beside me, Miss Smith," she muttered, looking right into my soul, squeezing the spirits out of me. I whimpered, feeling her breath against my ear. "I want... _you_." In general.

I was quick to breathe heavily, almost to the point that I had to moan and shiver and maybe even faint as she continued to stare at me, her eyes poisoned and engraved in my abused heart and mind. She was just... beautiful. If beauty wasn't the right term, then... a goddess.

We were just a few centimeters away, our breath just barely tickling and making cold contact to our skin, and all of the sudden, her lips crashed against mine and I tensed up. Fuck! This was... this was... just too amazing and unimaginable.

My palms went up to her neck quickly, holding onto her for not long until she grabbed my wrists, tightening her grip as she propped it back to my side. I gasped and moaned just as the biting and licking started. My mind was as blank as a sheet of paper as she ravaged me and as I tried to regain control.

She continued to hold my wrists, putting me in place as she ravaged me with hunger and thirst. I moaned loudly against her controlling lips and I wanted to touch her so, so, so badly. She noticed and tightened her grip on me even more.

Before I could even lift a finger, though I couldn't, she quickly grabbed my ass and set me up on the kitchen counter, pushing me down. We didn't even have a chance to break our kiss. Neither of us would let, anyways.

And now, I was lying down on the counter, not minding the broken bottle of wine next to us. We were drunk enough anyways to be doing this in the middle of the night.

Oh, Miss Snow... only you would do something like this to me.

She gripped my wrists tightly, once again, putting it over my head as I wrapped my legs around her back, trembling in fear and in want. No,_ want_ was a weak word. Need? Lust? Better.

Oh, I wanted her so badly.

This felt good... And it was becoming so much better each and every time.

Our lips separated long after and I was just so dazed and mesmerized from the kiss. I stared at her, meeting her cold eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

Both of our eyes were darkened in want, but she had grief in hers. She breathed in and out heavily.

"I want you all for myself..." she told me, "And I want you _right now_," she whispered and I whimpered in response, closing my eyes as I couldn't stand looking, hearing, feeling this intimidating woman anymore.

"Elsa..." I muttered, flushing from her voice, only her voice. She stared at me blankly and seductively, licking her lips as I bit mine. I thought I was going to faint the moment she let out a little questionable 'hmm?' to me. I couldn't even find a single word to say to her because... ooh, I needed her right now. No doubt about it.

"Do you trust me?" she asked quietly. I said nothing as I opened my eyes to look at her again, maybe to just take a little glimpse. It was as if I was deaf from her beauty.

"Do you _trust_ me, Miss Smith?" she repeated, this time with a thicker tone that I couldn't avoid. I'd no idea what she'd do to me, but yes. I trust her. And so, I nodded frantically since my voice and mind just couldn't work at all.

But oh no, this was going too fast. _She _was going too fast!

_It's fucking two in the morning!_

She kissed me again, her tongue running against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly for her and she went in immediately and deeply. I felt her tongue running against mine, circling each other.

I scratched my palms as I endured and enjoyed the feeling of her tongue exploring every part of my mouth. I pulled her closer with my legs and she obeyed.

God, I was getting hot all over and tingly down there.

When she finally pulled away, she looked at me with want, darkness filling in her eyes. Strands of saliva were attached to both of our lips.

I pulled my fingers into a fist, my heart pounding loudly like fireworks, my chest going up and down rapidly as I tried to control my heavy breathing. It felt like my chest would explode in a bloody mess any moment.

She continued to stare at me, her eyes desperately drinking me in and I was looking at her with innocence, and somehow, feeling the need to tear up.

I felt her gentle smile creeping under my skin, her grip loosening on my wrists.

"You're crying," she muttered, sweetly. "Did I scare you? Am I too forceful? Should we stop?"

I shook my head frantically. She brushed the offending bangs out of my eyes.

"If you don't want to do it, just tell me," she whispered. I said nothing, but smiled.

I felt her lips going through my cheeks, kissing every droplet of tears there were hanging and drying on me.

Our lips finally met again, and it calmed me, feeling the familiar softness and coolness and her sweet, sweet taste. The soft pressure was familiar, alright.

I moaned in pleasure, and in desperation that I couldn't touch her. Before I even realized, my wrists were tied up by her string from the robe tightly. I looked up, seeing Elsa on top of me, her pale naked skin showing from the middle of her breasts and down, even though she was still wearing her robe.

"I can't wait much longer," she muttered and I knew exactly what she meant. And what she wanted. Me.

Fuck.

I fidgeted, whimpered, trying to untie myself, but it never worked. And so, I'd given up, letting her touch me instead. It was more... of a tease. She caressed my cheeks as we did a stare off, her free hand going under my collar shirt, resting her fingers on my stomach.

It didn't take long until I had the urge to mutter, "Kiss me."

She smirked. "You don't get to tell me what to do," she said smoothly and god, it was sexy and so fucking hot.

But she did it anyway, sweeping her tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly for her, but it seemed like forever once she got to go in me. It was so worth the wait.

Her tongue filled me in as I let out each wet moan for each sweep her tongue did on my lips. I arched my back against her, feeling her toned stomach against mine, her breasts and her perked nipples rubbing against me, but she quickly pushed my torso back down on the counter.

I shivered as I felt her cold hand running through my stomach, up and stopping right below and between my breasts, making me feel anticipated and disappointment as she ran her fingers down back to my stomach again each time. Each time, I would arch my back against her, but she did nothing, but pushed me back down once more. And each time, I stopped breathing as I watched her move.

God, it was suffering.

She began to kiss me on my neck region, biting me until the point that it started hurting and letting her breath do the magic too. I moaned softly, occasionally calling her name.

"E-Elsa...Mgnn... ahhh..." I called as she bit my shoulder and I moaned again, my head pulled back with such a pleasant pleasure as her tongue soothed out the bite.

I began to wrap my arms around her neck, but she quickly pulled my arms back on top of my head, looking at me with such intensity.

"_Don't_ touch me," she demanded. She gripped on my wrists softly, and her smile appeared.

"Right now, I'm the only one that gets to touch, Miss Smith. If you do that again, I'll leave you like this as long as I want. Got that? That's rule number one."

I nodded frantically, so she could just hurry the fuck up. She nodded in approval and continued on, this time ripping the shirt off me. Her eyes were taking their goddamn time, running itself through my body.

Man, I should really work on patience.

"You're so beautiful..." she whispered, her fingers resting on my waist as I continued to stare at her, eyes fogged with blankness and arousal.

_Oh my god, hurry up!_

She slowly took my shorts off, and threw it carelessly on the floor as I continued to breathe so heavily that I thought I was going to faint.

Elsa got down on me, trailing kisses on my stomach, her hands wrapped around my thighs, picking them up to her hip. My body started to tingle and get hotter all over, especially down there, throbbing and twitching like a live... thing. And I had no idea how wet I'd be right now. I moaned softly as she let her nails scratch my thighs. Her lips and tongue never left my skin and my arms never left the top of my head, even though I was growing tired.

She was between my breasts, and looked up at me as I stared back at her with such a needy expression, her chin resting between my two mounds. I bit my lips, hard enough to make it bleed in anticipation. She smirked, and continued to kiss between my breasts, feeling her tongue just slightly pressing against my skin, and going up to my collar bones, biting them, her tongue making a trail. I groaned, frustrated. I was sure she could feel me breathing heavily and my heart pounding in extreme speed.

"Elsa... Please..." I began desperately. She picked her head up from my neck, and nibbled gently, feeling her tongue running through my earlobe. And I was out of breath and had no more ways of speaking to her. But I continued to let out needy moans.

"Please what?" she whispered, a lick on my ear. I shuddered at that voice. I held my breath and shut my eyes, letting out an escaped moan from my throat.

Enough with the—

"Please... Ahh... Fingers... Tongue... Now..." I muttered, begged, whatever you call it. It was embarrassing and humiliating, alright.

"What? I don't get what you're trying to say," she said, licking earlobe again as I groaned from the sensitivity. I almost bit my tongue off just to stiffen the moans and to control my breathing.

Oh, come on!

"Fuck... me..." I whispered, my core throbbing with need and I needed her in me right now. Like, _right. Fucking. Now._ But god, was she frustrating. I felt her smirk.

"Language, Miss Smith..." she said with a great amount of sexiness."Start over."

At this point, I really wanted to cry, maybe even yell and go crazy.

I gulped as she stopped kissing me, her body hovering over me and I could clearly see her breasts, her platinum blonde pubic hair and god... those abs... I want to taste those abs of hers.

_Damn it. _

"I want your... fingers in me..." I said, hoping that would work.

"In where?"

Oh, Elsa, you tease.

I whimpered as her fingers gently ran up and down my stomach to between my breasts.

"I..." I began, embarrassed. "I want your fingers... in my pussy..."

"What did I tell you about language?" she whispered, her breath crawling around in my ear. Oh, whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck!

I gulped. "Fingers... vaginal region... please, Elsa..." I pleaded. "I need you... to be in me..."

"Being scientific here, huh, Miss Smith," she muttered, teasing me severely. "I'd love... to do a little lab experiment."

"E-Elsa..." I moaned. Ooh... science and... Sex...

Maybe taking Living Environment class wasn't that bad at all.

She smirked and kissed my lips, her tongue in my opened mouth, and I could feel her fingers trailing down my panties, fingers hovering on top of my red curls. I wrapped my tongue around hers as we battled for dominance. Obviously, I was too weak to even fight her tongue as she explored everywhere from my teeth to almost... just everywhere.

"Mmmn..." I let out a moan as she bit my bottom lip.

I wanted to bulk my hips against her, but she was the one that could touch me, so I didn't. God, it was hot, and my pussy was throbbing so badly that it hurt.

With her free hand, she softly touched my nipple, getting erected from her oh, so tender and cold touch. Her fingers started twirling in circles on my nipple, blood rushing towards the perked bud, providing more to the pressure and sensitivity. Suddenly, she pressed her finger down, hard, on my nipple.

I groaned loud from the pressure of her index finger, bulking myself up.

"Elsa... Ahh!" I moaned, as she got down and took my unoccupied nipple in her mouth, sucking it like a baby and ooh, her tongue going in circles made it feel so good and yet, it still didn't satisfy my constant throbbing as she continued to twist and turn her fingers on my other. In fact, it made it worse, wanting Elsa in it right now.

I began to roll my hip against her again, my eyes rolled back as she gave me tender kisses on my nipple as she continued to massage my other with her fingers. God, it felt amazing as her tongue flicked and turn around my bud.

She pulled away, a short strand of saliva attached to her lips and my nipple. And she frowned upon me as if I did something to aggravate her.

"Did I tell you to move?" she asked, her tone commanding as ever. Before I even got do say anything, she pulled her fingers out of my panties and gave me a quick slap in the ass.

I groaned loudly at the striking pain, and was sure it would leave a mark. Tears started to squeeze out of my pupil as I endured the slap. What's worse was that her finger was gone.

Damn it.

Elsa got down on me again, grabbing my chin and kissed my lips. "Don't move next time, okay? You can do that when I tell you to," she whispered and I was intoxicated from how she was controlling me, dominating me, playing my body like a toy. I was shivering and she held me close to her, her breasts against mine, my legs wrapped around her back and her fingers finally trailing down, going for my inner thighs first. The tingling sensations between my thighs were beginning to beg for Elsa's fingers. And it was begging hard.

She scratched my legs, and I moaned uncontrollably, my head pulled back as she continued to stare at me. I wanted to touch her. God, I wanted to touch her so badly. I couldn't wait any longer...

I couldn't even look at her, as I had my eyes shut closed. I huffed and puffed heavily, even if she hadn't even gone in me yet. But still, she was making me so aroused, so confused, and so hot inside. I groaned loudly as she kissed the top of chest, her tongue softly trailing down between my breasts and to my stomach.

"Ah... hah—"

I had to arch my back again for more friction, but I knew _that_ would never work.

"Elsa... please..." I cried out desperately, as I looked down to see her eyes as if they were smirking and laughing at me. God, was I desperate.

I felt her fingers on my side, hooked on my panties as her tongue continued to roll down towards my abdomen.

I was at the verge of letting out tears, until she finally decided that the panties needed to be off. My breath quickened as I gathered my strength to look down, seeing Elsa between my legs as she wrapped my thighs next to her ears.

She smirked, blue eyes looking at me like I was her prey. I was cornered, caged, somehow and very obviously, not resisting at all. Not that I wouldn't, but... wow, she just paralyzed me into her control. Which... I loved very much.

Her breathing was too gentle on me, tickling my core as I began to squirm around her.

"Relax, Miss Smith," she mumbled smoothly, seeing me twitch, her fingers resting on my sides tightly. And so, that was what I tried to do for a short amount of time, until I felt her irresistible and uncontrollable finger going around my pubic hair. Having her to pull it constantly was utterly embarrassing, yet arousing.

Her thumbs spread my soaking lips. God, I could already feel how wet I was already between my thighs!

And yes, I was incredibly wet when I saw her smirking at me. I felt myself blushing horribly as she stared at me and I stared back at her, whimpering lightly, begging for her to just fuck me, and—Ah, she started rubbing lips hard, up and down, my moans getting out of control right now. I couldn't help but roll my eyes back as her fingers continued to rub my lips so gently.

It felt like I was screaming instead, so I continued to bite on my lips, trying to stiffen the loud moans that I was producing.

Fuck, it felt so good—it felt _way_ too good, feeling her fingers rubbing my sex, her breath lightly doing its job as well.

"Ah... Hgggnn," I gasped, my breath heightened into different levels, my eyes widened when I felt her thumb pressing hard against my clit for not even a second until she let go, my back arching at the immense feeling. I was already on the edge of coming and she was making it very difficult! God, she was being rough on me.

Unconsciously, my arms began to make its way to her head and before I knew it, she quickly gave me another slap on the ass as I continued to moan in pain and pleasure. Before I knew it, I lift my arms back to my head again, refusing to get another slap from her.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she mumbled demandingly as if my touch would kill her. Regardless, I nodded. She smiled. "Good girl," she said, before getting back on rubbing me again—no, more like licking me.

Miss Snow suddenly had the brilliant idea of pulling her tongue out, licking my clitoris first. Licking it once, and then sucking it for a few seconds before getting back to using her tongue again. I arched my back, moaning loudly, crying out, "Elsa! Ah... hgnnn..." and managed to push myself against her mouth. I couldn't help, but to roll my eyes at the back of my head from this fucking pleasure that was receiving. Ooh, it was good and it was paradise.

I thought at least she would stop, but she didn't which was such a relief.

"Oh my... god, Elsa..." I cried, pulling my head back as she continued down to lick and suck on my core, her tongue wrapped inside of me. God, the sound of her sucking me was unbelievable and such a turn on. She wrapped her arms around my thighs to keep me still, but I couldn't.

I grounded against her several times just to gain more friction. She moved her tongue sucked on my clitoris, hard and had me screaming and crying at the same time.

Her index and middle finger began its way to my core, rubbing it softly and suddenly, hurriedly slamming it in me.

"Hhhngg!" I moaned, arching my back, tears beginning to stream down as my walls were wrapped tightly around her fingers. She hummed delightfully from my tightness and still didn't start moving as she continued to lick me. She wiggled her fingers around the sides and I could feel it. And I could feel her smirk against me too.

Suddenly, a wave of sensitive feeling ran through my body as her fingers found its way through my wall, pressing hard as she curled her fingers, her palm pressing against my clit and staying there as long as—

"Uuh... E-Elsa... Oh m-my god! Holy—AHHH!"

And before I even knew it, I was shuddering, my body shaking so badly, my mind so blank and numb, my toes curled up against her back as I came in her mouth. I reached down for her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulled hard. I was sure I pulled little strands of her hair off her head. But who cares? I could barely make out my scream as I continued my high for another ten seconds.

By then, I was exhausted, and I was shaking so badly from the shock as Elsa finished up by lapping up the remaining fluids from me. Tears really started to really come down from the corner of my eyes.

I could barely make out the little shimmer of my fluid from the corner of her mouth as she came up to me as well as a smirk. She untied my arms, as I just stared at her blankly, still shaking and whimpering at the over sensitivity. Elsa kissed me, letting me taste myself from her tongue as I wrapped my arms around her neck, my fingers grounded in her hair.

"Mmmn..."

Ah, this was home. Her lips... her hair in my fingers... Yes, this was home.

I couldn't even think, or maybe if I try hard enough, breathe. But the only thing I could say to her was, "I love you." Though in my mind, I continued to tell her that for millions of times.

She smiled wistfully as she fingered through my hair, letting strands slide behind my ear. I hugged her, my body still shaking from the shock, and even though I was exhausted, she embraced me back, patting my head like I was a kid. Instantly, I began to fall back asleep in her arms as she picked me up bridal style, my arm looped around her neck as I continued my relaxed slumber and led me back down to my bedroom, her sad, yet so bittersweet eyes just staring at my sleeping body as she stride slowly down the hall. She smiled, staring at me.

"Thank you... Anna," Miss Snow whispered, finally... able to call my name, as she arrived to my bedroom, putting me down on the bed first. She pulled the blanket towards my chin and caressed my cheeks as I slept ever so peacefully with her soft fingers. The blonde smiled, wistfully at the look of my snoring sleeping expression. Elsa softly pecked my forehead, before pulling away and looking at me just one last time before going back outside and cleaning up the mess, getting up to bed next to me, hugging my waist tightly around her front and softly breathing into me.

"_I love... you... too, babe."_

* * *

**Bye! *runs away aggressively* :D**


	13. Chapter 13: When You Smile

***Comes back, having things thrown on me* T-Thanks, every one. **

* * *

I found myself wrapped in Elsa's arms, her arms around my waist and fingers ending to my stomach, her breasts pressed against my back. The warm sunlight kissed the back of my ears and the nape of my neck as well as my bare legs that were being wrapped and tangled around by Elsa's. Chirping birds calmly filled my ears as well as racing cars and traffics, making its way through the busy street of LA. I found myself smiling lightly at the incredible, soothing comfortable warmth from both Elsa and the blanket. With pleasure, I nuzzled myself closer to Elsa, her nose and lips gently laid against the nape of my neck.

_Ah... it's morning_, I realized. But I'd rather stay in bed for the whole day.

I still had my eyes closed, enjoying the never ending sensation of Elsa's surface, and the calming breath that she breathed against my freckled skin.

The longer I had my eyes closed, despite the overwhelming warmth from my beautiful blonde, the harder it was for me to go back to my dreamless slumber.

I opened my eyes, accepting that fact. I sighed. Oh, the heated night from yesterday was... it was... indescribable. I couldn't help, but wanting to have that overwhelming feeling, igniting my heart, my body, and my most intimate part even more and more than ever.

I smiled to myself, burying my face against my pillow as I reminded myself that sex was _that_ amazing. Before long, a blush came upon my cheeks as I realized that I was in complete submission to her.

And I really didn't think that... god, I would give in to her so easily. Not... in _that _way, at least.

I sighed again as my palms found its way to my belly and on Elsa's soft, cool hands. Slowly and carefully, as I bit my lips, I turned myself so I was facing Elsa as I gently lifted her arms slightly off my body and then placed it back to where it was before when I did face her.

I stared at her, a huge gentle smile creeping on my face, unknowingly.

Her eyes were shut tight, her mouth opened in the slightest manner, showing the whiteness of her front teeth, her chest going up and down as she breathed softly as she slept through her peaceful slumber. I searched her sleeping expression as she had an expression that could be expressed as somewhat depressed and uptight.

Closed doors.

_Locked _doors.

I found it hard to believe that just a few months ago, I barely—no, when I _didn't _even know her in the slightest manner, I was deeply intimated, weird-out by her and even now... things weren't any different, besides the fact that we were sleeping together... naked. And now, I was sleeping next to her, spooning in the most comfortable manner in the morning after an intense night and the sudden change of mood. At one point, she was crying on the floor, destroying her violin and bow after she dropped the stick on the floor, and another point, where she would just whisper seductively, wrapping her fingers around my wrists and keeping me in place as she fulfilled the desirable lust that we both had for each other, maybe for the longest time that I could remember.

Lust... huh.

My heart was just in utter confusion.

I bit my lips as my hand found its way through Elsa's hair, her platinum blonde fringes wrapped softly between my fingers. Ah, it was soft, alright.

I began to stroke her cheeks, and kissed her forehead to her lips. It surprised me that that wouldn't wake her even if it was just for the slightest.

And since I was completely awake now, I decided to get out of bed, finding myself naked and sore, even. But sore, in the _best_ way. I sat on the bed side for a few seconds, making groaning noises as I stretched out and scratching my messy red head. I looked behind me, still finding Elsa sleeping on her side, the blanket covering only half way to her bare stomach.

I smiled and pulled the blanket over to her chin. I kissed her cheek one last time before I went through the closet.

In it, were all of Elsa's clothes, heels on the bottom shelf, ties on the second shelf, and to top them all off, were collar shirts, flannels, beautiful, hot dresses, and matching jackets for her collar shirts.

I pulled out an Alice blue collar shirt, hoping that Elsa wouldn't mind me wearing her clothes again, buttoned it up and opened the door, slowing closing it in hopes that I wouldn't wake up the Sleeping Beauty.

Finally, I get to explore more of her home!

But before that, I decided to take a quick shower, brush my teeth and try to at least untangle my wonderfully disastrous hair.

After half an hour in the bathroom, I looked around, seeing a grey door that was completely closed next to the bathroom. Weird... that this door wasn't white like the others...

And it was just that room that I never got to go into yet. With a pounding heart, and an exciting one as well, I grabbed the knob and tried to turn it.

Locked.

I huffed and crossed my arms as I stared at the door in frustration. But, whatever. There's plenty of time to explore, anyway.

I went to the kitchen, finding myself getting a complaining stomach that was in need to be fed. Finding myself in front of the fridge, there were beer, orange juice, leftover food, and even more healthy food.

Grabbing a carton of egg, I pulled out two. I sighed.

Well... this was boring.

I put the eggs on the counter and searched for my phone in my pants from the hanger. The purple light on top of my screen, blinking ever two seconds, indicated texts that I'd received.

I turned on my screen, finding myself being shouted at by Kristoff's numerous text and hundreds of phone calls from Ariel and Kristoff. _Well, I'm in trouble this time. _

I was sweating bullets as I read through the texts he sent me. I mouthed a little 'whoops' as I ran through his texts as if I didn't mean to _not_ call him at all.

"_Anna, are you okay? You didn't come home yesterday!" –sent Thursday, 12:09AM_

_"Is that Elsa girl taking care of you?" –sent Thursday, 12:13AM_

_"I'm worried about you!" –sent Thursday, 12:25AM_

_"Ariel's worried about you and she keeps calling me and yelling at me!" –sent Thursday, 12:27AM_

_"Anna, I swear to god, when you text me back, I will barge into wherever Miss Snow's home is and kidnap you back to our apartment." –sent Thursday, 12:43AM_

_"Text me back, Anna!" –sent Thursday, 12:54AM_

_"PICK UP YOUR GODDAMN PHONE, FOR FUCK SAKES!" –sent Thursday, 1:18AM_

_"I SWEAR TO GOD, ARIEL IS GETTING BAT SHIT CRAYCRAY ON BOTH OF US BECAUSE OF YOU! AND SHE'S NOT EVEN DRUNK!" –sent Thursday, 1:23AM_

_"Just please, tell me you're alright, feisty pants." –sent Thursday, 1:34AM_

_"What am I going to tell your parents? I can't even sleep anymore." –sent Thursday, 1:50AM_

_"Just... text me back when you get the chance, feisty. Ariel and I need to yell at you for being reckless. You need to be taught!" –sent Thursday, 2:24AM_

_"I swear to god, I'll never let you go to parties and drink alcohol ever again if this ever happens in the future again." –sent Thursday, 2:33AM_

_"Anna... pick up your phone..." –sent Thursday, 2:54AM_

_"I'm worried about you..." –sent Thursday 2:56AM_

_"Don't die on me." –sent Thursday 3:27AM_

_"Good night, feisty. Be safe." –sent Thursday, 3:43AM_

I kind of wanted to cry once I realize how stupid, yet how caring my friends were. My phone vibrated and let out a little 'ding!' as I discovered a new text from Kristoff.

"_Rise and shine, Anna. Are you okay? Once you get back home, Ariel and I will have to give you a lesson on how to not drink vodka and to avoid being a lunatic when drunk, ending up being picked up (like heavy baggage) by a gorgeous blonde." _

I smiled and started tapping on my phone.

"_Looking forward to the lecture. :)" _

The phone dinged again, two seconds later.

_"Imma kick you." _

_"Ouch, extremely offensive to my booty, Mr. Bjorgman." _

_"Your booty's meant to get kicked, feisty." _

_"My booty needs food. No more kicking. I'm gonna get food and then come back home, okay?" _

_"You better come back home. Did you know how many times Ariel had to punch my arm? I swear to god, if that happens again, I'm gonna have to amputate it and whack her with my chopped off arm." _

_"Abusive." _

_"Indeed. Now, get breakfast and come home quickly!" _

_"Roger that, sir!" _

I turned my messenger off and began to turn on music. Rihanna's Umbrella was playing in repeat as I searched for a frying pan and olive oil. As I heated the pan after fumbling everywhere for it, my hip began to sway left and right as I cracked the eggs in the pan with drops of oil and going along with the tempo of the song.

Going through the fridge again, leaving the eggs by the side, I pulled out five strips of bacon and began to work the magic.

"...When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'd be here forever. Said I'll always be you friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out to the end..." I sang along quietly, a smile coming up to my face.

Surprisingly, Elsa still didn't wake up throughout my ruckus.

A few more minutes of cooking, and with a growling stomach, I grabbed a plate and shoved the food onto it. I sat on the counter, checking Facebook and Tumblr as I ate, half concentrated on Elsa and half concentrated on my phone. She was strange, sexy, and fierce and yet, the only thing I saw in this instant was her as a broken child that needed fixing and comforting. Just... what was she thinking, I wouldn't know and probably wouldn't ever.

I sighed, tempting to smash my head on the counter.

Before I even notice, the front door unlocked and there was Olaf, standing in the doorway, looking at me with a gentle smile on his face, while I just stare at him, blinking once. Blinking twice as he waved at me.

"O-Olaf?"

"Hello," he replied cheerfully. "How are you feeling today, Miss Smith? I hope you're alright. Two days ago was... kind of interesting."

I blushed and flushed even harder when I realized I was only wearing my underwear and a collar shirt. Dozens of question filled my mind as I stared at him, putting his jacket on the hanger, whistling a Disney song, In Summer.

"I've..." I began, ignoring the embarrassment of my wardrobe, "had better days." I began poking my fork on the egg yolk; yellow liquid started spewing lazily onto the plate. He chortled and nodded.

He looked through the hall and then turned to me as I continued to stare immensely at the plate like it was my worst enemy.

"Is Elsa still sleeping?"

I nodded, looking up. He replied with a nod as well.

"You're wearing her clothes," he said, amused and cheerful as usual. I began to blush again, hoping that he wouldn't ask any further because that would just be extremely embarrassing. Before I even got to speak, even thought I couldn't, he interrupted as he sat down on the couch, groaning in the satisfactory of relaxation. He looked up at the ceiling as this weird silence continued.

"How did you—"

"How did I get here?" he interrupted again as if he knew what I was going to say, laughing as his sparkling grey eyes wandering around the white, marble ceiling, reflection reflecting his body in a blurred manner. "I'm like Elsa's servant. I take care of her. Well, most of the time, at the very least."

"Oh..." I replied, not sure what else to say.

"Are you still eating breakfast?" he asked.

_Well, being casual can't be this bad right?_

I nodded. "Just started eating a few minutes ago. Do you want any?"

He shook his head gently as if he didn't want to waste any energy. "I ate. But thank you, Miss Smith."

I smiled, nodding to him.

He sighed, looking at me with the gentlest expression. "You know," he started, "Elsa... can be complicated sometimes, and learning how to deal with her will be a bit hard. I know how it feels like, Miss Smith, but I need you to understand that Elsa has it hard for herself too."

_Oh, we're talking about her, now? Great. Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Why... is she so interested in me, though?" I asked as I tried to remain my composure of wanting to ask dozens and dozens of questions as it ran around in my head as if it was a playground. My fingers began to fiddle with each other, impatiently.

His expression dulled as he looked down on the floor. Ugh, does every question like this always bother these two people?

"That... I wouldn't know."

Well, thanks Olaf.

"But, Elsa's a nice girl," he continued, defending this intimidating friend of his, then, chuckled, shaking his head. "A complicated one too, to be honest. She's been through... hard times and I wasn't always with her when she was. She keeps things to herself quite a lot, too and wouldn't tell if she feels like it's time. And now, I'm just trying my best to keep her... _around_." He looked at me. "She hasn't been smiling a lot before she met you, Miss Smith. Not that she's ever depressed—she has been in the past—but, I'm just extremely glad that you're there for her."

I smiled and nodded as a big welcome. "How long have you guys known each other?"

I ignored my unfulfilled questions as I listened to him talk.

He paused to think as his fingers made its way to the shaved side of his hair, scratching his head. "I guess, it was during sophomore year in Whitney High School. She was a bookworm that time," he laughed. "Always hanging out in the cafeteria and the library, reading, what, Romeo and Juliet, breaking down the symbolisms for short stories like Hills like White Elephant, etc. She loved geometry, too."

Oh, wow, so Elsa could be a study freak too... an extremely gorgeous one, actually.

"She used to be a very clumsy and shy person," Olaf told me. "Not the most social and attractive person to hang out with, at first." He groaned, stretching his arms. "She wore glasses with those straps to hang around your neck so that she wouldn't lose them too. It was horrifying, Miss Smith. A total fashion disaster. I don't even know how I even became friends with her _and _to be her receptionist and PA." He shook his head, thinking back.

"At least, you guys have been friends for a long amount of time."

"That is very true." He smiled.

"How did you guys meet?" I asked as I began to become more indulged and interested on how Elsa was like before she was this fierce, powerful beauty.

He laughed as he recalled some great memories in high school.

"Oh, it was so unexpected. I was in the bathroom, you know, doing my thing, and I heard a book drop from behind, so I looked back, seeing Elsa looking at me, wide eyes and blushing real badly as did I. Apparently, she was a transferred student and we were both sophomores that time. She was too indulged into her book that she missed the girls' bathroom that was literally right next door to the boys. She kept on apologizing to me even though I told her multiple times that it was alright. And because she knew nearly nothing about our school, I decided to help her out at least to get a good sense of how our beautiful school works. As days passed, Elsa and I grew closer, even though she would prefer to just read a book during lunch break, and I would also sit next to her, and read with her too. She would recommend me a book and I would read it and review it together the day after. I didn't have many friends that time, but..." he laughed. "I was fairly popular based on how the girls looked at me."

He sighed at the happy memories as I listened, imagining different scenarios, and funny ones too. Elsa... was completely different—a good different, that is.

"And when we became juniors, her dressing style changed drastically while I was still the plain old me. She would come to school with a Chanel bag, her bun loosened into a braid with her bangs swept back, heels, dresses, collar shirts with thin ties, wearing clear contact lens instead of those dreadful glasses. She was just... so, so, _so_ beautiful. She became the center of attention much quicker than I thought, but she still hanged out with me every day. She became bolder, sexier and all that just by one year. Surprisingly, I was kind of expecting her to just change into a whole new person, you know, ignore me and go hang out with other cool kids, but there was none of that. In the weekends, Elsa and I would go hang out, go on a movie date, and stay in the beach and all. She would wear snapbacks, over sized sweaters too. A complete tomboy during the weekends," he said, chuckling at his memories. "And it was just... extremely nice to see her having so much joy and fun in her."

Olaf was silent for a moment as if he needed a whole lot of time to continue to talk as he thought about what he should say next. The clouds started blocking the sunlight and the atmosphere had gone... quite quiet. Tiny water droplets continued to drip from the faucet, and I could hear my heart beat and my saliva going down my throat as I continued to wait for him in silence and patience.

"She had a girlfriend during that time as well." He paused, his face turning strict and poise, like Elsa's, his voice, quiet and husky.

My expression went along with his. Damn it, jealously. I wasn't her first. I mean, of course I wasn't her first. _What the hell are you thinking, Anna?_

"G-girlfriend?"

He nodded. "Her name's Belle. A very mature lady loves to read books like Elsa. She was beautiful, but not completely in the center of attention like her. I never really liked her during junior year. Thought that she was one of those kids that would only want to be with Elsa because of her wealth. But, maybe that was because I felt the need to protect my best friend." He laughed. "I was just being too stupid. Belle really loved her, though. And Elsa... well, she did love her immensely, but her mind would always wander into a different... let's just say, dimension. They'd dated for four years and when college ended, their relationship ended as well by Elsa's call. Said, 'it's not you. It's me.'"

"How was this... _Belle_ like?" I asked as I came up and sat next to him, cross legged. I realized my tone just now, was completely different. It was as if I wanted to know more about this girl—this girl that knew Elsa, loved Elsa. Olaf closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Belle was... a very soft and a very... fun person. Like you, Miss Smith. But she was possessive, not wanting to leave Elsa with other people, other than her friends or me, and wants things to be done when she wants it to be done. Elsa was obedient to her and would do whatever she likes, but she was also in control too. Elsa... was a bit clingy at some points, but distant in a way that she would just ignore what Belle would say, and then would just push her up against a locker or go in the bathroom whenever she felt like it and... You know. It was like they were having cat fights as they went on as a couple day by day. They earned a nick name too. Tug of War, they said. And it hung onto the girls as college took over."

"Tug... of War?"

Olaf smiled, crossed his legs. "A stupid nick name. Students had seen them make out many times at one point and at another point, Elsa and Belle would sometimes argue, flirt, and all that kind of stuff for the most idiotic, unreasonable reasons, pushing and pulling each other. They were just... all over the place. I don't even know how they managed to be together for four years."

"Is Elsa always like this?"

He looked at me, crossing his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I looked down to my fingers as it twiddled around each other. I bit my lip as I pondered whether or not to say much more.

"Like... she acts cold sometimes, soft sometimes..." I said, in soft manner.

Olaf was silent as he sighed through his nose. "Always, but not like when I first met her. She used to be... shy and... Quiet. But she was happy. And then one day, she just made it seem like being shy wasn't even close to her personality. Cold isn't exactly the right term to describe Elsa. She's more... distant to others, but definitely not cold, at least... not freezing cold."

_Distant. Gotta make note of that. _

I nodded as he continued the story of Elsa and Belle, who ever _she_ was. Not that I was jealous or anything... but this Belle... she knew Elsa way better than me.

I couldn't help but sense the softness Olaf has in his smooth voice as if back when he was in high school, things were better or... maybe, for the worse.

"... And when Elsa wanted to break it off, she had too much things going on in her mind from her family to her past that... she couldn't take any more of what Belle was giving her too," he said. "She loved Belle very much and so does she to her. She told me... she couldn't handle _this_ anymore, wanted to take a break and just move on."

"This?"

"Life. Her nightmares. Belle. Just... everything. And there was... there was this thing that she was so attached to years ago and started hating it not long after because it... it ruined her. For almost 15 years, it haunted her."

I began to fidget again, looking at him in worry as he stared at me, expressionless, his grey eyes lifeless. I wouldn't think Olaf, such a handsome guy with a nice beautiful smile, would act somewhat despairing and tender.

"Elsa... I've seen her suffer tremendously before. Still am, too. She nearly went insane, one day, self harming herself at one point during high school. She had a little pocket knife in her bag, one time."

My mouth was gaped wide opened, my heart pounding hard as it fell deep down to the pit of my stomach.

He continued after looking at me, sighing and then to the window. I could tell... he was afraid for her. "I'm sure she already told you about the nightmares she gets, right?"

I nodded. "About... some girl, right?"

"Yes," he replied as he bit his lips, probably pondering whether or not to say more to me. "It started right after she started junior year and it continued on forever and almost every single day even when she started dating Belle. She felt so paranoid and exhausted that one day, when I tried to call for her or even barely touch her, she started to scream, looking at me with crazy eyes. She mumbled things that were so hard to comprehend. And she was shaking so badly, wrapping herself in her arms, sliding down against the lockers and cried, screamed, whimpered. She had... nail marks around her arms, bruises all over her body too. But Belle was there with me that time. Belle comforted her, brought her back to her home and took care of her. She had to stay by Elsa's side for the whole day and night until she could at least eat something and take a bath, making sure that Elsa wouldn't act... unnatural. And after all that, Elsa had to take pills, went to multiple physiological therapists for as long as I could remember. "

I covered my mouth and I felt like crying the longer I listened. "Oh my... god..."

"Horrible, isn't it?" he replied, laughing so bitterly. "But what she told you... weren't the complete truth, was it?"

I looked at him, confused and straight out frustrated. Elsa kept things from me. _Way_ too many things.

Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?

He sighed, biting his lips as if he was a bit hesitant to move on. Or maybe he wanted to use more... careful words. "I see. But I'll tell you, Elsa not only gets nightmares about the girl, but she gets awful lots of flashback about—"

Before he could even say another thing, suddenly, there was screaming coming from bedroom.

"What was that?" I asked Olaf, and he frantically looked at me, his eyes full of fear and glistered in tears.

"Oh no, Elsa..." he mumbled and then without another word, he shot off to the bedroom while I just followed him behind, all confused and startled.

"Olaf... w-what's wrong?" I asked, but he ignored me, yanking the door open as the screaming continued, finding Elsa grabbing onto her hair, her knees up against her chest as she rounded herself against the wall, wrapping herself in a blanket, shuddering badly under it.

And now, I was just... scared, frustrated and just dazed as I stayed walked over to Olaf's side. I didn't even know what to do in this situation. My eyes were frantic, wide and it showed fear as I continued to look at her.

"Elsa... Elsa, it's me!" Olaf screamed as he tried to grab a hold of Elsa, until she started flinging his arms off her, looking up to him with feared eyes. Crazy eyes...

"N-No... D-Don't touch me!" Elsa screamed, breathing heavily, shutting her eyes as she was trembling so badly. She tried to crawl out of bed, but couldn't from her frantic trembling and Olaf's fingers on hers. I couldn't do anything, but just stare at her, submitting to fear.

"Wake up, Elsa!"

"S-stop it! Please... Don't touch... me..."

"Did you take your pills?"

"N-No... D-don't come near me... I-I can't h-hurt you... I-It was an accident... I s-swear..."

"Oh god, Elsa, you're supposed to take your pills every night..."

This... wasn't Elsa. At all.

"Shh, it's okay, Elsa. Listen to me, it's only a dream," he tried to coo her, in the best way possible. But Elsa continued to whimper in fear, nudging Olaf away from her. But Olaf held her close, hugging her tightly.

"No... no, no, no, no, no... I-I can't..." she cried, shaking her head, gripping onto her fringes. Olaf gulped, staring at her as she continued to cry and tremble in his arms, struggling to push him away. He made his way to the drawer next to her and pulled out a bottle of pink pills, taking out two pieces.

"Elsa... open your mouth," he said softly this time. She refused, turning her head the other way around.

Oh, the stubbornness of this woman.

Olaf looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to comfort her, and so, that I did. I went up to bed, right next to her and was hesitant to hug her, or even touch her. She wasn't looking at me, but I could feel the chill that was going around her. I shivered as I looked at the half naked girl that was curled up in a ball, her arms tightly wrapped up around her knees. My fingers reached to her hair, but she started to yelp, and flung my hand away, looking at me with fear.

She backed away from me, her blue eyes being not as fierce as it supposed to be. She was now just a scared kitty.

"S-Stop!" she yelled. Oh, the trembling of her voice just...

_She scares me_.

"E-Elsa..." I began, my hand lingering right in front of her. She began to shake her head frantically, wide and teary eyed.

"N-No... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Please... I don't want to hurt you," she muttered out like a poor, crazy person.

But she wasn't crazy. At least... that was what I thought.

"M-Medicine... I-I need... I need my pills..." she mumbled, her head turned around to Olaf. The man in black stared at her with soft eyes, a bit of wariness in him as if Elsa was a dangerous and a fragile thing to hold onto. Recently, she'd always been fragile.

"G-Go..." she told me. "You need to go..."

"W-what—"

"GO!" she screamed as I began to be startled from her shouting, cold voice.

"Pills... I need them..." She turned to Olaf again as he handed her the bottle. She snatched it from him, pouring at least three to five of them into her mouth and crunching them as if they were candies.

"Elsa... you're not supposed to take that many!" Olaf yelled, snatching the bottle away from her. Elsa looked at him blankly, said nothing and then curled herself in a ball again, shutting everyone out.

She cried, instead of answering him, again. Her shuddering shoulder and agonizing cries were way too heartbreaking. Oh, Elsa...

Without any sign of hesitation, I wrapped my arms around Elsa, her head against my chest and my arms around her neck as I comforted her. Thank god, she didn't refuse to touch me. It would terrify me if she would just... you know, throw me away like trash after using me. It would fucking hurt.

"Shhh... it's okay, Elsa," I whispered and she cried harder, her shoulders were going up and down as long as her whimpering took. She clutched onto my waist, constantly mumbling things. I felt her nails grounding against my skin, but I didn't care and I didn't go.

I looked up to Olaf, opened my mouth to say something, but he just stared at me with a relaxed and relieved smile, nodding to me. I said nothing afterwards as he left the room in silence.

My mind was filled with outrageous amount of questions as we held onto each other like her life depended on it. I felt her head nuzzle against the croak of my neck, her nose on my skin as she started to weep softly, whimper softly, tears flowing down her cheeks and to my skin... softly.

I wanted to wipe her tears away, for whatever she was crying, but... ah, I just needed to hold her. Maybe longer if she needed it. I wouldn't even care if we have to stay like this for hours.

My blonde was still half naked and so was I.

_My_... blonde. She wasn't mine.

She still smelled the same, the same ol' vanilla scent that she has. It probably wasn't perfume that she had on. Just... her natural smell. Ah, beautiful and perfect.

"Are you... okay, Elsa? Do you want to talk?" I whispered as I tried to look out for every move she made.

But she stayed still and silent for god, knows how long. The only response that I got from her was her shaking head. Her crying died down to soft hiccups after a few minutes of rubbing her back, saying soft words to her, and shuddering shoulders.

I tried to pry myself away from her, but she stayed, her arms clenching hard around my waist. I tilted my head towards her, feeling her breath lightly on my neck, her eyes closed.

"E-Elsa..."

"Why?" Her voice was muffled against the croak of my neck.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I'm not a good person. Why do you always make me feel so helpless and powerless? Why do you feel the need to comfort me? To _stay _with me?"

_Powerless? Helpless? Oh, that's where you're wrong, Elsa._

My mind scoffed in silence, rolling its eyes and crossing its arms at the blonde. Helpless.

That was funny.

"What are you saying?" I asked softly.

"Why are you still here? Even when I'm like this—a mess—why are you still here?"

I bit my lips as a good silence passed through us like breezy winds, hoping that she would say something else. But, there was none of it.

"Because... I love you. Don't you want me to be here? How many times do I have to tell you that, Elsa?"

I could feel a bitter smirk creeping up on Elsa. "Until I _do_ turn into a good person," she replied tenderly. And a very determined reply too.

"But you are good... to me."

"And so are you to me."

"Why did you cry?" I asked. She stayed silent for quite a while, until she sighed against my shoulder. Ah, she was vulnerable, alright. She rarely show it... but, this side of hers just hurt and would easily do damage. _Lots_ of damage.

"Harsh... memories sometimes get to me, Miss Smith," she told me.

_Oh, are we playing hide and seek again?_

"I don't like seeing you cry, Elsa..." I told her. "I like it when... you're still, you know, like fire."

Well, being bold couldn't be that bad, right?

She nodded, humming softly in comfort as she leaned against my body even more. We slowly lied down on bed as she leaned down on my arm, her arm holding my waist as her head was lying on top of my chest. I stared down at her as she looked up at me, her beautiful eyes swollen from ugly tears.

Elsa reached for my cheek, tracing each freckles. "You're so beautiful..." she mumbled in a sad, gentle, _seductive_ manner. I blushed, but smiled as I reached for her fringes, burrowing my fingers against her golden strands. Soft and beautiful, indeed.

I love that smile of hers and would pay anything just to see her grin like that. Forever.

I copied her grin, my heart fluttered in happiness.

"You're too good for me, Elsa," I told her as a little smirk perked up her face. Well, a good warning for some trouble, huh?

"Let see if I'm still good for you, now, Miss Smith," she said and her fingers began to work its way down my waist. I couldn't help, but burst into an uncontrollable laugh as she tickled me. I flailed my arms around, laughing as tears started streaming down my cheeks as I tried to wiggle out of her grip. I could hear Elsa letting out a little laugh along with me.

"O-Oh m-my god... s-stop it, E-Elsa!" I shouted, trying to get a good look at her and a good hold. I jerked upright as I found a finger on my armpit.

"Oh, sensitive," she muttered excitedly and started tickling from there.

"S-stop it! I-I can't take it! E-Elsa!" I cried in laughter. Ooh, she was evil.

I felt her laying down on me as she continued to wriggle her fingers against my sensitive skin and I continued to burst out into laughter as my belly and cheeks started aching. I was afraid that I would bite my tongue at one point.

"Should I continue?" she asked in a playful manner, a cheerful smile on her face, as she continued to play around my skin. I shook my head frantically, my eyes shut from tears and laughter. And so she stopped, a huge cuddly grin on her face, taking over her tears just a few minutes ago.

I looked down, blushed as I felt her breasts against me, but said nothing because, god, was I happy to see her smiling again.

I heard her laugh happily as she wrapped her arms around me, her head laying on my chest, listening to my heartbeat, and looking up to me with—oh, she was just so cute with that smile and so small as she curled up against me, nuzzling her head against my chest to get comfortable. I sighed happily and she looked with me with curiosity, tilting her head and letting out a little 'hm?'

I squealed in my mind, finding how hot and cute this woman was.

_She needs to be illegal. _

"I pray to the llama kingdom that I will one day find out what Elsa Snow has been hiding from me. One day!" I shouted and she laughed, kissing my lips softly and pulled away just as it started. Disappointed, but loving the feeling of the gorgeous warmth of her lips. I held her cheeks, rubbing it, as she chuckled more, holding my hand.

"Why llama, Miss Smith?"

I frowned and pouted. "Have you not seen llama's before? They're super cute! I mean, they're weird and stuff, but they're so fluffy and it makes me want to cuddle them. They have so much fur and all. Like, you know, that one guy from that weird film about vampires and wolves looks just like one! But, god, that movie has such a stupid plot line and—shoot, I'm rambling."

Elsa laughed, nuzzling her cheek against my chest. I smiled happily, wrapping my arm around her and my other supporting my head. Wow, this was probably the first time I could finally see and hear Elsa laugh this much. I should be proud.

"They're cute?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity. I nodded in excitement.

"They're cute!"

Elsa laughed. "You're so weird, Miss Smith."

God, I just couldn't get enough of her happy laughs.

She brushed her nose against mine, her eyes still bored into my soul and lips. Soft eyes—cute, warm ones, that is. She lifted her fingers to my chin and tilted me to her lips. She kissed me and I pulled her closer to me to get another great tingling, butterflies-in-my-stomach sensation.

We pulled away shortly after. And I was smiling like crazy after that. "You need a little weirdness in life, Miss Snow," I whispered, our lips just slightly touching, my voice husky and soft, my eyes on her soft lips. I looked up to meet her eyes. She was smiling.

"You're so much cuter than those furry creatures," she replied back, brushing her forehead against mine, her fringes softly brushing on my eyes.

"Uhh..."

I almost fainted.

* * *

***Runs in the field as I throw flower petals from a basket. THROWS GRENADES ON ALL OF YOU AFTERWARDS.***

**Crimson leaves are falling and my PSAT scores are falling too. Young sensei needs to help me back up. (Pst... someone... get the reference.)**


	14. Chapter 14: F(xx)k U

**Whoa! 200 followers?! Seriously, guys? I never thought I'd get this much. In fact I didn't think I would get more than 100. *hugs every single one of you* Thanks! **

******Just a heads up: next week's chapter will be a little different. We'll be going back 7 years with Elsa's POV and hopefully, we'll get to learn more about Elsa. **

**Now, on to this chapter...**

* * *

We laid in bed for a few minutes, Elsa's head on my chest, listening to the music of my heart beat, while I just combed her soft fringes with the tips of my fingers gently and slowly, staring blankly and blissfully at the ceiling. It was peaceful, alright. And it was comfortable when none of us were talking and thinking as we stared at the whiteness of the marbled ceiling. She nuzzled against my chest, her eyes closed as I hugged her against me, her arms laid flat on my stomach, her fingers fiddling with the bottom of the collar shirt, my legs tangled around hers.

I looked down to the girl.

"Are you... okay?" I asked Elsa. I could feel her tense up a little until she gave me a little nod. She nuzzled herself on me again, saying nothing for a while. I smiled.

"Have you eaten any breakfast yet?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, if you want, I can make you..."

She smiled, getting off me, staring at me with her blue beautiful eyes. "Sure. By the time I finish taking a shower, I expect a beautiful breakfast."

I smiled as she gave me a small peck on my forehead before heading to her closet. She looked at me as she tried to grab a shirt, but stopped. "Close your eyes," she said. I tilted my head in confusion as she sighed, her body in her arms. Elsa stared at me and then to the floor as she waited for me. Why? _I've already seen all of her... why have me close my eyes now? _

"Please..." she muttered, her eyes still on the floor, eyebrows furrowed in... shame. I sat up, staring at her, unbelieving. I scoffed. She wrapped her arms around her waist in a protective manner as she waited.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, turning my back to her and shut my eyes with my arms. I was a bit irritated. "Go ahead. You can dress," I huffed and that she did. I heard her shuffle around for clothes, throwing her robe on the bed as she took out a shirt to wear. Not long after she finally got some fabric on her body, she came up to bed and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head on the back of my neck.

"Sorry about that," she muttered. I opened my eyes, staring out to the world, but said nothing to her.

"Last night..." she began and stopped to swallow, "I didn't mean to do that."

I felt her stiffening against me. And I was angry, frustrated, confused, and... scared.

But somehow, somewhere in my heart, I found space for happiness.

"I didn't stop you, did I?" I told her, turning around to meet her soft eyes. I tried to be confident. I tried to be determined and strong. I tried to be someone that wasn't me. I reached for her hand and gripped it as I tried to not tremble. She pursed her lips, still looking at me. We didn't even have the time to break eye contacts.

The silence between us had its way on us, haunting us, and we could easily hear each other's matching heartbeats and breathing.

She was expressionless as I was more concerned about that mind of hers. And her heart. Ooh, she was just too damn frustrating. Fuck you, frustration.

And fuck you, Elsa. Fuck you.

"You're so... complicated," I told her as I softly rubbed her cheek, her usual cat-like smirk perking up to her face. She purred as I moved strands of her fringes behind her ear, loving the feeling of my touch on her ear.

"Complication at the finest, Miss Smith. And you can only do that to me," she replied smoothly. I thought I might faint as she took my hand and planted her soft lips on my knuckles. But instead, a crimson blush had its way through my skin as goose bumps had its way through my shuddering body. That smile against my knuckle melted me.

"I'll be in the shower," she mumbled as she got out of bed. I nodded, following her behind, blue collared shirt back towards the hall, through the living room.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Olaf asked, getting up from the couch and Elsa stopped abruptly, sending a little smile towards him for a second before putting back the mask of a bitter face on. She gave out a tiny nod.

"I'll be fine," she said and not even a tone of some spark of emotion made an appearance.

She'll be fine, she said. _Will._

Elsa made her way to the bathroom after a short silence, her arms wrapped around her torso as she shuffled her feet.

I looked at Olaf as he continued stared at the white door, his expression... dead.

"Is she good to you, Miss Smith?" he asked me, his hand in his hair. I nodded, but shrugged as I let out a light breath.

"She's not telling me anything."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about her. I would tell you anything and _everything_ that you want to know, but... I promised Elsa that I'd never speak of it to her or to any other person. That includes you, Miss Smith. She would go insane. Elsa's scared, Miss Smith. Please... bear with her."

I stared at him, disappointed and frustrated. He stared at me apologetically, tilting his head forward to say sorry one last time.

I prayed silently that one day, someday, someone would at least open up to me. Talk to me!

"Elsa's keeping a lot of things from me, you know that?" I told Olaf, desperate for love, desperate for an ear to hear me out. I heard the shower running as this stupid fucking silence went on. Thank god! I wasn't as angry as I already was, just before.

Olaf nodded, a silly smile on his face, and I wondered why he'd grin that way when I was this frustrated. He went over to the kitchen, to the fridge and grabbed two eggs.

"Here, crush the shell," he said as he handed me one egg out of the two.

"W-what?" I looked at him, confused, but he continued to hold it out for me. He urged me. Hesitantly, I grabbed the egg from his hand and squeezed the fragile shell until the egg white and yolk started to pour out into my hand.

"Olaf, what's—"

He handed me the other one, that silly, yet so handsome smile still attached to his face. "Now, try to crack this one. But this time, do it from the top to bottom, not from the side."

I slowly took the egg with my other hand, and did as I was told to. And this time, it was impossible. I grunted as I tried to squeeze it one last time. Still, it didn't break.

I gave up.

"Olaf... this is—"

"Elsa's like an egg, Miss Smith," he said, propping himself on the kitchen counter, legs swaying back and forth. "She's fragile and also... not too fragile. You see, even though I've known her for so long, she really tries her best to... cover up her emotions. And she's doing an excellent job of concealing—shutting her feelings out... until now, that is. That egg you were trying to break the second time, it just means that Elsa... has some kind of support to keep her strong. And the first..." he sighed, "is something that's keeping her for being not too strong and just making her feel lifeless."

I walked over to him, still stupidly leaving trails of white and yellow liquids on the floor. I ignored the slimy sticky feeling as I tried my best to understand.

"I know, this is a very bad analogy, but it's the easiest way to explain Elsa to you. Behind that... beautiful, strong posture of hers, she's a complete opposite in the inside," Olaf stated.

"Then what's keeping her this way?" I asked. He chuckled a little and pointed at me as I—

"You."

Me. Wait, what?

"W-what?" My heart skipped a beat, thinking that what he was saying was probably just a mistake. But not when he was still grinning at me like that, not when his finger was pointing right at me, and definitely not when his grey eyes were sparkling with hope.

"It's you," he repeated, nodding his head to me, his tone all cheery and smooth. "You know, she cares about you, but you're the one that's making her so weak, but so strong."

"I-Is... that a good thing?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a good thing. Know that it's not a bad thing either. At least, you know she cares about you."

"She doesn't even _love_ me."

"She does," he told me in quite a neutral way, almost immediately. Olaf cleared his throat and chuckled. "I mean, not that she doesn't want to, but... she's purposely saying this so that she could—she doesn't want a broken heart, Miss Smith... not after what had happened between Belle and her. She just needed recovery, reassurance, and care."

I nodded, still not quite understanding and convinced about what Olaf had told me; but at the very least, I got some sort of idea of what I was to her. A support.

Well, at least I was something to her. Something that wasn't a lover. And maybe... we'd be something more... meaningful in the future. That is, if she'd only open up to me. If only she would tell me 'I love you and you mean everything to me' that would be just fantastic. I'd feel satisfied and reassured by just a few words. Just a few words... not that much to ask for, right?

"Oh, sorry, you need to cook for Elsa. I've kept you. Do you need help?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves. "I may not look like it, but I'm pretty good at cooking, Miss Smith." His smirk made it seem like he really knew what to do in a kitchen.

I chuckled and nodded as I brought my hand up to the faucet, running my fingers in the cool water. "I'd use a little help if I need to make a gorgeous breakfast for the queen."

_My queen._

By the time I could hear the shower stopped running, breakfast was ready, a plate of sunny side up egg, and a fruit salad, with a cup of coffee waiting for the queen. Olaf and I were sipping our cup of coffee, talking when Elsa came out of the bathroom, a towel flung over her shoulder, a collar shirt, unbuttoned halfway from the top, showing that gorgeous cleavage, her bare legs... god, her bare legs were sparkling and glistering along with the sun. She looked out the window, squinting at the bright light, and then stared at us, but said nothing as she made her way to her plate of breakfast.

A quick smile was sent towards my way. "Smells good," she said, her eyes darting back and forth to me and Olaf. I smiled behind my cup. "Are you sure it's not Olaf that made this? He cooks a lot for me; you know that, Miss Smith?"

"A-Actually—"

"She made it herself, Elsa. I have nothing to do with this," Olaf said—more like, lied.

Oh god.

She nodded and patted a seat next to her, suspecting nothing. "Here, sit with me, Miss Smith," she told me. I sat next to her.

I stared at her as she picked up her fork and neatly sliced the white part of the egg. She looked at me and smirked as she pointed the fork at me. I laid my head on the counter, staring back at her with a smile.

"Say ah."

I chuckled. "But I made it for you." She pouted a very cute pout. Oh, how could I let her down when she was making me weak with that expression? Damn, it Elsa Snow.

"And it's mine, so I can do whatever I want with my food. I'm offering you here," she told me. Whatever. I rolled my eyes at her and took a bite anyway. _It's not like I haven't tasted my cooking before... Jesus._

"You're rolling your eyes at me," she said. "Sexy," she whispered. I nearly choked.

"Olaf," she began a new topic as she took a bite off my food. "There are documents in my room that I need you to take. Type them up for me when we arrive. Schedule the meeting with Weselton Corp to 5PM and make sure we have the diagram of the new piano that was designed..." she took her time to think, "two months ago."

Wow, business in the morning, huh?

He bowed, propping his cup on the counter. "Yes, ma'am. But, Elsa... are you—"

"I'm fine," she said, staring at him coldly. "It's just a simple mistake. It won't happen again." Her tone was getting softer as she spoke each word. And it definitely didn't help when she had a very neutral expression on her face, like she really didn't care about what Olaf had to say.

"What am I going to tell your parents?"

She stayed silent, eyeing my food for the longest time, her fork stopping its position. "It's just once. There's nothing more to it."

"What am I going to tell your bro—?"

"That's enough. It's just this one time, Olaf Nelson."

"It's not _just_ once, Elsa. You—"

The blonde glared at him, her flaring blue eyes pierced into his soul and paralyzed him from saying something outrageous. As if she was telling him, 'If you say one more fucking word, I will end you.' Olaf cleared his throat.

"Just..." he sighed. "Just be careful, Elsa. I don't want that happening again."

"It won't," she said promisingly, and smiled. "This tastes great, Miss Smith. I wish you could cook for me all the time," she told me, cheerfully this time. The change of expression exhausted my mind and body.

I smiled at her instead of answering. I sipped on my coffee as we stayed silent, Olaf angrily staring at Elsa, tiring his brain as he yelled at her mentally multiple times. Elsa probably noticed, but didn't have the energy to say more.

"What's your plan for today, Miss Smith?" she began to ask. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. I mean, I need to go back to Kristoff today. He seems mad at me. I mean, it's not the first time I disappear like this without answering his calls. Gosh, he worries way too much," I chuckled. She smiled and nodded, taking a little sip of her coffee.

"I thought I should go to a little date with you today. But I guess, your friend needs to know where you've been for the past two days. Tell him that I'm sorry, will you?" she said in a sincere manner. I loved this side of hers.

"O-Oh, Elsa, he's just being a big jokester! There's no need to concern yourself with him, you know?"

She shrugged. "Right, but he might as well know what you've been doing. He called me two days ago in such an urgent manner to pick you up. He also took your car back home. He's a good friend to you."

I nodded as she continued to finish her breakfast. "Olaf, go get my stuff. I'll hang out with Miss Smith for a few minutes and then, I'll get dress. You can wait for me in the car."

He smiled at her and me. "Yes, ma'am." And there he goes, striding to Elsa's room that was right next to the kitchen.

"A date would've been nice if I wasn't so busy," she muttered, her arm around my shoulder. I laughed softly, putting my hand over hers as I leaned against her shoulder, her head on top of mine.

"Work is important, Elsa," I said to her, a pout on her puffy cheeks.

"And so are you. I would consider having you as another one of my PAs and I could just set up another desk in my office."

I frowned at that. "That's called giving me special treatment, Elsa."

"Anything for you, Miss Smith," she said, nuzzling her nose in my hair, her vanilla smelling skin made me crave more of her. Olaf came out of her room, a folder of paper in his arm. He nodded to us and waved.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Elsa. Miss Smith," he said, walking towards the front door as he grabbed his jacket. We stared at his back until he disappeared behind the front door.

"Sorry about me, Miss Smith," she said, looking at me with apologetic eyes. I turned to her, seeing her looking at my hand.

"Why, because your... so called, complication?"

She sighed. "That's right. And for that, I apologize." Elsa took my hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. She stared at it blankly and then met with my eyes, her expression just straight up expressionless. Her lips were pursed together, her eyes glowing in fogs.

We stayed quiet, staring at each other, listening to droplets of water dripping from the faucet to the metal surface of the sink for every three seconds.

Her eyes wandered around every speck of my freckles as I watched her in silence. Her hands were cold against mine and I wanted to warm it up for her. I held her hands tighter, hoping she would become warmer.

Ironically, she was already _hot._

"You have every reason to leave me. The door is just a few meters away, Miss Smith," she whispered. _Oh, for fuck sakes, here we go again_. I really wanted to roll my eyes at her again.

"Why? Do you want me to leave? Because I won't even if you're going to force me to. I can get stubborn too, if that's what you want."

Elsa shook her head and looked down on our fingers. "You could've just left after what I told you yesterday and the day before. You had all the chances and all the rights and you still do."

"Then why did you want to see me in the first place? What's keeping you from... distancing yourself away from me?"

Elsa opened her mouth to talk, shut it, clenching her teeth. Her eyes wandered behind me, staring at the outside world. Her eyes sparkled as I watched her. I waited for her to talk for a few seconds and when she did, she only let out a small, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you remind me of _her_."

Her.

Her!

Fuck that _her_ that she was talking about! Fuck you, Elsa's conscious. No, fuck you, Elsa Snow. Fuck you very much.

"We went over this already, Miss Snow. I said I'll wait for you. You said you'll give me a chance to think this through. I thought it through and I made the decision to... be beside you. You don't like that at all?" My strict tone surprised me, but I remained calm as I concentrated on Elsa's change of expression.

Elsa smiled, a little scoff as she showed her white teeth. I smirked as she stayed silent. And this was kind of cute, seeing her looking down at our fingers and not meeting my eyes when I totally wanted her to look at me, so that I could stare at her beautiful blue eyes even more. She had a little pout there for a second too.

"Are you still going to persuade me to get the hell out of your life when you're the one who started bringing me into yours?"

She shook her head frantically, smiling cheerfully. Bringing my hand up to her lips, she gently pecked it. "My fault. I won't say something like that again, Miss Smith."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I pulled out a pinky for her. She stared at it, confused for a while, but took it with her pinky, no problem. We shook on it.

"I promise that I would never say something like this to you ever again," she swore. I smiled excitedly.

_Ah, winning just feels so good._

I nodded, with the side effect of a slight blush as she brushed her fingers against my hand and then pushing herself over to kiss my forehead. Oh, I would never get used to this. Ever.

"I really want to go on a little date with you," Elsa said, tilting her head as she voiced the unhappiness in her, her fingers kneading my hair.

"W-Well, maybe we _might _go somewhere later on if Kristoff doesn't keep me for long and lecture me about the use of alcohol."

She sent out an amused smirk as her fingers, still gently burrowed in my braid, tugging it ever so often. I gulped loudly and audibly as I stared at her, not even blinking. I was frozen in place, tensed from her touch, nervous from what she'd say to me afterwards.

"I don't know..." she muttered and god, that voice was getting husky, as in the sexy kind of husky. Fuck me. Oh, wait—

She already did.

As she stood in front of me, her height overshadowed mine and especially when she had this sneaky smile on her face, I blushed, deep crimson as I held my breath, staring at her for the longest time. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Elsa bent over to my ear and I almost let out a mouse-like whimper when she bit my earlobe. She held onto my braid, tugging it softly as she continued to bite softly.

I gripped onto the hem of my shirt, trying to gasp for air. Ooh, fuck.

Her tongue rolled around the back of my reddened and burning ear, her teeth grazing against my skin in the softest, yet also the hardest manner.

"E-Elsa..." I gasped in desperation. "Ah..."

"Hm? Oh, right." She pulled her tongue away from my hot skin, but still let her breath replace its role. "What I'm saying is that, Miss Smith," she began to whisper exotically, "you know, we could always finish off what we were doing two days ago... on. My. _Desk._"

Oh. Oh hell no! Fuck, fuck, fuckery, fuck.

Goose bumps filled my skin as I heard her little laugh on my ear. She was torturing me and she was having lots of fun doing that.

"I could always give my time up for you for some chatting."

I swallowed and I was silent in a way that I thought my tongue was tied in a knot.

I whimpered silently from her cold breath that was tickling my hot skin. I probably wasn't even listening to her at all. Her cheek was still softly brushing against mine as if she wanted me to whisper something... sexual to her. I could never do sexual.

"I-I wouldn't want to disturb a woman that has more than enough money to feed the homeless and the middle class, Miss Snow, just for some l-little... c-chats," I stuttered and I could've stuttered even more if she continued to give extreme torture to my ear. "Y-you have your paper work and meetings..."

Elsa laughed, pulling away from me, watching me get all flustered for the most obvious reasons. Yes, talking about you, Miss Snow. For fuck sakes.

"I swear, you are the cutest when you blush," she stated, chortling at the same time as I tried to curl myself up in a ball. She hugged me and I stayed still and stiff. I could hear her heart beating in a constant pace and god; it felt... it _sounded_ so relaxing.

"Shush," I muttered against her chest as I nuzzled myself against her more. Comfy and soft.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and she hummed lightly, breathing against me. Gods, she was just so soft and squishy and cuddly. I just wanted to fall asleep on her. Maybe, right now would be a great time. I closed my eyes, indulging myself to her scent and softness.

"Thank you," she whispered. I knew what she meant, and she clearly knew what she meant, herself. Maybe... she'd accept me some day... and maybe, she'd tell me—confess to me, 'I love you.'

Something like that would be enough. _I think_.

We stayed like this for another minute, feeling the familiar warmth igniting our body.

I felt her smirk against my neck. I tilted to see what was so amusing to her. "W-what?" I asked.

"How did you find last night?" she asked, parting away from me, just to get a clear picture of my shocked, flustered face. She crossed her arms, her side on the side of the counter as she continued to be pleased by my completely dumb founded expression.

"I-I—this isn't—there's... it's... cool." Damn it! Cool my fucking ass. Ironic.

She laughed as I continued to wrap myself in my arms, looking down on the floor as I feel the shame and embarrassment creep in through my body and soul. I'd die, if I could and must. And I might if she continued to tease me.

"I know it was quite... sudden," she told me, apologetic about the situation from last night. She was apologetic, but in the other hand, I loved it. The way she touched me, I'd crave for more. "It was sudden for me too. I don't know what has gotten into me, lately. But, I promise you, if it ever happens again, I'm truly sorry and... And I'll make sure what we did—_I_ did, it won't happen." She stared, waiting for me to answer. "I promise," she whispered.

She was making a lot of promises today.

I answered with a smile. That night, it was somehow, no, not somehow. It was _definitely _enjoyable. Just... _how do I say it...?_

"It was... intense, I'll say. Last night, I mean," I told her, a little flustered. Surely, I would've said something much worst, or I'd just continue to stare at the blonde like a complete retard.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad. I was afraid you would hate me after that."

"Do... you want me to hate you?"

Elsa shook her head, as if she was telling what that it would be impossible for her wanting me to hate. "I wouldn't want you to. I would never," she told me in a determined, convincing tone and sighed. "I should get dressed now."

I nodded and got up from my seat. "I should get dressed too," I said, holding her hand and as she stroked my auburn hair. Elsa kissed my forehead, lingering on my skin for a few seconds before going back to her room, closing the door. The warmth of her lips on my skin lingered on me.

I managed to get dressed rather quickly, finding myself heading to Elsa's room. Her door was just slightly opened with a little gap, and as I peeked through, I—what the—

Elsa was dressed half way, her back turned towards me as she swiftly put on her light blue collar shirt, then adding a thin white tie, adjusting the length. But... just as she was about to put on her shirt, I saw... a glimpse of a large tattoo on her right shoulder that... seemed to be a snowflake... a _black_ snowflake, to be specific.

I heard her sigh with a heavy heart as she reached for her clothed and tattooed shoulder, rubbing it for a short while; before she started unbraiding her hair and braiding it back again.

I gathered my courage and knocked on her door, before she let out a soft, "come in."

"I'll be ready in a second, Miss Smith," she said, staring at her body size mirror. I smiled as I looked around her room. It... wasn't as big as I thought it would've been, but it was so much larger than the room Kristoff and I used.

I sat on her bed as I began to admire her room.

She had a large glass table against the corner of the wall; a Macbook Pro and an iMac standing still on the table, colorful swirls on the black screen were initiated in the computers. A PS4 and Xbox were humming lightly underneath the table, controllers neatly laid next to one another. There were multiple binders and folders neatly layered out on the side, cup of pens next to it. Above the table, was a shelf full of variety of books varying from series of Hunger Games to short stories like Of Mice and Men to adult erotica series like the Crossfire trilogy to dozens of textbooks from college. There was a Smart TV implanted on the wall on top of her computers.

Next to her table, was her window, much larger than the size of her queen sized bed. Her closet was attached to her wall, a large mirror to go with the sliding doors. She had a couch on the other end of the room, a lamp standing on a drawer beside it.

I patted her bed, smiling, feeling the soft, silky white cloth.

"Soft..." I muttered, intentionally. Elsa rolled her eyes towards me as she continued to braid her hair. She smirked as I continued to stare at her white, queen sized bed, patting and feeling the sheet.

"Do you prefer sleeping in my room, then?" she asked, staring at her mirror again as she finished up. I flushed, and let out a chuckle as she came over and sat down on bed next to me, her hand enveloped around mine as we stared at each other with such grace and comfort. Well, maybe I was a little discomforted, and self-conscious. Maybe... a little.

_Okay, who am I kidding, a lot, then. _

"There's always an empty spot reserved for a beautiful lady named Anna Smith," she said, that cute smile on her face again. Ah, definitely my favorite smile from this kitty.

And somehow, it felt like she was trying to seduce me into submission again. Her face was near and I could feel her cold breath against my cheeks.

I let out an unsettling chuckle, slightly moving away from her. "L-Let's go," I said, purposely avoiding the subject. I got up and out of her room, feeling her gave out a sneaky grin behind my back as I shivered from my spine and up.

Olaf was waiting for us, leaning against the car. He opened the door for us, bowing to Elsa and then nodding to me with his usual grin.

As he drove me back to my apartment, Elsa reached for my hand and held it as she looked out her window. I turned towards her, and she was smiling tenderly to me for a second before turning her head to her window. I looked at our hands, and sighed silently, a slight frown coming upon my eyebrows.

Why this? How could I possibly accept this?

I pulled my hand away from her, wrapping it around my abdomen as I stared out to the window. I was sure she was shocked, but she said nothing, but let out a light breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked regardless. I gulped at her quiet voice.

Maybe playing hard to get was harder than I thought...

I turned to her as I soften my glare. "Y-You have... tattoos?" And it was getting even harder when I could still stutter with hesitation like that. Man, how do people even gain such confidence like Elsa?

There was silence for quite a long while and I fucking hated it. I fucking hated it so much.

Elsa swallowed, brushing her fringes back and turned to her own window. She sighed audibly, irritated and perhaps in a painful way. She growled lowly, her fingers pulled in a fist.

She was a rollercoaster of emotions.

_Don't fucking tell me she can't tell me this either. _

"It's a snowflake," she began in a softer tone, not matching her angered expression. No, it was more of a mumble than just her full voice. Less than a mumble, more than a whisper. I stayed quiet, staring at her as I encourage her in mind to tell me more, because god, I just needed to know more.

She reached for her shoulder, clenching onto it and I thought she flinched just slightly by the touch of a finger before putting her palm back down to her lap.

I watched her with caution, and she wasn't as if she didn't want to look at me at the moment and quite possibly every other moment if I'd continue to ask so much questions. And that maybe she hated looking at me. But god, too many questions were flooding my mind and I just... couldn't keep up with the heavy weight.

"This tattoo, it's special." She looked at me, a smile that could be barely seen in the sunlight. Then there was just silence, my heart pounding in anticipation and complication. I'd keep my composure, but... I couldn't handle any of this.

"It comforts me, helping me forget the past for just a while. It covers me up and I would feel so naked without it. It's... not something I'm proud of either, Miss Smith. Either way, I'm glad it's on me."

"You're twisting your answer, Elsa. Can you please, just tell me?" I begged, longing for an explanation as she gulped, hesitation taking over her mind and body. I really just wanted to try and be forceful for once.

"It's a reminder of my grandfather," she said that, but... that has to be a lie.

"It's true."

_It's a fucking lie. _

"Don't lie to me, Elsa." _Yeah, Anna, have some spine. _

She seemed shocked for a moment from my confidence and high. The change of tone in my voice shocked me, but I remained still.

I didn't even know how Elsa managed to smile after that ridiculous assumption I made out of the ordinary. How could I assume that she was lying to me when she was staring at me with such a shocked look? And it took every muscles and brain cells in me to tell her to not lie. Not that I wouldn't tell her, but—

"I wouldn't lie to you," she said, her fingers running through her hair again. I swallowed as I saw her eyes on me, a beautiful, sexy grin on her. The sunlight gleamed against her pale, freckles unnoticeable skin. A freaking distraction to my eyes and brain. And I thought puberty was already over for me.

I was still gazing at her, my mind wandered elsewhere. She snapped her fingers at me and I happened to stay this way, even so. She smirked, suddenly pulling my collar and gently planted a surprised, quite a relaxing and tender kiss to my lips.

And I was startled of course, blushing in an intense amount of burning heat from the wet skin to skin contact.

"Mmgghh..." I moaned, and she pulled away just as it started. I wanted to whimper in desperation that I needed to kiss her more often and like, right fucking now. Elsa gave out a crooked smile as if she knew what I wanted, but intended to leave me like this, regardless. What a tease.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Elsa repeated, propping her elbow against the window, her head against her fist as she continued to give out a steady, intimidating smirk.

I nodded, couldn't care less about this topic anymore.

I thought I heard Olaf sigh and shake his head.

Probably wasn't anything.

I leaned back against my seat, awkwardly playing around with my braid. To think that I was still awkward and shy around her... wow, un-fucking-believable.

A half an hour passed along with such weird silence, I was already back to my apartment. Seeing that Elsa was still staring—more like, day dreaming at the window, her hand propped against her cheek, her eyes blank and fogged, I smiled. So Elsa could day dream sometimes...

But in some way, her daydreaming almost made it seem like she was thinking deeply about something.

Olaf looked at the rear window, and smiled. "Elsa, we're here."

Elsa still stayed in her seat, still looking out in the opening. I began to laugh and gently nudged her awake. She blinked and looked around, turned towards me and gave out an apologetic grin.

"Sorry. Looks like you're back home," she said. I nodded, a bit disappointed that I had to leave Elsa.

Olaf opened the door for us and we quickly got out. She held my hands, rubbing her thumb against it as I stared directly at her white tie. I felt her breath against my forehead as she breathed, tickling me. I looked up just to find her with a smile. If only she'd continue to do that forever, that'd be great.

"Really wanted to go on a little date with you," she muttered, pouting. Adorable.

"M-Maybe later?" I asked. She nodded; eyes darkened so suddenly, and tilted my chin up to kiss me. I moaned in my mind, aching for more as I slowly wrapped my arms around her wrist, my heart pounding. Her palms found its way to my cheeks, holding me in place as we kissed.

Ah, love... this concept... this feeling is just way too complicating. Miss Snow would be just that.

And ooh, Miss Snow was just addicting as a whole. Like a book that just couldn't be put down because of all the undiscovered secrets that needed to be told and hinted. Yes, she was just like a book. Or she was just like drugs.

Elsa pulled away; a breathless expression came into view as she licked her lips. I looked up, my knees weak as I was being completely driven by just her touch and taste.

"Would be great if we meet up sometimes," she said. "I'll text you. But, I'll be busy." And she sounded quite disappointed. Of course, Elsa Snow, a CEO of a company needed to work her ass off. But, an average woman, like me, occupying her mind all day would only lead this woman to get even busier for the day.

And that, I wouldn't want, as I would disturb her from work.

"That'll be great!" I replied a little too excitedly, shoving my thoughts of wanting to oppose to her offer aside into a dark corner of my brain.

She laughed and I smiled.

Elsa nodded and hugged me, wrapping her arms around my waist, her chin around the croak of my neck. I felt her smile and suddenly, god, I felt something familiar in my mind and body from her warmth. And it was... it was familiar...

My heart skipped a beat when I found a flash of two little girls hugging each other, the face blurred, but the body in high definition for just a mere second and then quickly turned blank as a white piece of paper. They were laughing, sweetly as they held each other. I tried ignoring it as we pulled away from the hug, Elsa's smiling instantly, finding her eyes sparkling and smiling too.

"So, I'll catch you later?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. I'll see you soon," I said and after that, she left, waving at me, leaving me hanging with some incredibly discomforting feeling in my heart. It ached, my brain hurt and it felt like somehow, I should come into realization that... she was just this... _someone._

_Snow... flake..._

* * *

**Pst, guys... I have a tumblr: Iamrottingdude. Come say hi to me. It gets awfully lonely.**

**I... I can walk away right? And everyone's calm right? Hehehehe... *nervous sweating***


	15. Chapter 15: Oh, I Hate You

**This is a really long chapter. Damn. **

* * *

_I was a sophomore and a transfer during my time in Whitney High School, the second best high school out of all high schools in LA. At that time, I was... a lot warmer, happier. _

"_Honey, don't forget your schedule!" Mother called out from the kitchen. _

_And I was much more... grateful. _

_I was able to shut everyone out for a very long time, until I decided moping around wouldn't help me if I continued. _

_I nodded as I was just about to put on my sneakers. I sighed, picking up school bag and walked back to the kitchen, just to find Mother holding out a piece of paper, which seemed to be my schedule for the whole school year. _

_Why did I even think of transferring to this school again? I sighed. _

"_Thanks," I muttered as I took my schedule and as Mother kissed my forehead. I adjusted my school bag on my left shoulder, looking down on the floor. I heard my mother sigh in worrisome. Her hand was on my right shoulder, squeezing it to give me reassurance and I flinched a little. She instantly pulled away, looking at me in pity as I stepped away from her, shaking my head._

"_Honey, make some friends, alright? You can't just sit alone and read all day for the rest of your years. You're a smart girl and you know that, Elsa." _

_Right. _

_I nodded, sending out a very unconvincing smile. "I'll be back in a few hours," I told her as I headed out to the front door, Mother following me from behind, her hands folding against her abdomen. _

"_Be careful sweetie! I don't want your brother coming back home from Canada just to see you get all exhausted and frustrated from class work and homework. He'd be just as frustrated." _

_I turned and sighed. Gods, I didn't really care. "See you," I waved goodbye and got out the door, feeling a worried sensation coming from my mother. Get over it, Mother. _

_I started getting into Kai's car. Good thing the school was only a few minutes away. Taking out my book that I was supposed to read over the summer... which I did... for four times because god, it was interesting, I started reading it again, just to get a clear idea of the main idea and what the protagonist was— who the hell cares?_

_Jack was my big brother, five years older than me, lived in Canada ever since he was chosen to be in a company to be a pianist five years ago and now, was a very famous pianist with a very busy schedule. Never would I have thought that Jack, who always acted like a seven year old kid and fool around, would get selected to collaborate with many musicians._

_Two more months and then he'd come back to visit us. I didn't miss him at all. And so I thought. _

_And I... I was a violinist... __used__ to be, at the very least. And during those years, it was regrettable. Perhaps, even death to me. I sighed as I tried to shake my thoughts out of my mind. I didn't even realize that the school was already right in front of me, the logo of the football team, standing right in front of me. _

_Students varying from jocks to nerds were separated into their own little group as I got out of the car, looking around, seeing students pushing, pulling and running to their designated class. We still got 10 minutes before class would even start. _

"_Miss Snow, have a nice day in school," Kai called out through the window. I turned and gave him a little nod and a smile before he decided to go back to Grandpa's company._

_Friends... I needed to make friends. Something that I was never able to do after __that __incident and even before that as well, because I was someone that never knew how to socialize, to tell jokes, or to even compliment. And maybe, I was just a little judgmental around my surrounds. _

_Continuing to read, I walked up the stairs and decided to go to the bathroom. Dodging hurried students smoothly, I opened the door to the bathroom, still immensely concentrated on my reading until I picked my head up and saw—_

_I dropped my book on the floor, my eyes wide open and I was blushing in an extreme manner. _

"_Oh my god..." Great, the men's bathroom was the last thing I wanted to be in at the first day of school. __A male__ was the last thing I wanted to see, taking a piss, too!_

_The student in front of urinal, peeing, turned his head towards me, and quickly stopped, shoving his... thing back into his pants. _

"_Dude! What are you doing here?! This is the men's bathroom!" he shouted, his back towards me as he struggled to zip up his pant, mumbling stuff that couldn't be comprehend. I stared at him, mind blank, mouth gaped open widely. _

_I started to tear up, thinking that god, first day of school and I already messed up so badly. He heard me whimper and slowly and nervously turned around, just to find me in big blob of tears. _

"_H-hey..." he said softly as he tried to reach out for me. I quickly bowed down, my hands folded respectably together. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said, hiccups coming up from my throat. _

_I continued to stay low as I heard the water faucet run and stopped after a few seconds. SO stupid. Why was I this stupid? _

_I shut my eyes closed when I heard footsteps slowly coming up towards me. _

"_Um..." the guy scratched his shaved side of his head, unable to think and speak. I still stayed low, constantly yelling at myself for my clumsiness. _

"_The girls bathroom's right next the men and—"_

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_It's alright, hey, I haven't seen—"_

"_I'm sorry!" _

"_It's okay! Just let me speak—"_

"_Please forgive me!" _

_He sighed, rolling his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Noticing that I still had my book on the floor, he picked it up. Sniffling, I gave quick glance at him, just to find him smiling at me, his arms crossed with my book in his hand. He was... handsome, alright. _

"_Of Mice and Men... wow, we're reading this again? Ugh," he groaned as he looked at the cover with a tall man and a little man in the fields. _

"_T-that's—" I began and was interrupted. _

"_What's your name? I've never seen you in this school before." _

_I gulped as I slowly straighten up my back, my hands still folded together against my stomach. I looked down at the floor, still hiccupping as he continued to bore his eyes through me. "E-Elsa," I mumbled. _

"_Hm... you're a transfer? A freshman?" he asked, handing the book back to me. I took it with hesitation, bringing the small book up against my chest. _

"_T-transfer..." I replied, still a slightly embarrassed. _

"_Ah..." he mouthed, nodding, staring at me with a relaxed expression as if he was one of those people that were great in socializing and fooling around. "Nice glasses," he said. I said nothing as I stared down on the floor, fixing the position of my glasses. _

"_Oh, um, my name's Olaf. Olaf Nelson," he said, his hand outstretched to me. I looked at his pale, skinny hand and took it, feeling the softness. "Please to meet you," he smiled; his eyes sparkled in wonder and happiness. I gave out an awkward smile, but hoping that my awkwardness wouldn't affect him. _

_I couldn't help, but notice his accent. A very beautiful accent. _

_Before we even knew it, the bell rang and students were fumbling around in the halls, trying to find their first period class. As for me, I had no idea where to go. This place was just too foreign, even though I did go to the orientation meeting during the summer. This school was way too big with way too many students. Couple thousands, perhaps. _

"_Hey, let's get to class. Things won't be pretty if we're late in the first day," he said, dragging my wrist out to the crowded hall. I looked up to see his head, his sides half shaved while his mid part of his black hair was going to the left. _

_As we continued down the hall, there were dozens of people that'd say hi to him and he'd wave at them or hugged them or even high fived them. He was probably one of those popular kids. But... he seemed pretty nice and friendly. _

_Once we got through the overly crowded first floor, heading to the second which was just as crowded, Olaf turned to me. _

"_So, what do you have for your first period? I have Geometry." _

_Should I speak? Ah, screw it. _

"_Me too..." I squeaked quietly and even though I said that in such a quiet tone, he started clapping, pumping his fist in the air. _

"_Great! Let's go. I don't want the teacher to scream at us for being late. Oh, maybe I can show you around the school if that's okay with you during lunch. I mean, you don't have to, but I'm sure you want to get familiarized with the school, correct?" _

_I gave out a nod again. _

_Soon enough, we arrived into the classroom, finding many unfamiliar faces. Lucky for us, we got to sit anywhere._

"_Here, come sit next to me," he said as he took out his graph notebook. I nodded silently, taking a seat beside him as the teacher, Mr. Oaken took our attendance. _

"_So..." Olaf whispered, afraid to get caught talking, "Do you have any friends in this school?" _

_No friends. None. Zero. Rei. Nada._

_I shook my head, staring blankly at my notebook, my fingers folded together neatly on my desk. _

"_Then do you mind if I become your friend?" I heard Olaf ask. I looked up, a little surprised by this. Why would he want to become friends with this socially awkward and isolated person? I was an introvert!_

_...For a reason._

_He was still staring at me, a very gentle smile smudged on his face. _

"_Olaf Nelson?" Mr. Oaken called. Olaf raised his hand and called out, "here!" before turning back to me. _

"_So?"_

"_Don't you have... other friends?" I asked, my voice soft, and he shrugged. _

"_It'd be nice to have someone new to be friends with me, don't you think? Besides, you look like the type that would shut people out." Ouch. _

"_No offense," he added in defense. But... that was true. Shutting people out was my specialty. Not something that I was very proud of, obviously. _

_I said nothing and instead, nodded. Maybe Mother would stop pestering me. Olaf began to smile so widely, I thought his mouth was going to split apart and run off somewhere. I intended to give out a nice smile too, but instead I didn't. I just stared into space, surprised by him. _

"_You know, this is the first time someone like you would be my friend when you're this quiet and shy. I'm surprised. Are you usually like this?" _

_I shrugged at his question. _

"_Not much of a talker, are you?" _

_I shrugged again, a bit uncomfortable this time. He noticed. _

"_Sorry, you're uncomfortable. I'll stop, if it makes you feel better," he said, his tone went down along with his grin. He turned back to his desk. "I'll talk to you later." _

_Class officially started—my favorite one—and things were going extremely easy. I constantly heard Olaf sigh next to me and sometimes, my heart would ache and my mind would just go blank once I wanted to say something to lift his mood up. Too bad, socialize was one of my weak point. A very big one too. _

_I caught him staring at me for a few seconds, before looking down on his notebook as we worked on equations and angles to solve x. _

_I bit my lips and started scribbling on my notebook, drawing a happy face on the corner and ripped the piece of paper out. After making sure that the teacher wasn't looking, I threw the balled up paper to him, hitting him on the head. _

_He looked at me as I was already back to work and then, looked down on the floor, finding the paper. He picked it up and read it, smiling like an idiot. _

"_Let's get to know each other. First, my favorite subject is Geometry. Now, you should cheer up and stop sighing so loudly, please. I can't concentrate, if you're like this.:)"_

* * *

_The bell rang 45 minutes later, students were scrambling to get out of their class and go to their next while they still had time._

_Next period, Global History, my most hated class. Not that I ever failed this class before. _

_I started getting out of my seat, my bag flung over my shoulder, until Olaf decided to shoulder bump me, his arm flung around my neck. _

_He laughed as we walked. "I just made a new friend! Yes!" he said, announcing it to the whole school._

_I smiled as I swept my bangs away from my eyes. "We should get to know each other, though," I said, and was surprised that I wasn't stuttering at all. _

_He frowned. "We can do that as we walk through the Road of Friendship. People don't usually ask questions right in their face, you know? Like, you don't just ask," his face was suddenly just a few centimeters away from me, his eyes wide and huge, " 'WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO EAT?! WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO WEAR?! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME AS A FRIEND?! I LOVE YOU!' something like that. We just... you know, know." _

"_G-great advice?" I stuttered, a bit shocked with his sudden approach. _

"_Best__ advice I've given out of the whole year." _

"_This... is only the first day..." _

"_Shut!" he shouted. _

_We arrived to our classroom and surprisingly, we had the same subject with the same teacher. Knowing how she taught last year, Olaf mentioned, she would assign our seats on the first day, handing out packets and textbook, right after. _

_Fantastic. _

_Olaf and I were sitting opposite sides from each other and we were far, far away. He pouted at me and stuck his tongue at the teacher's back. I smiled and shook my head. First impression: childish. _

_It wasn't long until the bell rang again. No, it was more like the day was going by way too fast. _

_Next stop, ELA. Not looking forward to that, either. _

"_So, first day of school and we have to read three chapters in global and answer twenty questions about Louis the what-the-hell-is-the-number, and write an essay about how the universe was created after the big bang. How nice. Now, I'm really looking forward to ELA," Olaf said, sarcastically, obviously. I let out a little 'hm' as we walked through the overly-crowded hall. I took out my Of Mice and Men book and pulled out my glasses. _

_He was observing me very carefully as we walked through the hall. _

"_Did you choose these glasses?" he asked suddenly. _

"_Yes." My answer, short and to the point. _

_He smiled. "You should wear contacts sometimes. I'd like to see your beautiful blue eyes more. And also, nice clothes."_

_I almost choked, blushed, and was nearly speechless. I wouldn't even know if he was being sarcastic or something. _

"_C-contacts aren't my thing," I muttered. Liar. _

You wear them at home!

_He smiled, patting my head. I was never used to... physical contacts from people other than my family. "We'll see about that. But first, ELA class is more important. Annnd... I don't even have my book. Great," he said as he shuffled around in his bag, fumbling with his hair in frustration and groaned. _

_This time, we got to choose our own seats as the teacher asked us about our summer, who finished their summer homework, told us to finish the DO NOW, Olaf got yelled at for forgetting the book and blah, blah, blah. Things were going smoothly and by the time class ended, the cafeteria was already packed with people. _

_I was grateful to find a seat near the corner when I had a tray of food in my hands. Olaf was talking with other people, that time and I was finally alone. _

_I started reading again as I took a sip of my milk. And before I even knew it, Olaf sat next to me, shoulder bumping into mine. He looked over my shoulder. _

"_So... what are you reading this time?" he asked. Noisy. _

"_Romeo and Juliet." _

_He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ugh, why would you read that?! You should read some modern time books like, you know, the Hunger Games, Harry Potter, or that The Fault in Our whatever-bullshit-book-that-is." _

"_It's fun to break down symbolisms," I replied, paying no attention to him. _

_He rolled his eyes. "Okay, Smartie. If that's what you're into, let me in, too." _

_I stopped reading and stared at him as if he was crazy. _

"_Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. _

"_W-why would you want to read with me?" _

_He shrugged. "Arguing about symbolisms is kind of fun, you know? And we could, you know, help each other with assignments. Just because I look like this, doesn't mean I don't study. Hey, look at you! Smiling, like that! That's more like it!" _

_I cleared my throat, wiping that disastrous smile off my face. I closed my book. He watched me as I had my arms outstretched to him with my book. _

_He looked down and then back to me and then down again. "What?" he asked. _

"_Y-you're going to have to read it again if you want to analyze the book with me." _

_Olaf groaned, rolling his eyes, but still took the book in his hand. "Yay! More homework! Please, continue." He was EXTREMELY noisy._

_I let out a little giggle as I got up from my seat, taking my tray with me. For the first time in a very long time, I was able to smile like this. _

"_Didn't you want to show me around the school?" I asked, my confidence was slowly increasing the more I talked to him. This was a nice change. _

"_Oh, right. School. First, let's get out of this smelling cafeteria. Next time, we should get out of school to eat." _

_And for the next few remainders of our lunch period, Olaf began to show me around the school and the people that I needed to know of._

* * *

"_...so in this floor, we have the junior's US History, Calculus, and other classrooms," he said as we walked side by side in the empty hall. "And, here we are! The library. Something that you might like, perhaps?" _

_I smiled, looking around at the quiet and quite crowded room. For a high school library, this was huge. _

_There were dozens of computers, large selection of books. Oh, yes, this definitely would be my favorite place. Olaf looked at me proudly as he found me looking around, a happy grin on my face. I wouldn't have thought that I would smile this easily and so happily. I didn't even think that Olaf would actually hang out with me, become friends with me and would actually make me smile. _

"_Go on," he whispered, "you can go check out some books. I might recommend you something, but I don't think I'd be a great help." _

_I looked at him. "You've helped, plenty," I replied which led him to smile widely, his fingers behind his neck, scratching it in embarrassment. He looked down on the floor and chortled happily. _

"_Let's look for some books. We should get some things for, you know, the upcoming PSAT," he began. I nodded in agreement. I turned around to the door and suddenly, I felt someone bump into me. I backed up in surprised, tumbling back as I tripped on my ankle, feeling Olaf's arms behind me to support my tumbling. I opened my eyes, seeing a brunette on the floor, trying to pick up her books that were scattered all over the floor. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going," she said, picking up her books, but ended up having them fall from her arms once again. She mouthed a 'damn it' in embarrassment. _

_I heard mumbling and people trying to shush us, glaring in our direction. This really was embarrassing and I was blushing red._

_Without even knowing, I got down on the floor and helped her out, staking the books on the floor. "It's alright. Sorry I blocked the entrance," I replied as I quickly got up from the floor, my arms full on textbooks. I wondered if she could carry all of them. _

"_Here," I handed her the books carefully and she let out a little 'oof' as she felt a new weight on top of the books that she was already carrying in her arms. _

"_T-thank you," she replied, maybe sounding a bit too sarcastic to believe that she really was thankful. _

_I gulped, trying to start a conversation. I looked back, noticing Olaf winking at me, his hands behind his back to support me._

"_Um, do you need help with that?" I asked, turning back to her, my voice still a little bit too quiet. The brunette peeked over to us behind the large stack of books. She nodded frantically. _

"_T-that would be awesome. Can we take them up to the fourth floor? I need to put them in my homeroom." _

_She grunted as she bent her knees so I could have easier access on carrying half her books, heavy text books that were 3 inches thick, that is. _

_Olaf decided to help too, leading us up to the fourth floor. We walked through the hall in silence, the brunette walking beside me. I didn't know why, but I found myself staring at her the entire way. I could feel myself heating up already. _

_God, she was a beautiful brunette with a beautiful—_

_Where was I supposed to go with that? I shook my thoughts away. _

_We arrived in her homeroom, putting the books on the counter. The brunette let out a satisfying breath, running her fingers along her hair. "Well, I think that's all," she said, turning to me, wiping imaginary sweats off of her. Gods, she really was gorgeous. _

"_If... that's all, we better get going, then," I muttered, still a little too quiet and shy. And especially shy when I thought she was the most beautiful thing ever—_

_Stop it, Elsa._

"_Oh, yeah, right, sorry for keeping you, thank you... again," she said and we were out the door, waving at her. I couldn't help but smile proudly. This was the second time I got to talk to someone this casually! And that meant great news for my mother. _

_Closing the door, finally, I decided to take one last glimpse at the girl. She began organizing the books, putting them in the shelf, tiptoeing when she needed to. I smiled and I was proud of myself. _

_I turned back to Olaf, who had his arms propped against his chest, his eyebrows raised and a little smirk coming up to his face. _

"_What's that girl's name?" I asked, unaware of his amused expression. He blinked, coming back to life. _

"_Oh, her name's Belle. She's from France, is the same grade as us, takes AP courses, plays volleyball, is a brunette obviously, and you are clearly interested in her," he replied, nudging me on the shoulder. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. _

"_Yeah, totally," I said sarcastically, finding students already coming in through the staircase. "Come, let's go before the hall gets packed with people." _

"_Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you that she's a huge lesbo!" he shouted through dozens of students. I rolled my eyes as I got myself to class._

* * *

"_So... I've made friends... like you told me to," I said, poking at my mashed potatoes. And suddenly, Mom and Dad were quiet as well as Grandpa and Grandma. _

_What? _

_I looked at each and every one of their expression and I could tell, they were just extremely surprised that a girl like me that was always in her room, doing god knows what, would actually make friends, especially on the first day of school—in a new school. _

_Dad cleared his throat. "That's great, honey. We're glad that you're able to make friends," he said. _

"_You guys looked more surprised than happy." _

"_No, honey," Mother began, her hand suddenly propped against mine, squeezing it in a gentle motherly fashion. "We really are proud of you," she said in a very motherly tone. _

"_Jack would be so proud," Father added. _

_I stopped playing with my food, my eyebrows twitching, as I laid my fork down on my plate at the mention of my brother. _

_Jack. _

_Ha!_

_Mother started to nudge him for speaking of Jack. Father started looking at me, a bitter apologetic expression and opened his mouth to apologize. But, before he even managed to, I got up from my seat and excused myself silently to the second floor. Grandpa quickly got up from his seat, grabbing his cane and walked towards me as I started up to the stairs. _

"_Elsa." _

_I paused, my hand gripping onto the hand rail, hard. I breathed in and out, calming myself down. There was silence coming after his bitter voice. For someone as old as him, his voice was stronger than any other elderly. _

_He sounded just like Father. _

"_You can't run from this, darling," he said. I smiled. _

"_Watch me." _

_I was a failure... to myself._

_I went to __the __room. Let's call it, the "reflection room," the place I never really wanted to go into. In there, lied bad memories, one violin, and one piano. I slowly opened the door, the night sky illuminating the room from the window. I bit the inside of my cheeks as I took a step into the room, closing the door behind me. My eyebrows were crossed in anger, in concentration as a violin... my deeply treasured violin that made me and—that caused so much suffering all these years, came into my view. The white wood with a little black snowflake glistered throughout the night sky, shining brightly in front of me as if it was so happy to see me. If only I could be just as cheerful, instead of being stuck in the past like glue. _

_I hated it way too much to love it. I hated that thing way too much for me to play it. But I loved it too much to get rid of it. I was right in front of the instrument already, my eyes locked on it._

_I finally, regrettably, had my fingers running against the F string to the G string up and down. I softly plucked on the F string. It made a wonderful high pitch sound—something that I didn't want to hear. It was perfectly in tuned. Even after all these years, it just... it remained like how it used to be, beautiful and ugly. My eyes met with the white bow and it stared back at me, begging me to hold it. _

_I picked it up, my fingers slowly running against the thin piece of wood, never touching the precious hair. I looked down on my violin as if it was begging me to be played, to be placed under my chin, to wanting me to feel the vibration of the bow running across the strings. _

_Next to the bow was a box of rosin. I took the box, and opened it to see a wood holding a block of brown unused rosin. I grabbed the bow and began applying the rosin on the hair, white powder beginning to form in the air as I did so. A few more up and down swipes and I was done, staring at the violin and then to the bow multiple times before I made a heart wrenching decision. I swallowed, my heart aching and pounding fast at the same time. _

_I really... didn't want to... _

_But I did it anyway, placing the white violin under my chin, the horse hair grinding against the A string, my left fingers pressing the string against the neck. _

_I started playing slowly, dragging the bow up and down across the strings, white powder clinging onto the strings and some even falling on the neck. And for a while, I felt fine and by fine, I meant that memories started pouring into my brain, my heart aching for me to stop, my muscles screaming for help._

_I didn't even notice the door was opened and Grandpa was behind me in a distance, watching me as I played for a very short while. _

_And suddenly, my shoulder began to ache badly. I grunted at the pain. I was clearly not hoping for that to happen. But it was __clearly__... bound to happen. _

_I continued on, despite the pain, enduring it. And before I knew it, my whole arm went numb like jelly and the bow quickly slipped out of my fingers. The sound of it falling to the ground was heartbreaking as it echoed through the nearly empty room. _

_I stared at the stick, empty hearted as the pain subsided slowly, not even bothered to rub my shoulder to soothe out the aching pain. I lowered my violin and placed it back on the rack. Getting down on the floor, I picked up my bow with two hands, wanting to just... break it. I gripped on it tightly and took a deep breath, ready to snap it apart._

_I'd already done that plenty of times before. Snapping the bow apart, destroying the instrument, and yet, it was still here. It was as if I never did anything to it. _

_And before I could even start doing that again, I heard clapping. I stopped, realizing Grandpa was watching me. I heard him sigh proudly as the loud clapping slowly became softer each time, until it stopped. _

"_That was beautiful, Elsa."_

_There was silence and I was boiling in anger inside. This place was restricted to others other than me. Even if it was Grandpa, this room was still confined to him—this empty room with only a violin and a bow next to each other and a white piano by the corner. Everything. _

"_That bow and violin had suffered enough. Don't you think it's time for you to stop, Elsa?" _

_I stayed on the ground, looking at my bow, expressionless. I heard him coming up to me, his cane clanking softly on the floor. I still didn't turn to him. _

_His hand came up to my right shoulder and I suddenly jerked at the sudden contact. I never liked anyone touching me there. It made me feel too exposed, too naked, too... hurt. _

_Grandpa pulled his hand away from my shoulder immediately and let out a deep sigh. "I'm old, Elsa. I may be up and running right now, but soon, Grandma and I will be gone. The company will have a new CEO, new name, new everything. Things... will be different, Elsa. Jack's the only person you have." _

_I turned to him, squinting in an amused manner. I scoffed. "Jack. You treasured him. You FAVORED him. I'm nothing, but someone that failed to succeed." I got up from the floor, the bow still in my hand. I clenched it, almost as if I really wanted and needed to break it. "I can never... get what I want anymore. I can't even get a good grip on my bow. I... am a failure and you know that." _

_Grandpa had a stern look. That look that he always had when he didn't agree on something. He was someone that would... motivate, encourage you when you want to degrade yourself into a total loser. I was a loser and quite possibly a disgrace to him. _

"_No, I didn't favor him and you're not a failure. He knew what he was doing and he's doing his best on being the greatest musician he could ever be. To be the best pianist he could ever be. And you... you can do the same. You can change, Elsa." _

_I shook my head in disbelief and frustration. He didn't get me. "No, you don't understand. Violin is all I have." I pointed at the string instrument. "She's all I have. And I completely ruined a body part and an instrument and guess what, someone almost died because of me. You think that if I change instruments, I can get rid of this heart ache? I'm stuck in the past and I can't change. I can't change the fact that I love playing the violin. I can't change the fact that I also hated this thing too. Do you know why I never came into this room since... forever?" _

_He stayed silent, looking at me with a straight face while I was nearly trembling in anger. _

_I laughed bitterly at the silence. "Because this violin has hurt __HER.__ It hurt ME. It may even hurt you in the near future. I didn't want to see this thing because it just pains me to hear the sound that's coming from it. The sound that nearly killed—"_

"_Elsa," he began, interrupting my long trail of thoughts—horrible thoughts that I never really wanted in my mind. I blinked, realizing what I was saying. And I was glad that he interrupted me. He grabbed a hold of my arm, squeezed it. I felt comforted, relieved, and calm now. _

"_You'll be fine. You don't need to make yourself feel hard about what happened. It's alright to quit, Elsa. Perhaps, we could find you something else. Please, Elsa. We don't want to see you like this." _

_I shook my head. "This was what I wanted, playing the violin. I didn't even think of quitting. Eight years ago, I was supposed to be right there, on stage all by myself, playing and enjoying the sound of my violin that you personally made for me. I was supposed to get applauses, encores, standing ovations. I was supposed to give a cute little speech about how great you'd taught me!" I paused. "But now, there's nothing left for me." It terrified me how softly spoken the last part was as if I admitted that everything was so much more worse than... years ago. Years ago, I was still a cheerful, shy little girl with a violin and her music. Now look at me, I was now a reserved girl that had a scar deeply engraved in my body. Now, I had nothing because I lost everything. _

"_You're right," Grandpa began softly. "You were supposed to be on stage. You were supposed to be on that stage, getting all the attention. You __were__ supposed to get my full attention—and you still do. But now, you can't even lift a bow, which is too bad. But guess what, you still have our support. MY support, especially, Elsa. I've taught you well. I can teach you again. For 30 years, I've been designing instruments, teaching music to you and all of my other wonderful students ever since you were a little child. I'll give you anything as long as you're happy. I know you love how we play piano together. You can start over with the keyboards. You can be like Jack." _

_Jack! _

"_Jack?" I answered back, coldly. "No, I'm not him. I can't be like him. Stop comparing me to him, PLEASE!" _

_Jack... he was a prodigy on the piano. I could easily catch up to him, but... he was always three steps ahead of me, always running ahead, waited for me, and then would run again without me. _

_There was a long pause as he stared at me, not as shocked as I thought he'd be. He knew... he knew for a long time that Jack and I... we were great siblings. We shared the same hobbies, music, toys, likes, dislikes. He watched over us, taught both of us at a very young age, and we loved it and we loved our music._

_We used the share those. And now, we both went our separate ways. _

"_Elsa, you can keep trying," he said softly, coming up to me. I backed away, not wanting his touch. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen. "You can keep playing," he continued and I scoffed, rolling my eyes. I turned around to the window, looking up to the night sky, my heart aching in a horrible manner. I couldn't and shouldn't show the aching. I couldn't show how much I was trembling from anger, frustration, or fear. I wouldn't know. _

"_Think about it, Elsa. I can get you on stage again. It doesn't matter how long you want to take to make a decision on going up there again. A year, two years, three or four, it doesn't matter. But I know you. You can be up there. And I'll be there." _

_There was a pause and I was really considering on saying, 'yes, I want to be up there again. Yes, I want to be there to show off my talent, to make wonderful music, to make my family proud and happy.'_

_I turned to him, his blue eyes full of hope and dreams. It made me shiver._

"_You'll... make me play again?" _

_He shook his head. "No, I can't make you. But, you need to try. Elsa, you can play, finish the whole song like you did eight years ago."_

_There was silence and it was stiffening. He stared at my back in hope. I gulped and I was drained into fear and disappointment again. There was no hope for me. Why did I even think of asking him if I could play again? Clearly, for eight years, I was trying so hard, and yet, I couldn't even play the damn song for at least a minute, not even half of a minute. _

_No, I couldn't play it in a million years, no matter how hard I needed to try. _

_I turned to the window again, shutting my eyes. _

"_I give up," I told him._

* * *

_For two months, school was fantastic and I was more... I wasn't as quiet as I thought I'd be. In fact, I was having fun. School was fun for the first time in forever. Olaf made school fun for me and it was as if he was my friend for my whole life. He never left me alone. _

_With him around me, I could forget about __her._

_And that girl, Belle, we never really talked. She was never in my classes, anyway. If we were to see each other in the halls or during lunch, we'd wave and smile and then be on our way. It... made my day when she said hi._

_I never went to that room again. I never touched a single instrument, never even tried to talk to Grandpa about it. _

_But then again... there was my brother. _

"_Heeeey! Welcome me home, family!" Jack called as he entered the house, flowers and champagne in his hands, a tuxedo hugging around his thin, pale body. _

_It was evening and dinner was just about to start until he barged into our home unannounced. Mother and Father came rushing out of the kitchen to gave him a big warm hug, surprised at the sudden entrance. And I stayed near the staircase, watching them as I tempted to roll my eyes. You could see that I wasn't surprised at all. _

_He was always that brother that would end up surprising the whole country if he must. _

"_Oh my gosh, Jack, how are you? How's work? Is your manager treating you right? Is your schedule busy?" Mother asked, touching him everywhere, asking him everything she could possibly think of. He let out a big smile and shrugged. _

"_I've been busy. My schedule is all messy right now, but hey, at least I get to visit you guys for a week. Oh, don't worry, I won't be working for the whole week, so if you see people trying to swarm around me and asking for autographs... um... you won't... actually. Here guys, this is for you," he said as he handed our parents a bundle of flowers and a green bottle of champagne. And just as he handed those, Mother started kissing him everywhere. _

_Ugh. _

_I stared at him, until he finally noticed me. I turned my feet to the kitchen, tempting to clear my mind off of things—off of him. _

"_Hey, Elsa," his voice was soft and somehow, it made me feel pity. I turned to him, expressionless. Suddenly a little box flew towards me, almost hitting my face. Fortunately, I had good reflex. _

"_For you," he said, a nice short answer and I could nearly puke from his sweet voice. I looked down, seeing a black box in my hand. I slowly opened it, finding a small necklace shaped in a bow and violin. My fingers started to squeeze the box and I was trembling. I shouldn't be trembling. I shouldn't be angry. Why should I—_

"_Thanks, Jack. Welcome home, Big Brother," I said, a little smile forming on my face to mask out my anger. I wasn't sure if I sounded cold or not, but he sent out a big nod with a big grin. _

"_Jack." _

_The pace of footsteps increased in loudness as they came descending down from upstairs. Jack began to release our parents from their hug, kissed Mother on the forehead first, patted Father on the back, before walking towards Grandpa. _

_I nearly growled, but I stayed silent. _

"_Grandpa," Jack smiled. "I'm home." His arms were wide open, waiting for a hug. _

_Grandpa laughed, hugging the man in tuxedo, patting him on the back. "Welcome home, Jack." _

"_I missed you, Grandpa," he muttered as we watched them. _

"_Me too, Grandson, me too. And clearly, it looks like I've taught you well. I mean, look at you!" He looked up and down on Jack, ruffling his nearly white hair. They both laughed as if they were best buddies. _

"_I can't thank you enough, Grandpa." _

_I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I went to the kitchen. They didn't notice me, thank god. _

_After dinner, I was back in the dark reflection room again, my bun undone into a braid, bangs swept back, getting rid of my glasses and replacing them with clear contact lens. I promised myself that I wouldn't come in here. But... I guess, I wasn't much of a person to keep promises. Or maybe I just wanted to clear my head out. _

_I looked out the window as my fingers began to fiddle with the necklace Jack gave me. _

_I stared down at my hand, and frowned at the jewelry, glistering brightly in the night, starry sky. I sighed and looked out to the sky again. I noticed the door opening, noticed the door closing, noticed Jack coming towards me. I didn't even bothering turning around as I clenched onto the necklace in my hand. _

_Now, he was next to me, staring at the sky with me. He breathed in and out, stretching out his arms. _

"_God, I'm so lucky to come back home to see such a beautiful night sky," he said, tugging his bowtie off. He chortled. "Remember the last time I came back? It was pouring cats and dogs and I was soaking wet! Ugh, it was disgusting." _

_I said nothing. _

"_Dinner was awesome! Granny's chicken's always the best. Oh, I missed how Granny and Mom make those krumkake."_

_Nothing. He should just stop talking right now before I could bombard him with bitter words._

"_So, how's school? I'm sure you're busy," he said. He should REALLY stop. I breathed loudly, making sure that I was calm._

"_Why are you here? This is my room," I told him, a bit too coldly, I'd admit. But it seemed like he really didn't care. _

"_Why, I can't hang out with my little sister?" he said, chortling, putting his hands in his pockets. "You haven't changed a bit, haven't you? Well, besides the obvious reason," he started patting my hair. I swatted his hand away._

"_You clearly haven't changed either. For who? A girlfriend? Boyfriend? Or is it for your fame?" _

"_For you." _

_What? I blinked. He frowned for a second, looking at me with his shiny blue eyes. _

_He smiled, sighing as he looked up the night sky again, his arm looped around my shoulder—my left shoulder, that is. He was a great brother. He remembered every fear I had, what I liked, disliked, hobbies... and would buy anything for me—would do anything for me as long as I asked. _

_A great brother that was able to chase his dreams while mines were crushed into a blob of mess in the process. _

_Fantastic._

_Was I jealous? You could say that I was for a very long time. _

"_You're having it hard and... I understand if you hate me just because... I'm a success and you're not." What a great way to send a bullet through my chest._

_He rubbed my arm up and down. I finally looked at him; his beautiful smile was sent towards me. He would always smile like this when I feel down. _

"_I just want to be a good brother to you, and nothing else. I don't want you to feel alone—suffer alone. Grandpa told me about how you don't want to be like me—a pianist and that's completely fine. And it's perfectly fine if you decide to ignore me for the rest of your life, but here's the thing, sis, I didn't change because I care about you and well, because, you know, I love my personality." _

_I let out a little smile as he laughed. _

"_You're beautiful, Elsa, and smart and... and you're the most perfect sister I could ever have... or get. And don't let other people tell you, otherwise." _

"_I'm everything, but perfect." _

_He groaned, rolling his eyes._

"_Coming back from Canada to visit my family and this is what I hear from my little sis? That's not right, isn't it? Listen, you can say that to yourself a billion times, but a billion people might disagree with you. Even __she __might disagree." _

_My heart suddenly decided to ache at the mention of __her__. I started to tear up and whimper, and Jack quickly embraced me into a hug, completely avoiding my shoulder. His minty breath and soft words would easily make me calm down, but this time... I was having a break down. Everything came back to me, crashing down on me. __Her.__ My violin. That... incident. _

_We slowly fell down to the ground as Jack continued to lend his shoulder for me as I bawled my heart out. _

_I hated __her__. I hated__ her__ so much. I would very much love to forget about __her__. But why...? Why was I crying like this when I hated __her__? _

_Did I— _

"_Here," Jack whispered after a few long comforting moment, pulling away from the hug, taking the necklace from my hand, and clasping it around my neck. I sniffled and looked down. He started patting my head, wiping my stupid tears away from my cheeks with his other hand. _

"_It suits you," he softly muttered, ruffling with my bangs. I laughed as I pushed his arm away. _

_I smiled a very big smile, if I must say. I was happy. And I missed him. _

"_Thank you, Jack," I whispered to myself, "for everything." _

_He shook his head, laughing, embracing me to a big warm hug with his skinny body and cradling me side by side, whispering, "Thank yourself, Snowflake."_

* * *

I looked down on my document filled desk, my pen in my left hand. I blinked and sighed, rubbing my forehead with the tip of my fingers, hoping that I could concentrate. I was day dreaming again. This was the second time today. I shouldn't be thinking too much and too deeply.

I looked down on my watch. It was already 1:45PM. I'd been spacing out for 15 minutes...

_I should take a break._

I began to stack up my finished document in one pile, leaving the others as it was. Twirling my seat around to the window, I looked out, crossing my legs. It was a beautiful day out and the sun was bright and warm as ever. Something I really loved. For once. I could see the people across from my building working in a hectic, papers flying around, feet shuffling around the carpet to get to their destination, mugs of coffee being handed out by, quite possibly, a PA.

I stared up to the cloudless, blue sky as I swept an offending bang back. I fiddled with my tie, pulling it just slightly so I could breathe more easily. I took a deep breath.

Taking my phone out, I was considering texting An—Miss Smith. I shouldn't. I'd only bother her and her friends. So I stayed silent, putting my phone back in my pocket.

Ah, it was warm and I felt like this should be the best time to get some—

No, I shouldn't sleep. Things... wouldn't be too good.

_I'll just close my eyes..._

I gulped, closing my eyes, leaning my head against the headrest, my fingers twiddling against each other as my elbows were laid down on the arm rest as I enjoyed the warm sun kissing my pale skin as I tried to focus on not sleeping. And for a while, I stayed like this, until I got a ring from the telephone.

I ignored it, leaving the voice message on. How dare someone try to interrupt me while I tried to relax?

"_Elsa, the meeting will be at 5PM. Food will be provided and the PowerPoint is finished. I can send it to you via e-mail, if that's alright. The 3D outline is in the PowerPoint, so review them, if you must. Meeting will be in the 20__th__ floor, but I'll need to get you there early. If you need anything, call me back. Olaf." _

I called him back against my will of just wanting enjoy the sunlight. "Olaf, send me coffee. Only three sugar cubes. You'll need the finished documents from me. Put them in a portfolio."

"_Yes, ma'am, I'll be on my way."_

I sighed and suddenly, I caught eyes with my drawer. I frowned, reaching for the little knob, hesitantly.

I opened my drawer from my desk, finding my necklace in there, laid on top of a little white wooden box. I took the necklace out, and stared at it coldly. I clenched the necklace in my hand, sighing and then laid it down on the table, before getting my hand on the little box. I ran my fingers on the wooden surface of the box and I swallowed hard. I hesitated on opening it. But I did it with a deep breath.

There was nothing in the box, but a picture. I took the worn out piece of paper out, letting my fingers feel the soft surface. The girl... there was a little six year old girl hugging me in such a happy manner in the picture. She was smiling so widely, I could see a missing front teeth.

I smiled, partly happy, partly... and quite melancholic and angry as I ran my finger on the picture of the little girl. The girl that didn't forget about me. The girl that I tried so hard to love. The girl that I hated so much that I really just wanted to forget about her. The girl... that was considered dead to me.

I was glad. _She_ was here.

But, really, mentally, _she_ really wasn't here.

I smiled, my heart aching, the longer I continued to look at the six year old.

"Come back to me..."

* * *

**Warning: half of next chapter will have Belsa! Warning~! Don't read the second half if you can't take it! I'm fucking serious! Thanks~ Bye~!**


	16. Chapter 16: Growl

**First half, normal. Second half, I'M WARNING ALL OF YOU, READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**I'll put a A/N for you when the second half comes. **

**Thanks~ **

* * *

_My sights become dark_  
_When you stare at me_  
_The sound of your breathing_  
_You're the one that makes me crazy_

* * *

Juggling my keys around as I waited for the elevator to come down, I was starting to think, frowning deeply. Snowflake... huh.

Snowflake... it was in my head, deep in my head and yet, I couldn't figure out the importance of this word.

Apparently, I was too deep in thoughts that I almost missed the elevator, until a gentleman asked, "Miss, do you want to come in?"

I blinked and quickly apologized as I hastily got in. The people that lived here were extremely nice and it wouldn't surprise me if someone would become friends with me in the building. Well, besides Kristoff and Ariel, who lived just above our floor.

The elevator wasn't really crowded, but it was small enough, bringing me to ask someone to press the button to my floor. It was silent as we started to go up, and stopping when someone needed to get in or out. And I was thinking again. Snowflake. What the hell? What the fuck?

Before I knew it, I was already here, hearing the sixth 'ding!'

I got off quickly and walked towards my door, suddenly hearing a bunch of barking and laughing. I smiled. Kristoff's dog, Sven was here. He'd always come during Thursdays and I was more than glad to see that big fluffy golden retriever again. And especially today, when so many things had happened for the last 48 hours, and when I was already so exhausted, relaxation and big balls of fur were the only two things I wanted and needed the most. The last thing I needed was—

Shit, their yelling and screaming about me. I needed to go through that.

I sighed, giving up as I unlocked the door, swinging it open with a big fake smile, knowing that these two would bombard me with questions and lectures right off the bat. I could at least pretend that I didn't know what they wanted from me.

"HEY! My two best buddies! How are you today?!" I screamed, almost breaking into cold swears as I hoped that they would forget everything that happened for the past 48 hours.

And there was silence, their eyes on me. Even Sven's black eyes were on me, his heavy breathing and tongue out of his mouth, palms on top of Kristoff's lap. This intense silence was making me nervous and I could hear Sven breathing loudly, my heart pounding, sweats dripping down from me the longer I froze into position.

I laughed nervously, quite wanting this uncomfortable silence to end... or not, unless they decided to scream at me right after I just opened the door.

"Woof!" Sven began to bark and ran towards me, circling himself around my legs. I laughed, getting down on the floor to pet him. He was my ultimate distraction for now.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? _You_ are~" I cooed, ruffling his golden fur and before I knew it, two shadows began to loom over to me. I thought I heard knuckles cracking, but I was way too afraid to look up. And now, I was _really_ beginning to sweat. I continued on fooling around with Sven, hoping that he wouldn't run off to where the shadows were.

I should... really get the hell outta there.

"W-who's a good b-boy?" My voice was getting softer as the shadows continue to grow bigger, coming near me.

"Sven, come here," Kristoff demanded. With a loud woof and another cuddle in my arms, Sven ran back to Kristoff, leaving me behind.

"No, no, no, no!" Shit. "Ooookaaay..." Now, that's just great.

I got up from the floor, my hands folding around my abdomen politely as I looked down on the floor in shame and fear.

"Anna Smith." It was Ariel this time. I gulped, almost wincing at her voice. Oh... with that tone of Ariel's, I knew things wouldn't be good. It was never good when she called me by my full name.

"Y-yes?" My voice was weak, my eyes shut, preparing myself for the upcoming shouts and yells.

"Did you have fun?" Oh, fucking hell, just kill me already.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Did you sleep well?" Who was she, my mom?

I gulped again, my fingers clenching at the hem of my shirt.

"I-I did, thanks for a-asking."

"Hmm?" Ariel was amused and came towards me, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked down on the ground instead. I could feel her fingers on the sleeve—oh shit, oh no. She realized! These were Elsa's clothes that I was wearing! I looked down on her fingers, then to Ariel's eyes. I looked up to Kristoff who had his arms crossed, his face expressionless. God damn it, Anna. You fucked up.

"These aren't... yours. This shirt, flannel, pants... hmm," she looked down to my crotch. Suddenly, she grabbed my collar and I suddenly screamed loudly, trying to push her away. I grabbed her arms with one hand, a palm smacked right on her face as I pushed. I swore, the neighbors could've heard me.

"Kristoff! Grab her! Stop resisting, you little shit!" Ariel yelled.

"Stop it! Stop molesting me!"

"Who the hell is molesting you?! Stop resisting!"

"I'll tell them! I'll call the cops on you!"

"Ha! I fucking dare you!"

And before I knew it, I was pinned down on the floor, my arms above my head with Kristoff holding onto my wrists, pinning them down on the floor and Ariel was sitting on my stomach, grabbing the hem of my shirt. I groaned, rolling my eyes at them. _They fucking suck_.

"Anna Smith, don't you dare roll your eyes at me."

I swallowed and stared up to Ariel, who was give me such a sweet smile. Aw, so sweet and innocent and cute, except for the fact that that smile seemed so fucking evil.

"You obviously had fun. What did you do?" Ariel asked. I whimpered.

"H-Had dinner... with Elsa."

"What else?"

I gulped and said nothing. Suddenly, Ariel pulled my shirt and lowered herself quickly. I screamed loudly, blushing as I tried to get her off me, but it was impossible when Kristoff was holding my arms tightly and Ariel pinning me on the ground with her ass on my stomach.

"Stay still, feisty pants!" Kristoff yelled as I started squirming around.

"No! Stop it! Get off me, you stupid idiots! Sexual harassment is not acceptable!" I shouted back ever so, loudly. Not long after, the fabric of my shirt was felt on my stomach and I could totally see Ariel smirking at me.

"Different underwear," she stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know, Miss?"

"Bro, you don't even wash your clothes. I do it for you. I memorized every single bra and panties you have and this is different. And also, you're not that type to have such a sexy dark purple bra, either."

"Dude, there's a guy in here!" I yelled, embarrassed and speechless. She scoffed.

"You think he cares? Every month you have blood stains—"

"STOP! Don't listen to her!" I shouted, almost wanting to cry in embarrassment. Kristoff was laughing hysterically. I'd kill him if only my arms weren't being held. I suddenly smirked when I thought of a very awful comeback. "Don't think I don't know that every time we see a fish, you would go off somewhere and be like, 'ooh, I think I'm gonna get sick.'"

"Hey, I just don't like eating and seeing fishes, that's all. And they smell... fishy."

I rolled my eyes. "Not unless you cook them, dummy. The last time I brought a goldfish to your home, you literally screamed and oh, I don't know, flushed it down the toilet."

"You scared me, alright?! Bringing a goldfish into my place in the middle of the night, singing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song with that goldfish in a plastic bag is freaking creepy."

I groaned. "Whatever, that was only one time! Can we please get up now?" I looked up to Kristoff, who shrugged and easily pulled me up like I was ten pounds. All that muscles from the gym had paid off, huh.

Before I even got a seat in bed, these two people that were acting like teenagers instead of ex-college students decided that this was the best time to ask me questions when all I ever wanted was to rest.

"So," Kristoff started as he sat down on his desk while Sven plopped up to his bed, curling himself up to sleep, "remember when you were drunk?"

"Yes...?" I answered, unclear about what he was going for. Clearly I couldn't remember what happened when I was drunk, but... yes, I knew that I was drunk. What'd happened while I was drunk? I... never recalled. At least, not yet.

"Well, you started mumbling stuff and said that... you fell for her, you know, like in love."

"Oh." Silence. "Wait, what?!" I sat up in bed and suddenly Sven was up as well, barking at a wall for some reason. I was speechless, embarrassed, but I knew somehow they needed the truth, that I fell for her, downright fucking hard.

Now, I really wanted to cry, wrap myself up in a ball and just forget about everything because of... because of what? Elsa?

"Hey, calm down!" Kristoff said. "It's not like we don't know about the two of you anyways."

_Two? _

Two of us.

There were no two of us.

There was just one and a half, me really, fully, truly falling in love with her, and yet... she slept with me and didn't even say anything about her feelings to me. What bullshit.

We were on thin ice here and I had no idea of how we could get out—get a cure of this... whatever this demonic relationship was. And what kind of relationship were we?

I wouldn't like the idea of fuck buddies, no.

Neither did I like the idea of us being "just" friends.

"Did you guys... you know," Kristoff started to make a little circle with his thumb and index finger and another finger going through the hole, in and out repeatedly. I flushed badly. Oh, how did I end up having him as my friend? What the actual hell. What an embarrassment!

"No, we didn't!" _Yes, we did! _

"Really?" Ariel said in a questionable manner, not believing me in any way. "You totally did! I mean, look at your face, all red and all! Where? Bathroom? Her office? Or did you guys do it in the good old bedroom?" They were getting way too excited. Sex! We were talking about fucking sex! They were acting like middle schoolers!

I glared at the redhead. _What are you, five?_

"Oh my god, you guys did it in public?!" Kristoff yelled, completely taking wild guesses now. I rolled my eyes.

"No! We did it in the kitch—"

Shit, fucking shit. Anna Smith, you useless lesbian!

"You guys did it in the kitchen!" Kristoff shouted the obvious, almost making my ears bleed. I flinched from his yelling. They were being annoying as hell and they were getting too excited. Well, I couldn't blame them. I would, too, get excited if one of them decided to devote themselves to someone.

I breathed as I tried to contain my annoyed reaction. _Let's be calm about this situation. Relax, Anna. _

"No, we didn't do shit, Kristoff, alright?"

"So, how was it?!" Ariel asked, ignoring me. I nearly choked. How was what, the sex? What the fuck?

"You guys are weird. Asking about how the sex was. What are you, virgins?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Clearly Kristoff is," Ariel said, elbowing his arm.

"What the—" Kristoff was blushing as she laughed. "No! I'm not a virgin. I got fucking laid, alright?"

"Alright, whatever, big guy. Now, how about you and that Elsa girl?" Ariel asked.

I was hoping the subject would be changed!

And I stopped laughing instantly. My mind started to laugh in a sarcastic manner. This topic could easily ruin my day. I stared at my fingers as they waited for me to answer. I bit my lip. I could only smile bitterly at the thought of this relationship.

"Elsa... and I... we're not exactly... dating." _Yet._

They blinked, confused and speechless. We had sex, but we weren't dating? What? How did that happen?

"What?" they simultaneously said together.

I breathed. "Look, we're not dating, okay? It's complicated. She _said_ it's complicated, but I'm just as confused as you guys, alright? And I'm fucking frustrated." I sighed heavily, trying not to cry as I propped my elbows on my knee, covering my face with my hand. The lump in my throat wasn't helping when I really just wanted to swallow it down, trying to not bawl my eyes out, trying to forget about everything. I never felt so... disoriented, so hurt in my life. I loved that woman, and would pay anything to figure out what was so painful about her—in her.

I just wanted to be happy! And I was! I was very happy!

Was I?

I felt an arm around my shoulder, two paws against my knee. I got rid of my hands, finding Sven in front of me, his furry head cocked to one side, his tongue slipping out of his mouth, whimpering at me as if he was trying to ask, 'what's wrong?'

"Anna," Ariel called. I turned to her just to see her smile softly, my vision blurry as I tried to contain my tears. "You can tell us anything."

She sat beside me as I tried to gather my thoughts together. I really wanted to tell them everything, all this shit I'd been through for the past two days. From the start about her violin, to rejecting me, to sex, and then... what Olaf told me. And that fucking mental breakdown Elsa had this morning.

This jumble of mess... I didn't want this. I just wanted this girl, not this confusing blob of mess. What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?

"She..." I began. I swallowed hard as I tried to continue. I felt Ariel's hand on my back for comfort and Kristoff... he was frowning in concentration, waiting for me to say something. "Elsa rejected me. She told me, she'd hurt me if we grow any closer together. And yet, we kiss and touch each other and even had sex. What the hell was all that for? She said all that and yet, still couldn't keep her hands off me? I mean, how hard could it be to just say three little words? Why is it so hard for her to confess but so easy to just reject the hell outta me? I just... this is just way too confusing. It's like she's two separate people in one body and I just can't keep up with her."

There was silence unfortunately as if they were trying to process my words into their brain ever so slowly.

"Are you hurt? What she told you, did it hurt you?"

Of course it fucking did.

I nodded, tears starting to stream down my eyes now. I could just let it out right here, right now.

"E-Elsa said she needed time and that she really did want to go out with me. And I was dumb enough to say that I'd wait for her until she does love me. Why did I even say that when every..." I breathed, crying softly now, my voice breaking into pieces and I was being torn apart as a whole, "when everything is just so confusing and frustrating?" I wept, my shoulders shuddering as I continued to cry.

"But you love her?" Kristoff asked.

I nodded, sniffling. "I love her... I-I don't know why I'm falling so stupidly in love with her, but I am."

_But do I even have the power—the patience to even wait for her? _

"S-she had a breakdown this morning," I told them, enduring myself from crying again. I wiped my tears as I continued to talk as they continued to sit and listen to me carefully, not minding the dog that was running around. "She gets these nightmares... about this girl and I witnessed the whole fucking breakdown this morning. She was shaking so badly and was screaming and mumbling when Olaf, Elsa's friend, tried to comfort her. She tried to get out of bed, but she couldn't when she was panicking so badly. You could've seen her eyes—how she looked at me when I tried to touch her, god, it was so heartbreaking. It clearly said, 'I'm a monster. I will hurt you if you come any closer. Please don't come here' in her eyes. It scares the hell out of me..."

I was shivering at the thought of that moment, those fearful eyes looking at me, not even for a second before she shouted at me to leave as she curled herself into a ball, trying to make herself disappear from the world.

"Why she's keeping all these things from me, I wouldn't understand. But I know... she needed me in some way."

"She wanted to push you away, Anna," Kristoff said. "What else does she want from you?"

I was just confused and I couldn't think, let alone, breathe. This was way too blurry. I loved playing games when I was younger, but now, because of Miss Snow, I hated it. I tried to endure, become more patient, but every time she tried to talk to me, look at me, I would lose every little patience and quite possible, faith and trust I had in me and in her. All these questions filling my head... they needed a way out. And I needed a way in to Elsa's heart.

"She... she needed reassurance... someone to be there for her. That's what Olaf told me."

"It's you, then?" Ariel said. I nodded, curling my knees towards my chin, wrapping my arms around my leg.

"I just... don't understand anymore..." I muttered against my legs. _And I don't give two shits anymore._

"Honey," Ariel called. "Don't worry. If she's still wants you to reassure her for... whatever is causing her to be in so much misery, you'll have a very good chance. I know she likes you and I know for sure that she _loves_ you like how you do to her. You'll make her happy."

"How do you know?" I was unsure and I really needed reassurance.

She shrugged, letting out a very unsettling chuckle and smile. "I don't know... I just... I guess, instinct...?"

Ha! She never even met her. But that assumption... it made me feel better.

I scoffed and smirked. "Alright, you sound like Ma, now." She laughed, wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

"You know, I've always been like a second parent to you."

I laughed, happy that I could at least smile like this again. It would be for the best if I stopped thinking about this whole thing. I laid down on my bed, looking up to the ceiling. I gulped, covering my eyes with my arm. We were quiet for a moment, letting me having the time to think and relax.

"I _do _love her," I muttered to them, my smile faded into an expressionless expression. "Just... I guess, a little too much."

Ariel smiled. "You think?"

I looked at her and smiled. I should really clear my mind off things.

_I think so._

* * *

**A/N: STOP RIGHT HERE. THIS IS AS FAR AS YOU GUYS SHOULD ALL GO. FINAL WARNING! Cheers to all the brave readers and good luck~**_  
_

**Also, this is the part where I might just lose all of my followers. Sadz...**

I looked out the window, a hand in my pocket, and another holding the necklace. I looked down at it, placing it in front of me. It glistered way too brightly in the sun and I had to squint and flinch at the reflecting light that was directed right into my eyes.

The necklace... it was so beautiful, yet so ugly to me.

_This shines way too brightly for a five year old necklace. _

I looked down on my watch. It was already 3:32PM. The meeting should start in about two hours. There was nothing else to do when Olaf took all my documents two hours ago when he brought up a cup of coffee with bagels. I didn't even tell him to bring me bagels. Even the unfinished documents were in his hands and were probably transferred into his Mac already. I sighed. Why did I get him to be PA—a too reliable, helpful, selfless PA? Even at work, he was still being a caring friend and I was grateful for him. I smiled, chuckling and shaking my head, unbelieving that I could even come across to someone like him.

He was the best and was always going beyond what I expected and demanded.

I'd been staring at the necklace for a good long 10 minutes now, thinking and feeling. I forgot what it was like to wear this every day to school—just, during sophomore year. I forgot what it was like to smile gratefully and proudly and thankfully at Jack whenever he told me how beautiful I looked with that necklace on.

I stopped staring at the necklace and gazed outside instead, putting my hand in my pocket. It really was a warm day out. I let out a little smile as I breathed.

And I kept thinking, continuing my trail of empty thoughts until I was interrupted with a call and a frown on my face. I was thinking too much, too deeply that my mind was starting to ache. With nothing better to do, I decided to answer the call this time.

I could take my mind off of things.

"Snow."

"_Elsa, this is Olaf."_

"What is it?"

The silence on the other end was overwhelming and very annoying. I didn't have time for this. "Olaf, answer me," I ordered.

"_This is quite sudden but, Belle... is here."_

What? Oh no...

Unconsciously, I gripped on the telephone way too tightly that it hurt. I clicked my tongue in anger. She wasn't supposed to see me. I didn't allow her to. I breathed, looking out the window as I tried not to release my rage. Belle... she wasn't supposed to be here.

For two years, we'd never met together. We'd talked, but... it was more of us arguing instead.

"What does she want?" I was well aware that my voice was turning deep and strict. "Get rid of her if she's just here to just annoy the hell out of me." I didn't need this—didn't need her.

There was a pause.

"_She didn't say, ma'am. But she said she wanted to talk. Belle wants to come up." _

This was not pleasant. But... she was my girlfriend—an _ex_ girlfriend. Someone I loved and cared about before I decided it would be the best if we parted ways and yet... I still thought about her. Not in very a pleasant way, if I must say.

I didn't need her. _Especially now_, I didn't need her when I already had... someone else. I brushed my fringes back in exasperation and I could hear my breath through the telephone. Turning to the window, sitting on my desk, I decided to see her, figure out what she wanted from me... no, more like, what she wanted to say to me.

"Fine," I breathed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration, anger, and I was already exhausted by all of this. "Bring her up. Alone. She doesn't need to knock."

"_Yes, ma'am." _

Wait, why did I let her in? Why did I do that?

I hanged up. I breathed in and out, my chest going up and down, trying to relax myself from anger. Hoping that I could distract myself, I walked over to the glass wall, continuing to look out to the neighboring building and took out the necklace again, staring at it, thinking deeply again. Belle... wasn't worth thinking about, wasn't _worth_ talking about. And so I thought. It humored me that I would still think about her... from time to time but it was rare.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open and close. The air was suffocating the longer I took a breath in and out as I waited for her and I could already feel her haunting presence around me. I shouldn't mind her presence for now.

Immediately, I started talking, still staring at the necklace and then towards the glass wall. "What do you want, Belle?" I needed to be hard on her. She needed to get away from me. No, more like, I needed to get away from _her._

There was silence for a second.

"I heard you had another nightmare. You alright? Did you just forget to take your pills?" Her soft, beautiful—ugh, her voice was making me cringe and shiver. I growled lowly, shutting my eyes so I could remain calm.

"How did you know?" I asked coldly. I could feel her coming near me, her flats softly patting the marbled floor as she walked. I swallowed. Control it, Elsa.

My office was awfully warm today. It was usually cool.

"Olaf told me. Olaf and I are the only ones who knew about this... unless there's someone else. _Is_ there someone else, my love?"

_My love._ I scoffed. She had no rights to just casually come in here and call me that.

"There's no one. And right now, you don't get to call me _your love_. You don't have the rights. We're done," I told her, and now I was just clenching onto my necklace so hard like I was holding onto my dear life.

It was quiet. I could hear my ears ringing horribly loudly, my heart crying for help, my brain telling me to get rid of her right this instant. And yet, she was still here, standing behind me, her presence haunting, almost to the point that it would kill me.

"You never really give me a good reason why you broke up with me," she said. "There's someone else right? Or is it her? That girl with the copper—"

I turned towards her, glaring at her, darkened blue eyes sending lightning bolts to her. "It's none of your business, Belle. We played our parts in each other's lives. We're nothing more than just acquaintance now."

"Acquaintance, huh?" Suddenly, she came towards me and she was awfully close. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, her brown eyes darkened into an even darker brown, nearly black. I stared back at her, suddenly very paralyzed. I backed up a little, feeling myself pressed against the glass. I softened my glare at her, but still kept myself on guard. I gulped, loud enough for her to hear.

This... this was how she lured me in. This was how she would always lure me in. With those eyes, that smile, her walk and presence overpowering me.

She reached for my fringes, brushing my hair back softly with her thin fingers and then slowly dragging her fingertips, softly down from the top of my braid to the bottom tip of it. I clenched my jaw tightly as I watched her eyes as she watched mine. I almost shuddered from her touch. I'd always loved that feeling of her fingers in my hair and now... now... now, what did I really want?

Her fingers softly brushed my chest and I didn't even react. Or at least I didn't try to. Unconsciously, my fingers were pulled into a fist as I stared at her.

But, I'd already gotten used to this, to her way of playing with me.

"What do you want from me, Belle?" I muttered again, not realizing that my voice was becoming husky. She purred, looking into me with such luring eyes, pulling me in as if she wanted to eat my soul up, making me her object.

"I just want you... back in my life. You know I love you more than anything. When I called, I was glad that you answered, but seeing how angry that made you, it... it broke my heart. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't even get the chance to say I love you to you. I wanted to see you so badly, baby."

She pressed a palm on top of my chest and I quickly and in a sudden movement, grabbed her wrist and her shoulder, pushing her back to my table so that she would just lay flat on her back as I hovered above her. I glared coldly at her. I needed to control myself... I shouldn't let her control me like this...

I was already shaking.

_Anna... _

Belle gulped as I continued to stare at her expressionless, but my eyes darkened... in so many manners varying from anger, sadness, fear... want... lust... her—

"You... you don't know what I've been through," I muttered to her, our face just centimeters away. I propped her wrist by her side. She gave me a comforting smile, her other hand running against my cheek softly.

"It's painful, isn't it? To think about the past, that right shoulder of yours, all tattooed and scarred in pain and suffering. _That girl_."

"_DON'T_ you dare talk about her," I muttered coldly, my breathing ragged in anger. I could feel her breath, and I could smell it. Chocolate. It had always been my favorite scent.

_I really... need to stop._

She smiled and I could feel her other arm around my neck, scratching the back of it softly. It roamed around my back, suddenly reaching for my right shoulder. I flinched, jerked, but I endured.

I closed my eyes and tightened all of my muscles as I endured her touch on me. I grunted, clenching my teeth together, holding my breath as I felt her hand pressed against my shoulder.

"You never let anyone else touch you here, other than me, Elsa. You know, I still love you, and you know that well enough," she whispered.

"Shut it..." I whispered back, feeling her fingers running circles against my shoulder. I clenched on her wrist, hard.

"And I know you still love me. Look at you, still letting me touch your shoulder even though it's still considered a precious, sensitive, off limited piece of flesh."

I suddenly grabbed her neck, squeezing it lightly. She didn't react. She was already so used to me doing this to her. I opened my eyes, trying not to cry. I glared, breathing heavily. "Don't... _fucking_ talk," I muttered, tears already forming in my eyes. Belle continued to smile at me in pity.

"You rarely swear, you know? Except when we made love one time, you were being so rough on me, spanking me, gagging me, blindfolding me, tying me up, grinding your pussy against my thigh and mouth and making me suffer just by watching you do all these naughty things on me. Remember when _I_ did that to you? God, you were so... hot—"

"Shut. It. Belle." I gritted my teeth, gallons of hot anger boiling inside of me. She just smiled at me.

"How is that girl going to—"

She wasn't shutting up. I grabbed her cheeks, and crashed our lips together, kissing her roughly, my tongue going in her by the second. She let me explore in her mouth and it was just so... relaxing... so fit. Her was tongue, running against mine, battling, dominating—stop it, Elsa.

I pulled away shortly after, hearing her whine in want. Her fingers were clenching on my shoulder now. I growled against her lips, breathing in her scent.

"I missed you, Elsa..." she said. I closed my eyes and swallowed. Stop this, please.

"We're not together anymore. You... you have to go, Belle."

"And I love you."

I growled and glared at her. Tears were already seeping out of my pupil, running down my cheeks.

"I could see the pain in your eyes, Elsa," she told me, running her fingers on my cheek, wiping abandoned tears off of it. "How are you still living like this? You're exhausting yourself, my love."

I closed my eyes again as I tried resisting the urges. I took a deep breath. "You need to go, Belle before I—"

"Before what, fuck me?"

How could she?

Suddenly, I was pulled in closer to her, her hand behind my neck, putting me in place. Our lips touched in the slightest manner. "You know I'm here for you. I could feel it," her hand came up to my chest, feeling the pounding of my heartbeat. "You still have feelings for me."

I grabbed her hand, pulling it away from me. "I don't have feelings for you. My heart belongs to someone else." My voice was weak and I was practically trembling. God, I... I missed—

"Who?"

I pursed my lips and I was silent.

"It's her?"

"It's none of your business, Belle."

"I really... love you," she whispered. Why was she repeating this? Why was I... listening?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her, breathlessly. I was angry at her. At myself. Why couldn't I control myself around her? This was why I told her to stay away from me. This was _exactly_ the reason why I wanted nothing to do with her anymore... especially right after the day Anna came back into my life again.

She smirked, her arm coming back to fiddle with my tie. "I could ask you the same thing, Snowflake—"

"Don't call me that."

"—why are you still always in my mind and in my heart for two consecutive years? I could've found a new lover. But you... you just _had_ to cling onto me, don't you?"

Belle quickly pulled my tie off me, flinging it to the nearest corner. I heard her growl and purr as she unbuttoned my shirt and stopped right where the middle of my bra was revealed.

"Has she ever touched you like this?" she asked, running her delicate fingers on top of my chest in a gesture of circles, and slowly running it down to the middle, her fingers hooked onto the middle of the bra. My breathings hitched and I shivered, goose bumps were beginning to form. She snapped the front hook off quickly.

"Have you ever given her permission to touch you, to touch that precious restricted spot of yours?" She ran her fingertips between my breasts, up and down, her nails softly grazing against my skin.

"Stop it," I commanded harshly, closing my eyes and biting the inside of my cheeks to contain my whimpers. She only smirked.

"Did she ever make you come until you could see stars?" She cupped her hand on my breast.

"Belle." I glared at her.

"Have you—"

I shut her up and kissed her deeply, causing her to moan in resistance and I quickly gave her a slap on the rear for speaking. Belle tensed up and I was just as stiff as her. She was moaning against me, in pain and in pleasure. I grabbed her rear, pulling her up against me, trying to smooth out the pain for her. And I could feel her grinding against my thigh. Our tongue battled fiercely for dominance and not even one of us were losing. Unlike... Anna, she would never back down without a fight and most of the time... she was the one who would win.

She grabbed my breast, tweaking her fingers against my nipple and I gasped silently against her lips and fierce tongue. I released her mouth and started kissing my way down from her jaw to her neck. I bit her harshly on her neck as she let out a needy, "Elsa..."

Belle's moans... they were insatiable.

I swallowed as I continued to gaze at her, my mind blank and overwhelmed.

Damn you, Belle.

I growled against her, urging her to call and moan for me again. I continued bite her, soothing her pain with my tongue and opened mouth kisses.

I really needed to stop.

Her fingers were in my hair, and I was gripping onto her other wrist way too tightly, making my hand whiter than my usual skin color and numb. She continued to grip hard on my breast, until it started to hurt.

Please... stop it.

I pulled away, seeing her eyes fogged in lust. I glared at her, but smirked when she began to look at me the same way.

I kissed her lips again, tasting that disgustingly lovely chocolate scent on her. I felt like a robot, unable to control myself, letting someone else manipulate me. When I pulled away, she was breathing heavily, staring at me with lust. I was silent, trying to regain control myself which was beyond impossible, my heart pounding loudly, my skin tingling against hers.

I gulped. I really shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. This was _extremely_ wrong.

I... was extremely wrong.

"God, Elsa... fuck me... fuck me like how you used to. _Hard_."

Her words lured and drugged me in like drugs as I pushed myself back down against her, her breasts against mines, her hand cupped around it. I bit her neck, tasting her, breathing her until I was pulled into submission from her moans and skin. She gasped and purred lowly as I sucked on her neck, immediately leaving marks, my tongue soothing the pain in the process. My free hand began to search under her shirt, laying itself on her hip to her waist, rubbing up and down, fingernails digging into her skin.

I moved away from her neck to give her kisses behind her ear, my lips never leaving her sickening soft skin. It was impossible to stop now. It was way too hot in here.

Gazing at her as I continued to kiss, worship, her skin, Belle had her eyes closed, mouth gaped open, enjoying every lasting moment of this. I pulled away from her, my body hovering on top of her again, staring at her as she stared back at me with a heavily blank facial expression. I smirked and whispered to her ear.

"You are insatiable."

* * *

**Spoiler: They didn't do the frick frack. I was going to, but I'm such a nice person. I spared you guys from the pain. Um... yeah, warning in the next chapter too, haha. Belsa. **


End file.
